Through Thick and Thin
by Emador
Summary: When Tumbler's sister, Adelaide, has to go home to Brooklyn to settle some old debts and protect her brother, Spot Conlon steps up to look after her. [Possibly completed...possibly more to come.]
1. Marbles

_December 1898_

Shrieks and screams echoed throughout the small park. Snowballs flew through the air and shattered against benches and trees.

"Don't you dare!" yelled Adelaide as she laughed and dove behind a bench as Skittery hauled a snowball twice the size of his head.

"Come on out, Aide…" Skittery said in his most non-threatening voice.

"Not a chance!" She peeked at him through the slats in the bench. He slowly crept towards her. "You gotta give me a head start! You're gonna get me as soon as I get up."

"I'll close my eyes," said Skittery.

"And count to ten."

"I'll count to three."

"Five."

"Fine. One." Adelaide stood up and ran a behind the nearest tree. "Two." She peeked out behind the tree as she gathered all the snow she could into a snowball. "Three. Four." She stood up, patting the snowball down. One more peek around the tree and she saw Skittery was almost upon her. "Five."

Adelaide saw him move and she ran around the tree the opposite way and threw her snowball in his direction. He was too quick, and she missed him by a foot.

"Aide!" she heard a voice from the street.

Adelaide turned toward the street and saw Snipeshooter waving towards them. She opened her mouth to call back when she felt something freezing cold run down her back.

She screamed and turned around to see Skittery doubled over, laughing.

"You…YOU!" She jumped around, trying to shake it out, but the fabric was already wet and freezing and plenty of snow stuck to the inside. She bent down and grabbed snows in both hands, throwing at his haphazardly. "I. Can't. Be-lieve. You!" Each syllable she said was punctuated by a fistful of snow.

Skittery laughed, raising his arms to block the snow. Despite being cold and wet, Adelaide couldn't help but grin at him. Once she was out of snow, Adelaide shook her hands and looked down at her soaked clothes. "I'm drenched," said Adelaide, taking her coat off and shaking the snow out of it.

"Aide!" Snipeshooter called out again.

At the sound of his voice, Adelaide's grin faded and she turned toward him. "What?"

"Tumbler keeps crying and we can't get him to tell us what's wrong," he said.

"Is he hurt?"

"We don't think so."

Adelaide gave him a suspicious look, but she nodded. "I'm comin'." She followed Snipeshooter down the street. Skittery jogged to catch up with them.

"What happened when he started crying?" asked Adelaide, shivering.

Snipeshooter shrugged. "We were just playin' marbles and he started cryin'."

Adelaide squinted unbelievingly, but didn't say anything else.

"It's not that cold out," Skittery said, putting his arm around her.

"Maybe not for those of us who didn't have a giant snowball shoved down their shirt," she smirked up at him.

Skittery laughed as he took off his threadbare coat and draped it around her shoulders. Adelaide grinned up at him and pushed her arms through the sleeves. It wasn't much, but it was still warm from Skittery. She wrapped the front around herself, enjoying the bigness of it.

* * *

Adelaide, Snipeshooter, and Skittery got to Greeley Square where Boots was trying to console Tumbler and some of the other younger newsies squatted off to the side, playing marbles.

When Boots saw Adelaide approaching, he put his arm around Tumbler. "Look, there's Aide."

Tumbler snapped his head up and spotted them. He immediately took off, his hat flying off his head. He ran across the square, plowing into Adelaide and buried his face in her stomach.

"It's okay," said Adelaide, sitting down on a bench, rubbing his back. Tumbler sat next to her, sobbing into her shoulder. "Tell me what happened."

Tumbler just sobbed in response.

Adelaide sighed and glanced up at Skittery. Skittery walked over to where the younger newsies were playing marbles.

"What happened?" Skittery asked.

"We were playin' marbles and Tumbler lost all of his," said Boots.

"Who won?" asked Skittery.

No one said anything, but they all glanced at Snipeshooter before looking down. Snipeshooter kept his eyes down.

"You said you didn't know why he was cryin'," said Skittery.

Snipeshooter just shrugged in response.

"Did you tell him you were playin' for keeps?" asked Skittery.

"Yeah," said Snipeshooter.

"And did you explain to him what that meant?" asked Skittery.

Snipeshooter shrugged. "Sort of explains itself, don't it?"

"Snipes, he's eight. You're thirteen. You need to explain the rules to him before he plays. And you and I both know those were brand new marbles."

Snipeshooter sighed and looked over at Adelaide and Tumbler.

"Sweetie, that's how the game of marbles works," said Adelaide, brushing Tumbler's hair out of his eyes and wiping his tears. "Playing for keeps means the winner keeps the marbles."

Tumbler sniffled and wiped his eyes. "But they were still almost brand new! And now Snipes says he gets to keep 'em and I can't play anymore."

Adelaide clenched her jaw. If she had a nickel for every time Snipeshooter took advantage of her little brother, she wouldn't have to work.

"Well maybe Santa will bring you some new ones." Adelaide wiped away his fresh tears and tried to do the math in her head. If she and Tumbler shared dinner a couple nights a week, she could scrounge up enough money in time for Christmas to buy him some new marbles. She wanted to do anything she could to keep his attention away from the fact that they would never go back to their old way of living.

"Yeah. But I'm never playing with them again," he said, throwing a glare to the other boys.

Adelaide hid her grin. Tumbler said that at least twice a week - unfortunately, it never lasted, and he would go back to living in Snipeshooter's shadow, following him around like a puppy. She gathered have her little brother looking up to someone like Boots or Skittery, but a sister can only do so much. In an hour, she was sure they'll be off sword-fighting in the park.

"You want to come with me and Skittery? We're going to get lunch before the afternoon editions comes out."

He sniffed again and nodded.

"Okay." Adelaide gave him a kiss on top of his head and they stood up. They looked up to see Snipeshooter approach, his head bowed, and Skittery behind him.

"I'm sorry we didn't explain the rules to you, Tumbler," said Snipeshooter, his eyes trained on the ground. "Next time we'll play for fair." Skittery nudged him in the back. Snipeshooter held out a small cloth bag. "Here are your marbles back, since you didn't lose them fairly."

Adelaide looked down at Tumbler, who took the cloth bag and looked in, seeing all of his marbles in there. "Thanks, Snipes."

Adelaide clenched her jaw and grinned down at Snipeshooter. "That's very honest and noble of you, Snipeshooter," she said. Snipeshooter glanced up at her, not fooled by her grin.

"We're gonna go build a huge snowman in the park. You wanna come with?"

"Okay!" Tumbler grinned, shoving the bag of marbles into his pocket. "Bye, sis!" he called over his shoulder as he ran off with the other boys.

Skittery stepped over and put his arm around her. Adelaide sighed as they watched the younger ones run off down the street.

"You didn't have to do that, you know," said Adelaide. "It would've been a good lesson for him."

"I know," Skittery shrugged. "But I felt bad for the kid. I remember when I was about his age, Race conned me out of a brand new deck of cards. He still has them."

"Ah, so that's why you refuse to play cards with Race."

"Well, that and he cheats." Adelaide giggled.

"You know that if you want to run uptown and change, I'll pay for your trolley ride."

She grinned at him. "You're sweet, but sitting near the stove in Tibby's should dry me off enough."

"Come on. I'll buy you a cup of coffee."

"Darn right you will."

Skittery put his arm around her and they walked down the street toward Tibby's. Skittery kept their pace slow, wanting to spend as much time alone with her as possible.

Once they were inside the restaurant, he helped her with the coat and hung it on the rack next to the door.

Specs waved at them from across the room, so they weaved in and out of the tables and made our way to the table with him, Bumlets, and Itey.

"You're all wet, Aide!" Specs said. "Have trouble stayin' dry?"

She looked at Skittery. "You wanna take that question, Skitts?"

Skittery just shrugged. "She lost a snowball fight, fair and square."

"She's your girl, Skitts," Itey said. "You're supposed to let her win."

Adelaide raised an eyebrow at Skittery. "See? Itey knows how it's supposed to work."

"Eh." Skittery waved his hand in front of his face.


	2. Coney Island

_Author's Note: Thank you so much to my two always-faithful readers - BabyMyst and coveredinbees14. You guys are the best. :-)_

* * *

"Well, these are useless," Skittery threw his stack of soaking wet papers on the ground. Adelaide was sure he would much rather throw them at the hansom cab that just drove through the giant snow slush puddle that soaked both his papes and him, but there wasn't anything to be done about that.

"Looks like what goes around, comes around," Adelaide grinned at him. Skittery was not amused.

Adelaide put her arm around Tumbler. "Come on, Mikey," she said. "Let's sell our way down a few blocks so Skitts can change into something dry."

Skittery took her hand a gave it a little squeeze as they walked down Broadway towards the Newsboys Lodging House.

By the time they sold their way to Duane Street, all of their papers were gone, but they were still in the hole, having lost Skittery's papers.

"I'll change, and then we'll get some early lunch," said Skittery before he walked through the door. Adelaide took Tumbler's hand and they walked over to a bench to wait for Skittery.

"You're quiet today," she said to him. He just shrugged. "Everything okay?"

Tumbler nodded and looked up at me. "I'm tryin' to be real good so you say yes."

Her curiosity piqued, she responded, "say yes to what?"

"Snipes and Boots are goin' to Coney Island tomorrow." Adelaide could see where the conversation was going - _nope, no way_ , she thought. "Can I go with them?" He saw her inhale and hesitate, so he jumped in before she could say no. "Please, Aide? Snipes is always makin' fun of me for bein' a little kid, always havin' my big sister around. I'm eight years old now. I'm old enough to go off with my friends. And we grew up in Brooklyn, it's not like I'm askin' to go somewhere unfamiliar."

"Mikey, Coney is far away. You're gonna have to take a trolley if you want to get there and back with any time to do anything." She hoped that will deter him. There was no way she wanted her little brother walking around Brooklyn without her or Skittery or one of the older, more responsible and aware, newsies.

Tumbler looked down at his hands. "I know. I been savin'."

"You have?"

He nodded.

Adelaide clenched her jaw. She didn't want him hanging around Snipeshooter more than he had to, but she also knew it was important for boys to be able to prove themselves to each other. But Brooklyn?

"Aide, I promise we'll be careful," he turned towards her, folding his hands, begging, "We'll go around his neighborhood. We'll go far around it, so he doesn't even know we're there."

"Mikey, nothing happens that he doesn't know about."

"It was so long ago, Aide. And he hardly knew I existed."

She looked at Tumbler, trying to decide if he was right. He was right…

"Who hardly knew you existed?" Skittery sat down on the other side of Tumbler.

"No one," Adelaide said a little too quickly. Skittery looked at her and she know he suspected something.

"Aide won't let me go to Coney Island with the fellas tomorrow," Tumbler sighed.

"Why not?" Skittery looked up at Adelaide.

"You read the papes, same as me. You know the gangs there are as bad as the Fourth Ward here."

"Only in Vinegar Hill. If they go down through Brooklyn Heights as soon as they get off the bridge, they should be fine."

Adelaide gave him a look. She needed him to side with her on this. She needed him to help Tumbler figure out another way to prove his independence to Snipeshooter.

"We'll do that, Aide," Tumbler looked up at her, those big brown eyes pleading.

Adelaide had the sinking feeling that she would regret it.

"Okay."

Tumbler beamed and wrapped his arms around her neck. "Thank you, Aide!"

Adelaide looked at Skittery over Tumbler's shoulder, hoping he knew how unhappy she was with him. She was met with an inquiring look from Skittery.

* * *

"So what's wrong with Brooklyn?" Skittery asked later that evening as he walked Adelaide home. "I thought you two were from Brooklyn."

"We are." Adelaide didn't want to talk about it. There were still some things she hadn't told Skittery about Tumbler's and her life before they joined up with the newsies.

Skittery shrugged. "So what's the big deal?"

Adelaide took a deep breath. She knew this day would come at some point. "There was a time after we got kicked to the streets and before we came here…we had no money, no food…" Suddenly, everything came back to her at once. Sleeping on the floor of an abandoned factory on the Brooklyn waterfront. Never having any money, always having to hand it over for protection. Aways having Tumbler sleep between her and the wall, just in case…

"Aide," he said softly.

She looked over at him, and her heart melted at his look for genuine concern. "I'm sorry, I just…we fell in with some bad people, but they offered us protection…"

"We've all been there, Aide. You do what you gotta to survive."

She nodded, swallowing the lump forming in her throat. "We ran away from them. And I know for a fact that they were not happy about that." She bit her lip. "I just don't want them to find Tumbler tomorrow."

Skittery nodded. "I get it."

"But if they just stay on the trolley, they should probably be okay, right?" Adelaide said more to convince myself than him.

He nodded again. "Of course. And I heard Race talkin' about how he's goin' to Sheepshead tomorrow anyway. He's gonna ride with them."

She exhaled a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "Okay. That's good."

"There's four of them going. They'll be okay."

Adelaide nodded.

They stopped in front of the Elizabeth Home for Girls, where Adelaide lived.

"I'll walk them to the bridge in the morning before I get our papes and meet you at our spot," he said, taking her hands.

"Thank you," Adelaide grinned at him.

Skittery smiled down at her and she stepped towards him and let him wrap his arms around her. She rested her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes. No matter what happened, she always felt safe in Skittery's arms.


	3. A Day's Wages

The next evening at dinner, Adelaide and Skittery sat at a table with Specs, Itey, and Bumlets. The boys were laughing over some joke that Bumlets told as Adelaide looked at the clock for the fifth time in as many minutes. It was 7:34pm and the boys still haven't come back from Coney Island yet.

"Aide," Skittery put his hand on her bouncing knee. "They're fine. I'm sure they'll be back any minute."

She nodded. When he said it, it made her feel better, but the nagging thoughts continued in the back of her mind - what if they got jumped? What if they ran into one of the gangs? Was Snipeshooter going to walk through that door and tell her that Tumbler was stuck in Brooklyn?

"You did the right thing, Aide," Skittery continued. "I think this is as good for you as it is for him. They probably just splashed around in the water and ate too many sweets."

"Thanks." She smiled at him, if only so she could see him smile back.

The bell over the door rang, and Adelaide immediately felt every muscle in her body relax when she saw Tumbler, Boots, and Snipeshooter walk through the door, laughing and talking. She was so relieved so see them, she didn't even care that the day had probably brought Tumbler closer to Snipeshooter.

"Look who it is," Adelaide grinned with relief as they passed by her table.

"Hey, shh," Snipeshooter muttered as they passed by Adelaide and Skittery.

"Are we interrupting?" Skittery chuckled, having noticed their sudden silence.

"Nope," Snipeshooter said a little too quickly.

Adelaide looked from Snipeshooter avoiding her gaze to Boots rubbing the back of his neck to Tumbler studying the floor.

"How was Coney Island?" Adelaide asked casually.

"Fine," said Snipeshooter. Boots and Tumbler stayed silent.

"Hm," said Adelaide, looking between the three. "You looked pretty excited for it to just be fine."

Snipeshooter shrugged. "Well, it was." With that, he lightly pushed the others toward a booth in the corner.

Adelaide frowned at them and glanced at Skittery.

"Is that just a boy thing, or are they hiding something?"

"You know how boys are," Skittery smirked, his arm resting on the back of her chair. "Brotherhood secrets and all."

Adelaide raised an eyebrow at him. "Do you have brotherhood secrets?"

"Of course," Skittery shrugged.

Adelaide smirked and opened her mouth.

"But you can't hear them," interrupted Specs. "That's why they're called secrets."

Adelaide chuckled and looked back toward the boys. Snipeshooter was busy excited whispering something to the other younger newsies, as Boots shook his head and ate his sandwich, and Tumbler stared at the table. Every so often, he would glance over at Adelaide.

"Something's up," said Adelaide.

Skittery glanced over. "I wouldn't worry about it. They're kids. How much trouble could they have gotten into if they weren't runnin' from the bulls when they came in?"

Ignoring Skittery's judgement, Adelaide stood up and walked over.

"Aide, let it go…" Skittery called after her.

"Aren't you hungry?" Adelaide asked, sliding in next to Tumbler. Snipeshooter quickly stopped talking when she sat down.

"Not really," said Tumbler.

He would never spill anything in front of the boys. Normally, Adelaide would let them have their fun and secrets, but something about the whole situation made the hairs stand up on the back of her neck. "Well, if you're not hungry, why don't we save our money for breakfast, and we can go get you a new coat?" Adelaide stood up. "The ladies from the CAS were handin' out coats earlier."

"Okay," Tumbler nodded and stood up. Adelaide put her arm around him and they walked toward the door.

"Go with your big sister, you baby," Snipeshooter muttered behind them. Adelaide glanced down at Tumbler and knew he had heard it.

"Ignore him," she said softly.

Adelaide and Tumbler walked out into the cold and walked down the street.

"So what did you guys see at Coney?"

"Stuff," shrugged Tumbler.

"What kind of stuff? Any bearded ladies? Dwarf circus?"

"Sure."

"What was your favorite part?"

Finally, Tumbler couldn't take it any longer. "It was all Snipeshooter's idea! Boots and I just went with him. We didn't do nothin', I swear it. Snipeshooter said there were girls in some of the bars who would-"

Tumbler's voice failed him when he saw the flash in Adelaide's eyes. He put his hand over his mouth.

Adelaide wanted to scream. What was Snipeshooter's idea? And what was he doing taking her little brother to a bar? Her mind reeled at the sort of things he could have spent his money on. But Tumbler already knew he had said too much, and her getting angry would only to clam him up. She slowly exhaled.

"It's okay, Mikey," she said, calmly, putting her hands on his shoulder. She bent down to his level. "If you didn't do anything, then you're not in trouble, okay?" Tumbler nodded. "What did Snipeshooter say about the girls in the bars?"

Tumbler swallowed, torn between his allegiance to his friends and the guilt of what happened. "There were girls who would...you know…aw, Aide, don't make me tell you. It's embarrasin'!"

"Did Snipeshooter do anything with a girl? Did he give her money to do it?"

Tumbler bit his lip.

* * *

The door of Tibby's flew open, the bell nearly flying off. Adelaide stormed in, and marched straight over to Snipeshooter and smacked him upside the head.

"What the hell were you thinking, you little shit?!" she yelled.

"Hey!" yelled Snipeshooter.

"Whoa, Aide," said Skittery, standing up.

"Listen!" She grabbed Snipeshooter by his collar, nearly lifting him off his seat. "I want you to stay away from my brother, you hear me?" She smacked him on the other side of the head. "And if you had any decency you wouldn't be leading these other kids who look up to you to such places! You may be beyond saving, but I'll be damned if you lead my brother to hell along with you!"

"Aide, what's goin' on?" Skittery asked, walking over.

Adelaide dropped Snipeshooter's collar with a push and turned away.

"The little snitch," Snipeshooter muttered, but not quiet enough to evade Adelaide's ears. She whipped around, her hand up in the air to slap him across the face when a hand grabbed her wrist.

"Easy," said Skittery, holding her wrist in one hand and wrapping the other around her waist. He pulled her toward the exit.

"If I catch you around him again, I'll cut off your diseased little-"

But she was cut off by the door closing.

Tibby's was dead silent, with all eyes on Snipeshooter, his cheeks burning.

"Don't think nothin' of it," Race piped up from the next table over.

Snipeshooter kept his eyes on the table and sunk down in his seat.

* * *

"What the hell was that?!" Skittery put Adelaide down once they were outside.

"That little bastard took my brother to a brothel in Coney Island!" Adelaide yelled. "Where a newsie can pay a day's wages to get….pleasure."

Skittery rolled his eyes. "Snipeshooter ain't been with a girl. And that would cost him more than a day's wages."

Adelaide's eyebrows shot up. "And you would know?"

Skittery sighed. "No."

"He wasn't with a girl…he…they…" Adelaide rolled her eyes, "The cheapest thing a whore would do."

"Oh."

"And YOU said it was probably nothin'!"

"I was wrong," said Skittery, holding this hands up. "I-" but the sound of sniffling behind him cut him off. He turned around and saw Tumbler, huddled against the side of the building, tears running down his face.

Adelaide closed her eyes, the guilt of her tantrum settling in. She had completely lost her mind and her little brother was left out in the cold while she smacked around one of his best friends. No matter what sort of heathen Adelaide thought Snipeshooter was, Tumbler didn't deserve what she had just done.

Skittery walked over and crouched in front of Tumbler. "Hey buddy," he said. "You okay?"

"I didn't mean to get him in in trouble," said Tumbler. "Now Snipes is gonna hate me."

"I'll take care of that," said Skittery. "Look, Tumbler, what Snipes did was...wrong. But you were smart enough to know it was wrong. And you didn't do nothin', so it's okay."

"Okay." He sniffed.

"Come 'ere." Skittery pulled the boy into a hug.

Watching the two of them, it hit Adelaide how lucky she was to have Skittery. He always kept her grounded, and Tumbler adored him. She realized that Tumbler probably looked up to Skittery more than he did Snipeshooter, and for that, she felt even luckier.

"I'm sorry, Aide." Tumbler looked up at her over Skittery's shoulder with tears running down his cheeks.

"You don't have to be sorry," said Adelaide, walking over. Skittery let go of Tumbler and Adelaide fell to her knees and hugged her brother, not caring that her knees were wet and cold. Feeling his little arms hug her neck so tight brought tears to her eyes. "I love you, Mikey. That's why I get a little crazy when it comes to you being safe."

"I know, Aide. I love you too." He pulled back and looked at her. "Can I stay with you tonight, Aide?"

Adelaide shook her head. "I wish you could, buddy."

"But Snipes is gonna be mean coz I snitched on him."

"He won't do anything with me around," said Skittery. "I'll make sure of that."


	4. Aftermath

The bunk room was its usual flurry of activity. Boys were washing up, playing cards, talking, and roughhousing.

Snipeshooter hadn't spoken to anyone for the rest of the day. He was sitting on his bunk absently shuffling a deck of cards.

Tumbler stood in the washroom brushing his teeth.

"You okay?" Skittery sidled up to Tumbler at the sink. Tumbler just nodded. Skittery ruffled his hair and began brushing his teeth. Tumbler rinsed and spit and walked into the bunk room.

Tumbler walked across the room to his bunk, only to find his pillow and sheets soaked with water.

He looked towards Snipeshooter's bunk and met Snipeshooter's hard gaze. Tumbler said not a word. He turned and walked over to a window, opened it, and climbed out.

Moments later, Skittery emerged from the washroom and saw Tumbler's empty bunk. "Where'd he go?"

Itey pointed out the window. Skittery saw the wet bed and sighed. He walked over to Snipeshooter's bunk, where he was reclining.

"Get up," said Skittery.

"Why?" Snipeshooter, his voice hard and defensive.

"Because Tumbler is sleeping there tonight."

"This is my bunk."

"Not after you soaked his bed."

"He had it comin'."

"Look, I know you're upset because Aide embarrassed you in front of everyone today. But you shouldn't have done what you did."

"Why? Everyone else does it."

"Yeah? You don't see Specs doing it. You don't see Jack or Race or Blink doing it. You don't see me doing it."

Skittery turned toward the window and slung his leg to climb out when he heard Snipeshooter mutter, "Only coz you got Aide to do it for you."

"That's it!" Skittery yelled, charging towards Snipeshooter's bunk, but Specs and Itey stepped in front of him in time.

"Let it go, Skitts," said Specs.

"You don't talk about Aide like that!" Skittery pointed at Snipeshooter. "I'm goin' up to get Tumbler, and if you're not out of that bed by the time I get back, you're gonna regret it."

With that, Skittery turned and climbed out the window.

"I'd get out if I were you," said Race from the next bunk over, not taking his eyes off the racing form.

"Why should I? The little jerk needs to learn, that's what happens to snitches."

"What did you expect him to do? Lie to Aide?" Race looked over at him. "Besides, you crossed the line with Skittery talkin' about his girl like that."

Snipes just sighed and rolled his eyes.

* * *

Skittery shivered as he climbed up the fire escape. Snow began to fall and a cold wind blew across the rooftop as he climbed over. He saw Tumbler huddled in a corner, his little arms wrapped around himself.

Skittery walked over and crouched down next to him.

"It's a little cold out here to sleep don't ya think?"

Tumbler just shrugged.

"Why don't you come inside? It's warmer."

"I got nowhere to sleep."

"I found a bunk for ya."

Tumbler looked up at him, his eyes filled with tears. "I don't wanna go back in there."

"Snipes won't bother you no more."

Tumbler just looked at the ground. "None of my friends will talk to me now."

"I'm talking to you, ain't I?" Skittery gave him a small smirk.

Tumbler gave a small grin.

"And I know that Boots probably felt the same way as you about what happened today."

Tumbler hesitated and then nodded. "When he figured out what was gonna happen, he told Snipes we was gonna wait outside and then he dragged me out."

"He's a good friend."

Tumbler nodded. "Snipes always acts like I ain't tough because I'm always with Aide, but…it's not just her, you know? I want to be around her. She's the only family I got left."

"There's nothin' wrong with that."

"And I wasn't born on the streets like all you boys. And Snipes says I ain't tough like the rest of you. But he don't know about when Aide and I had to live in Vinegar Hill, but I can't tell him coz Aide doesn't want anyone to know…" Realization dawned on Tumbler's face. "Oops."

Skittery forced a grin. "The secret's safe with me," he said, though this was the first he had ever heard of Tumbler and Aide having to survive in the worst part of Brooklyn on their own. "Now come on. It's freezing out here." He held out his hand to Tumbler. Tumbler grabbed his hand and they stood up together.

When they got back into the bunk room, Snipeshooter's bunk was empty and he was nowhere to be seen.

"I don't wanna sleep in his bed," said Tumbler.

Skittery put his arm around Tumbler and guided him to his own. "You can sleep in mine."

"We'll be bunk mates," Specs grinned from the bottom bunk.

"Unlucky you, coz Specs snores," Skittery smirked.

Tumbler grinned and climbed up onto Skittery's bunk.

"Sleep tight, kid."

Skittery walked over to Snipeshooter's bunk and flopped down on the bed.

"So where'd he run off to?" Skittery asked, toeing off his shoes, letting them flop on the ground.

Race shrugged, chewing on the cigar stub. "Dunno. He heard you two comin' down the fire escape and stormed out."

"Smart kid," said Skittery.

Race looked over at Skittery. "So is it true Snipes gave up a day's worth of pay for a blowjob?"

Skittery sighed. "That's what it sounds like."

Race chuckled and shook his head. "Hope it was worth it."


	5. Missing

The next morning, Adelaide met Tumbler and Skittery on their usual corner of Broadway and Houston. Every morning, Skittery would buy their papes, and Adelaide would get breakfast for them. They would settle up at the end of the day.

Adelaide grinned when she saw Tumbler with Skittery that day.

"It's all my fault," Tumbler said as they cross the street to meet Adelaide.

"No, it's not." Skittery put his arm around Tumbler. "He made his choice both times."

"Trouble with Snipes?" Adelaide asked, handing Skittery his pastry. She broke hers in half and handed half to Tumbler.

Tumbler didn't say anything, just took a big bite of his breakfast. Skittery gave Adelaide a look that said he'd tell her later.

"Nothin' to worry about," Skittery said, overly casual.

"So how's the headline today?" Adelaide lightly nudged Tumbler.

"Vee haf uh feel," he says, his mouth full of food.

Adelaide chuckled. "Now that sounds like quite the news story."

Tumbler grinned and finished chewing. "We have a fire. Front page."

"Well, we should be eating good tonight, then."

He quickly finished his pastry and grabbed a stack of papers. He walked down the street, shouting headlines, some real, some not so much.

"So what happened?" Adelaide asked Skittery as she picked up her own stack of papers.

Skittery sighed and picked up the remaining papers. "Last night when Tumbler was getting ready for bed, Snipeshooter put snow in Tumbler's bed." Skittery saw the mama bear coming out in her, because he quickly added, "don't worry, I squashed it. Just listen."

"Okay."

"Tumbler walked back into the bunk room, saw his bed, and ran out the window to the roof. When I came in, the fellas told me what happened. I told Snipeshooter that I was going to get Tumbler, and by the time I got back inside, he was going to be out of his bunk because that's where Tumbler would be sleeping."

"Please tell me he was in his bunk when you got back and you grabbed him by his collar and threw him down the stairs."

"Easy, girl. And no. I went to the roof, got Tumbler inside, and by the time we got in, Snipeshooter was gone."

"Good."

"No, Aide. I mean gone. He's gone. No one has seen him since last night."

"Wait…really?"

Skittery nodded. "We're all worried about him."

Adelaide rolled her eyes. "Well, good riddance."

"He may not make the best choices, but he's still one of us, Aide."

Adelaide sighed. He was right. She hated Snipeshooter with every fiber of her being, but he was still a newsie, and newsies have to stick together.

"Where do you think he went?"

Skittery shrugged. "We hope he's just up in midtown coolin' off."

* * *

Snipeshooter sold his last paper and pulled out a cigar stub he'd swiped from Racetrack before he had left the Manhattan lodging house. He walked towards Poplar back to the Brooklyn Newsboys Lodging House.

"Stupid bitch and her whiny brother," Snipeshooter muttered to himself as he pulled his coat closer around himself, bowing his head against the snow. "I don't need no one lookin' after me, and I don't need no big sister givin' me grief for doin' what hundreds of men do every day. I shouldn't have to give up my bed just coz some brat can't keep his mouth shut. He's a newsie now. He needs to know what that means. Means you keep quiet about stuff that happens. He ain't gonna grow up with any friends if he's just a snitch all the time."

"Got yourself an invisible friend, there?" said a voice.

"Huh?" Snipeshooter snapped his head up and saw a young man in front of him. The man looked around 17, although he spoke with a tone that indicated he was a few years older. He wore clothes that were once fine, but had clearly seen better days. He had the air of someone who lived life on the street. "No, just...talkin' to myself."

The man nodded. "Got troubles?"

Snipeshooter just shrugged. "Just the fellas I live with. They're all stupid. They just don't know what livin' on the street is all about."

"And you do?"

Snipeshooter jutted his chin out. "Been on my own since I could walk."

The man chuckled. "A man after my own heart." Snipeshooter stood up a little straighter after being called a man. The man held out his hand. "Ralphie Valentini."

Snipeshooter's eyes widened. "You're Ralphie Valentini?"

Ralphie nodded. "Last time I checked."

"But you're in charge of Brooklyn."

Ralphie chuckled. "I wouldn't say I'm in charge of Brooklyn...but people listen when I talk, that's for sure."

"You're the only person Spot Conlon is afraid of."

Ralphie sized Snipeshooter up. "You afraid of Spot Conlon?"

"He's the most famous newsie in all of New York."

"Yeah? What do they say about him?"

"They say he sells over 200 papes a day, and all the Brooklyn newsies do what he says. And them Brooklyn boys are big."

"That's all true," said Ralphie. "And you know why they do what he says?" Snipeshooter shook his head. "It's coz if Spot says to do somethin', it's because I told him so."

"Wow…"

"Where you from, kid?"

"Manhattan. Lower East Side."

"Jack Kelly's boys?"

Snipeshooter nodded.

"And they're givin' you trouble?"

"Well, not really them. Just Tumbler and Aide." He rolled his eyes at her name. "She's always getting us in trouble for doing nothing."

"Aide?" Ralphie furrowed his brow.

"Yeah," Snipeshooter rolled his eyes. "Adelaide Taylor. She's the pain in my side right now."

Ralphie nodded slowly, looking across the river. "I see."

The snow began to fall in heavier flakes and Snipeshooter shivered. Ralphie looked back down at him.

"Where are you staying' now?" asked Ralphie.

"The boys house on Poplar."

"Why not come stay with me and my boys? It ain't as nice, but it's free."

"Really?" Snipeshooter grinned, the idea of getting on Ralphie Valentini's good side and a free place to stay overshadowing any trepidations he might have normally had.

"Sure," said Ralphie, walking away from the river. "We take care of our own and we all know what it means livin' on the streets."

Snipeshooter didn't even look back towards Manhattan as he followed Ralphie down the street.


	6. Reunion

A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Will try to post more often. :-)

* * *

"It sure is comin' down out there," Specs said, taking a bite of his sandwich. The newsies were all huddled in Tibby's, watching the snow fall outside.

"And I'm not looking forward to walking uptown," Adelaide said as she picked a fry off of Skittery's plate.

"Guess you'll have to stay around here a little while longer," Skittery grinned as he puts his arm around her.

"Oh, too bad," she grinned as she leaned in. He met her halfway and kissed her, slow and sweet.

"Gross, Aide," Tumbler complained, but they ignored him.

"Get used to it, kid," Specs said. "Just be glad Mush don't have one of his girls here."

Skittery pulled back an inch and turned to Tumbler. "Just wait 'til you're older," he said. "You'll find some girl and you'll want to hold her hand and buy her lunch and kiss her all the time."

"Nope. Girls are gross."

Adelaide chuckled and ate the fry she had stolen.

Suddenly, Boots burst into Tibby's, everyone to jump. "Ralphie Valentini's on his way here!" he said, his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath.

Adelaide stiffened and pulled away from Skittery.

"Here? Now?" Jack asked, standing up, sounding panicked.

Boots nodded. "He's got Spot Conlon and Snipeshooter with him too."

"Snipes?" Tumbler perked up.

"Oh, god," Adelaide whispered. She didn't have time to be angry or self-righteously vindicated at Snipeshooter's involvement. Ralphie Valentini was coming. He found her. Should she run? How close was he? Did she have time to get a few blocks away? She needed to get Tumbler out of there - she could not let Ralphie take him away. She needed to get out of there. She didn't know what Ralphie would do if he found her.

"Aide," Skittery put his arm around her, "you okay?'

"Why's Valentini headed here?" Race asked.

"I don't know," Jack said, sitting back down. Adelaide could see his hands shake. "Everyone just act normal. No one do anything stupid."

"We're here for you, Jack," Blink said, giving him a nod.

"Aide?" Skittery repeated.

"Mikey," She looked up at Tumbler. He looked up at her, looking as scared as Adelaide. "Run. Get out of here, okay? Run out the back and go to the lodging house. Don't leave until Skittery comes to get you."

"Not without you," he said.

Adelaide heard the bell over the door ring behind her. She had run out of time.

"Run!" she whispered.

Tumbler grabbed his hat and ran out of back of the restaurant.

"Aide, what's going on?" Skittery whispered.

Adelaide looked over at him, wishing she had told him more about what happened in Brooklyn after she'd gotten kicked out of her home and before they had run away to Manhattan.

"Jack Kelly." Ralphie Valentini's voice was like ice on the back of her neck. She grabbed Skittery's hand and he gave hers a squeeze.

"Ralphie Valentini." Jack nodded. He spit in his hand and held it out to Ralphie, who looked at it, disgusted.

Ralphie stood taller than most of the newsies in the restaurant. Despite the air of cruelty that emanated from him, he was handsome. Not the sort of butterflies-in-your-stomach, smile-that-makes-you-feel-all-warm-inside handsome. More magnetic, charismatic, objectively good looking handsome. When he smiled he seemed like the nicest guy in town, but when he glared, the receiver felt that death was eminent. Despite being at least 22, he looked only 17, and he'd been running the streets of Brooklyn for as long as anyone can remember.

Jack looked from Ralphie to Spot. "Heya, Spot."

Spot spit in his own hand and shook Jack's hand. "Heya, Jacky-boy."

Jack looked at Snipeshooter. "We were worried about you."

Snipeshooter shrugged nonchalantly, but avoided eye contact. "I can take care of myself."

Jack nodded. "So what can we do for you fellas?"

"Oh, I came to reconnect with an old friend." With that, Ralphie turned and trained his eyes on Adelaide. She squeezed Skittery's hand. Ralphie slowly walked through the restaurant and stopped in front of their table. "Hey Addie," he grinned. "Long time, no see."

Skittery frowned. "How do you two…"

"Oh, Addie here and I go way back."

"Please don't call me that," she said quietly.

"Aw, why not?" Ralphie traced his finger down her cheek, and she flinched at his touch. Ralphie chuckled. "No gratitude…you're forgetting who kept you out of the whorehouses."

Adelaide couldn't take a good breath. Her hands shook, and her heart pounded in her ears.

Ralphie smirked and Skittery stood up, drawing himself up to his full height which was still an inch shorter than Ralphie.

"Can I help ya?" Ralphie raised an eyebrow at Skittery.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Skittery," Adelaide tugged on his hand, surprised he would talk to Ralphie so brazenly.

Ralphie looked down at her once more. "You and I got some unfinished business."

Adelaide could feel every eye in Tibby's watching, each of them wondering what was happening.

"What do you want from her, Ralphie?" asked Jack.

"She's comin' with me."

"Oh come on, Ralphie, she's one of us."

"She was never anything but mine."

Adelaide bit her lip, trying to hold tears at bay.

Skittery clenched his fists, and Adelaide became afraid that he'd be stupid enough to punch not just any North Brooklyn street gang leader, but THE North Brooklyn street gang leader.

"Skittery, sit down, please," Adelaide begged, putting her hand on his arm.

"Listen to your girl," Snipeshooter piped up from behind Ralphie.

Spot rolled his eyes and smacked Snipeshooter in the back of the head.

Skittery stared Ralphie down before Ralphie smirked and turned around. "Time to go," he said to Adelaide.

"Please," she shook her head. "Don't make me leave."

"He can't make you leave," Skittery said.

But Adelaide knew that he could. Ralphie could knock Skittery out with one punch and throw her over his shoulder. She had no doubt Spot could take on the rest of the newsies with his cane, if any of them were dumb enough to stand up to a Brooklyn boy.

"He's right," shrugged Ralphie. "I can't. But if you wake up one morning and your brother is gone...you'll know you made the wrong choice."

Adelaide stood up. "You stay away from Mikey."

Ralphie smirked. "There's that old spark." He shrugged. "Your choice."

At this point, Adelaide would almost prefer being thrown over his shoulder and dragged out of there. She looked over at Skittery, who was looking at her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I have to go."

The look Skittery gave her broke her heart. "Don't leave, Aide."

"She has to," said Ralphie. "I already got one of my boys following little Mikey to your lodging house."

"I'm coming," her voice cracked.

Skittery pulled her close and held her tight. She buried her face in his shoulder, knowing it will be awhile before they were so close to me again.

"This isn't fair," Jack said.

"It also ain't fair that my pop beat my ma to death before putting a bullet in his brain," said Ralphie. "But that's life."

"Why do you always gotta be so grim?"

"Part of my charm," Ralphie smirked. Ralphie snapped his fingers, said, "Spot," and pointed at Adelaide.

Spot nodded and stepped forward. He grabbed her arm and pulled her away from Skittery.

"Spot!" yelled Jack.

"Let her go," Skittery said. "She's goin' willingly."

Spot barely had time to take a step before Skittery landed a punch right on his jaw.

Then all hell broke loose.


	7. Back to Brooklyn

"Will you ever let her come back?" asked Skittery, holding his side and holding a snowball to his jaw from the fight earlier. After the brawl at Tibby's died down and they all got kicked out, Skittery, Spot, Snipeshooter, and Ralphie walked Adelaide uptown to the Elizabeth Home for Girls. Jack went to go get Tumbler.

Ralphie shrugged. "Depends."

"On what?"

"On what I feel like."

"I still can't believe you're just gonna take her," said Skittery. "What are you gonna make her do anyway?"

Ralphie smirked and looked over at him. "Is she your girl or somethin'?"

"Yeah," said Skittery, turning towards him. "She is."

"Don't worry. I kept her out of the whorehouses back then, and I'll do that now. She'll be safe."

Skittery clenched his jaw, not trusting Ralphie any more than he'd trust a Delancey.

The front door of the Elizabeth Home opened and Spot walked out, holding a full pillowcase, and a sullen Adelaide behind him.

She walked over to Skittery's uninjured side and he put his arm around her. She buried her face in his shoulder, trying to soak up as much of him as she could.

Skittery's arm tightened around her and rested his cheek against hers. "What's the story with you two? You never told me you knew Ralphie Valentini."

"It was from a time in my life I'd rather forget. I'm sorry I never told you."

"I'll find a way to get you out, Aide. I promise."

She shook her head and looked up at him. "Don't mess with Ralphie. He knows people. And those people know people. And everyone owes him a favor. Just keep Tumbler safe, okay?"

"I'll come see you," he said.

Skittery leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. The intensity of his kiss brought tears to her eyes, and she held tightly onto him.

"Okay, that's enough," Ralphie grabbed her arm and pulled her away, but she kept her eyes on Skittery.

"I love you. Don't forget that, Aide."

"I love you too." Her voice cracked.

"Let's go," said Ralphie, still gripping her arm. "I want to get back home before dinner."

"What about Mikey?" she asked. "Please let me say goodbye to my brother."

"Jack should've been here by now. Not my problem that he's not."

"They're probably on their way," said Skittery. "You gotta let her say goodbye."

"Aide!" Adelaide's body flooded with relief at the sound of Tumbler's voice. She turned and saw him sprinting down the street, snow flying at his feet, with Jack not far behind.

She yanked her arm out of Ralphie's grasp and ran over to him and met him on the corner across the street. She fell to her knees and he plowed into her, his little arms tight around her neck. She became a sobbing mess again.

"Aide, please don't go."

"I have to."

"Take me with you."

"No."

"You can't leave me. We're family."

Her whole body shook as she sobbed when she heard that.

"We are," she said. "It won't be gone forever. I promise."

He pulled back and looked at her. "Be careful, Aide." He wiped the tears from her cheeks with his thumbs.

She nodded. "You and Skittery look after each other, okay?"

Tumbler nodded. "I will. I promise."

Ralphie and the rest of the group crossed the street.

"Spot," said Jack, hanging back. Spot looked at Jack and hung back with him. "Keep an eye on her for us, will ya?" Spot raised an eyebrow. "If anything were to happen to her…it ain't just Skittery and Tumbler who would be hurt. Aide's one of us."

Spot watched him for a beat. "I get that." He nodded. "Sure. I'll look out for her."

"Thanks," Jack nodded.

They crossed the street and joined the rest of the group.

"Time to go, Addie," Ralphie said.

Tumbler frowned and pulled away from Adelaide and faced him. "Her name is Adelaide."

Ralphie chuckled. "The kid's got a lot more grit than the last time I saw him."

Tumbler just glared at Ralphie.

"It's all a front," Snipeshooter piped in. "He ain't nothin' but a little pipsqueak that hides behind his sister's skirt."

Tumbler lunged at Snipeshooter, but Skittery grabbed him and held him back. Spot held Snipeshooter back.

"Enough," Ralphie said loudly, which was enough to placate the boys, though they continued to glare at each other. "Time to go." He grabbed Adelaide's arm and pulled her down the street.

Jack, Skittery, and Tumbler were silent as they watched Ralphie, Snipeshooter, Spot and Adelaide get swallowed up by the crowded streets.

Tumbler sniffed and watched his sister disappear with tears running down his cheeks.

* * *

The sun had set behind them as Adelaide allowed herself to be led over the the Brooklyn Bridge. The sun had set by the time they walked down an alley to the door of a a rundown tenement building. Laundry hung between the two buildings, and the stairs going to the second floor were falling apart.

"Home sweet home," said Ralphie.

"You live here?" Adelaide asked, sizing up the building.

"Were you expecting the Hotel Chelsea?" asked Ralphie, opening the door.

"I guess I expected you to have moved up in the world in the past couple years." She walked through the door, and nearly fell down the flight of stairs that led down to the basement.

"Watch it, girl." Ralphie growled behind her.

Adelaide walked down the steep stairs, keeping a hand on the wall. One false move, and she'd be lying at the bottom of the stairs with a broken neck.

Adelaide walked in and looked around, having to squint in the dark of the basement. Gas lamps scattered around the room provided enough light to see cots and blankets all over the place. About half the beds were already occupied, and a sheet hung haphazardly in the corner, giving someone some private space to sleep.

"Welcome to your new home," said Spot as Ralphie passed her and walked towards the sheet in the corner.

"I almost prefer the warehouse by the waterfront you used to have," Adelaide mumbled.

"Well, my turf is spreading," said Ralphie, "and I need to be in a spot where I can get anywhere quickly. Now get your things, you're movin' in here." Ralphie opened the sheet that divided the corner from the rest of the room. He pulled the sheet aside to reveal two mattresses on the floor and a gas lamp.

Adelaide's heart raced. She looked over at Spot, who kept his face stoic, but when he glanced at her, she could see something in his eyes. Regret? Pity? Apology?

Adelaide swallowed hard, her face burning, and took her pillow case from Spot and walked past Ralphie into the makeshift room.

Ralphie gestured to the bed. "Time for bed."

He sat down on the mattress and took off his shoes and shirt.

Adelaide's heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest. What was he going to make her do? She began to tear up from sheer panic.

"I figured it's not right that you're my girl and I make you sleep near all the fellas alone," he said.

"I'm not your girl."

"Aren't you?" Ralphie smirked. "Haven't you always been?"

Adelaide bit her lip and sat down on the bed. Her heart continued to race at the thought of what Ralphie might do that she became short of breath.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his voice suddenly soft and caring.

"Ralphie, please don't do this. I know I ran away, but please don't make me do this."

"Hey, hey," he said softly, walking around to her. He knelt in front of her and put his hands on her shoulders, rubbing her arms. Adelaide wiped away the tears that had fallen and tried to get her breathing under control. "It's okay. Addie, we're not going to do anything you're uncomfortable with."

His fake soothing made Adelaide feel sick, but knowing she was safe for the night calmed her. "Okay."

Ralphie pulled her close, rubbing her back. "I didn't mean to scare you, Addie."

Adelaide rested her chin on his shoulder and closed her eyes. She was safe - for now. As her breathing returned to normal, she felt her heart rate slow.

"Come on, let's get some sleep," he said softly.

Adelaide felt herself get sleepy at his suggestion. It had been a long, hard day, and nothing sounded so good as to crawl onto the mattress and sleep for a week. She toed off her shoes and crawled into bed. Ralphie covered her with a blanket before he walked around and lay down on the other side. He extinguished the gas lamp and settled into bed.

Ralphie took her hand and gave it a squeeze. Adelaide was asleep before she could pull it away.


	8. Brooklyn

_A/N: I'm so humbled and grateful for all your wonderful reviews. You folks are just so swell. :-)_

* * *

"So how long do you think before Ralphie takes the new girl?" one of the Brooklyn newsies asked as he leaned against the outer wall of the tenement building the next morning.

His friend gave him a disgusted look. "She's sixteen, Blade."

"Oh come on, Fire. That never stopped him before."

Fire rolled his eyes. "Ralphie don't want her for himself. She's just another one passing through."

"Is he gonna sell her to the brothel?" asked Blade.

Fire shook his head. "Nah. He'll teach her how to work the crowds. If she's any good, he might loan her out to help with the panel games."

"Oh, we always eat good with those." Blade grinned.

Adelaide walked up the from the basement of the condemned tenement that Ralphie's gang claimed as their own.

"Heya, doll," Fire winked as she walked past. Adelaide barely glanced at him, afraid to make eye contact with anything but the ground.

She'd hardly slept the night before. The tenement basement was a far cry from the Elizabeth Home, with opium addicts and whores as its upstairs neighbors. She had woken up in the middle of the night, freezing. Ralphis had noticed and had pulled her close to him. Adelaide was so grateful for the warmth, she didn't push him away, but she cried herself back to sleep.

"Sleep well?" Blade called.

"If you didn't, you can try my bed tonight," Fire added.

Adelaide felt her cheeks burn as she rushed down the street.

"Don't let them get to you," she heard a voice next to her.

She startled and looked up to see Spot walking next to her. She hadn't even heard him approach.

"Those two are all talk," said Spot. "Ralphie won't let anything happen to you."

Adelaide didn't say anything.

"Look, Ralphie wants me to stick with you," said Spot. "To make sure you don't go runnin' off anywhere. You don't have to talk or anything, I don't care. Just don't do anything stupid, okay? Don't run off because you'll get lost and then we'll both be in trouble. Trust me – Ralphie ain't kind to the people that piss him off."

Adelaide didn't respond, just kept her eyes down.

Spot led her to the wagon where they bought their papes.

"We're gonna sell down in Brooklyn Heights," said Spot, handing his money to the man and taking his stack of papes. "It's safer. That and Park Slope is where the rich people live. You wanna stay away from Vinegar Hill…that's where the real gangs are."

"I know where to avoid," said Adelaide. "I grew up in Brooklyn."

Spot looked at her for a beat and then nodded. "Good. In any case, stick with me," said Spot, as they walked along. "Go only where I go, and if I tell you to stay away from somewhere, you do it."

"Fine."

"Look, I know you don't want to be here," he said. "Between you, me, and that lamppost, I don't think you should be here, but Ralphie seems to think he's got some claim on you. But I'm not gonna let anything happen to you, so long as you stick with me."

"Thanks," said Adelaide. There seemed to be more to Spot that she had originally given him credit for. He seemed to be the one newsie in Brooklyn with an actual conscience.

Spot shrugged. "Newsies gotta stick together, right?"

"The others boys aren't newsies?"

"A couple of them are," he said. "Some of them work down at the docks, but a lot of them work for Ralphie."

"What sort of rackets has he pulled them into?" she asked as they began walking again.

"The usual. Panel games. Pimping. Any other way they can think to make their livin' through dishonest means."

"So why don't you leave? Isn't there a lodging house around here?" she asked.

"Protection," said Spot. "Once anyone hears you're one of Ralphie's boys, they don't mess with you. Everyone knows I run with Ralphie, so all the North Brooklyn newsies do what I say, and my boys look out for each other."

Adelaide watched him. On the surface, he was nonchalant, but there was more to him than just the guy who yanked her away from Skittery on Ralphie's command.

"But you want nothin' to do with them."

Spot didn't say anything.

They approached the distribution wagon and got in line behind Snipeshooter.

Snipeshooter sighed. "I came to Brooklyn so I could get away from you."

"Well, looks like your luck has run out," said Adelaide.

Snipeshooter rolled his eyes.

"It's a big city," said Spot. "You don't gotta be around her all the time."

"I dunno why Ralphie wants her over here anyway," said Snipeshooter. "She's just gonna yell at everybody when they do something wrong."

"I doubt it," said Spot. "I ain't seen no one ever yell at Ralphie and get away with it."

Snipeshooter smirked. "Good."

Adelaide didn't react; she just kept her eyes forward, watching the man distributing the papers.

Snipeshooter reached the front of the line and bought his papers. "Yep. I think I'll sell on down to Coney and then spend my money on something nice for myself. Ain't no one gonna stop me neither!"

Snipeshooter walked away as Spot and Adelaide stepped forward to buy their papes.

"I don't have any money," Adelaide said quietly to Spot.

"I know. Ralphie made sure of that," said Spot, as he put down money for the two of them. They each took a stack of papers and walked down the street, Snipeshooter selling ahead of them.

"I can't believe I'm stuck here with that little shit," said Adelaide.

"Better here than over there bein' a bad influence on your brother, right?"

"I guess, but-wait, how did you know about that?"

"The few days Snipes was here before you, he wasted no time in tellin' all of Brooklyn what a rotten person you are, always yellin' at people for doin' things wrong, and babyin' your brother."

Adelaide rolled her eyes. "I hope that kid get what's coming to him one day."

"I think life has already dealt us all an unfair hand," said Spot. "We've already gotten our rotten lot in life...might as well make sure you've earned it, right?"

"No," said Adelaide. "That's not how life works."

Spot shrugged. "What do I know...I'm just a kid raised on the streets. Not a proper lady like you."

"I'm not a proper lady."

"Oh yeah? Rumor has it, you used to be."

"Says who?" Adelaide frowned.

"Ralphie."

Adelaide swallowed. "Yeah, well that was a long time ago."

They walked along in silence for a few steps. Spot nudged her lightly with his elbow. "And?"

Adelaide looked at him. The only other people who knew where she and Tumbler came from where Skittery and Ralphie. She didn't need anyone else giving her grief for where she had come from.

"And it's none of your business."

Spot smirked. "Yes, ma'am."


	9. Christmas Eve

_Author's Note: I'm not as confident in this story as I have been in my other stories (reposts coming soon!). This is one of those stories that I know won't be perfect, but I just need to get out of my system. :-) Continued thanks for all your kind reviews!_

* * *

 _December 24, 1898_

The next week, Spot and Adelaide were counting their profits from the day when they heard a whistle. Spot jerked his head up and stood up.

"Come on. Ralphie wants us."

Adelaide looked in the direction Spot had looked and saw Ralphie standing on a street corner. She pocketed her money and followed Spot.

Ralphie held out his hand to her when they got to him. She sighed and pulled out her money and put it into his hand. "That all of it?"

Adelaide nodded.

"Good." Ralphie pocketed the money.

"Look, you're already threatening to hurt my brother if I run away, why don't you let me hold onto my own money?" she asked.

"What do you need money for?" asked Ralphie. "Anything you need, just ask me or one of the boys. We'll get it for ya."

"But why?"

Ralphie ignored her and looked at Spot. "Take her to the Bridge. Don't give 'em too long."

"Who?" asked Adelaide.

Spot just nodded and grabbed Adelaide's arm and pulled her along.

"Do you always just do what he tells you to do?" she asked.

"If I don't want a club to the head, yeah," said Spot, leading her through the streets. Once they turned a corner and saw the entrance to the bridge, they saw two tall figures and a small one standing there.

"Mikey," Adelaide said and took off running.

As soon as Tumbler saw her, he bolted toward Adelaide. She scooped him up in her arms and hugged him tight.

Her heart burst at the feel of his little arms hugging her neck.

"I miss you, Aide," he said.

"Oh, I miss you too," said Adelaide, closing her eyes hard, tears leaking out of the corners of her eyes.

Spot eventually caught up to them, never quickening his stride. Skittery walked over, escorted by Blade.

Adelaide put Tumbler down and walked over to Skittery, throwing her arms around him. Skittery held her tight, burying his face in her hair. She never wanted to let go. She felt Tumbler hug her waist and she put one arm around him as she leaned against Skittery. Her two little pieces of home – she never wanted to let them go.

"You okay?" he whispered. Adelaide nodded. "They hurt you?" She shook her head. Adelaide felt his muscles relax. "Merry Christmas Eve."

Adelaide grinned and looked up at him. "Merry Christmas Eve."

"Caught these two tryin' to waltz on in like they owned the place," said Blade.

Skittery frowned as he looked up. "What? Are you the bridge guardian?"

Blade shrugged. "Ever since Ralphie caught you sniffin' around our block, he wanted eyes on the Bridge."

Adelaide looked at Skittery. "You were here before?"

Skittery nodded. "There was a plan to sneak you out of Brooklyn, but we got caught when we were scoping the place out."

"And you're still alive?"

Skitters gave her a small grin. "Had a couple of shiners, but wasn't worse for the wear."

Spot turned to Blade. "Ralphie said this time it's okay." Blade nodded and walked away.

"Aide, I'm hungry," said Tumbler.

Adelaide pulled back from Skittery and grinned at her brother, taking his hand. "Then let's get you something to eat."

The three of them walked off down the street with Spot following at a short distance.

"So what does he have you doing?" Skittery asked.

Adelaide shrugged. "This last week I've just been selling papes."

"Nothin' else?"

Adelaide shook her head.

"What do you do when you're not selling papes?"

Adelaide shrugged. "Nothing. I work from dawn until dusk, then I go to bed."

"So why does he want you here so bad?"

Adelaide sighed softly, knowing Skittery deserved the truth.

"Can we eat there?" Tumbler asked, pointing at a bakery.

"Sure." Adelaide grinned down at them and they crossed the street. Skittery bought them each a pretzel and they huddled around a small table, trying to keep out of the cold.

"Where do you stay?" Skittery asked.

"Basement of a tenement building," said Adelaide. "There's blankets and cots everywhere. Everyone just sort of claims one."

Skittery frowned. "You sleep in the same room as all the boys?" Adelaide swallowed hard. She was too afraid of what Skittery might do or think she told him Ralphie made her share his bed. She nodded again. "That ain't right." He shook his head.

"There's a sheet that sorta divides a corner of them room for some privacy. That's where they let me sleep."

"I still don't like it," Skittery shook his head.

"Why doesn't he let you sell papes at home?" Tumbler piped up.

Adelaide chewed on her lip for a moment. "It's just different."

Skittery watched her for a moment. "He takes your money, doesn't he?"

Adelaide looked up at him and opened her mouth to respond, but nothing came out.

Skittery shook his head. "I don't get it."

"I don't think there's much to get," Adelaide sighed. "Ralphie takes what he wants."

"But why you?"

Adelaide opened her mouth to answer when someone walked over to their table. "Time to go," said Spot, walking over.

Adelaide sighed. "Can't we have a little more time?"

Spot shook his head. "Ralphie wanted you back with him before dinner."

Skittery stood up. "Can she walk with us to the bridge at least?"

Spot nodded.

Adelaide stood up and took Tumbler's hand. Skittery took her other hand and they walked out of the restaurant.

"I really appreciate you looking after Tumbler," she said.

"It's nothin'," said Skittery.

"Not to me," she said. "It means everything to me."

As they walked towards the bridge with Spot keeping a close, but respectful distance.

All too soon, they got to the Brooklyn Bridge. Adelaide bent down to Tumbler's level. "You take care of this guy for me, okay?" asked Adelaide.

"I will," Tumbler nodded, throwing his arms around her neck. "When are you coming home?"

"I don't know," said Adelaide, holding him tightly. "But I promise you, as soon as I can, I will." She gave him a kiss on the cheek before standing up straight.

Skittery pulled her into his arms and holding her tight. "I love you, Aide. Be careful."

"I love you too."

"You bein' over here doesn't mean nothin' for us. You're still my girl, okay?" Adelaide nodded. "I'm gonna figure out a way to get you back home. I promise."

"Don't do anything stupid."

Skittery smirked. "Since when have I ever done anything stupid?"

Adelaide grinned and pulled back a bit. "I'll make you a list." She leaned in and kissed him.

Spot cleared his throat from behind them. Their smiles faded.

"We'll come back. I promise."

Adelaide nodded. Skittery took Tumbler's hand and they began the mile-long walk across the bridge.

"Time to go," said Spot, walking over to her.

"Wait," she said. She stayed put until she couldn't see her boys anymore.


	10. Dime Store Novels

"Did you enjoy your day?" Ralphie asked as Adelaide sat at his table in Flannigan's. Spot sat at a separate table with Fire and Blade.

"Yeah," said Adelaide, smiling. "It was nice to see them."

"I'm surprised it took them so long," said Ralphie, taking a drink of his soda.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you've been here a week already, and your brother and boyfriend are just now visiting you?"

Adelaide hesitated. "I wouldn't expect them to be jumping at the chance to come into your territory. Especially after the threats you made the last time you were in Manhattan."

Ralphie waved his hand. "The point is, they came and you had a good time." The waiter came over and Ralphie didn't hesitate. "I'll have the corned beef and cabbage and another soda. She'll have a bowl of clam chowder and some bread."

Adelaide watched the waiter nod and walk off. She hated that Ralphie always insisted on ordering for her.

"So how've you enjoyed being back home?" Ralphie grinned.

"This isn't home."

"What are you talking' about? You were born on these streets."

"No," said Adelaide. "I was born in Brooklyn Heights. I resorted to living on these streets when I had no other option."

Ralphie's grin faded into a hard stare. "You had plenty of options, darlin'. When your pop stopped sending money, and then your mama never came home, you had plenty of options to feed yourself and your brother. Or don't you remember what I did for you?"

Adelaide looked from him to the street outside and chewed on her lip, remembering that fateful afternoon when she was twelve years old. Her mother hadn't come home from work and the rent was due. They were going to be kicked into the streets to beg - until Ralphie stepped in. He paid their rent and they were his.

They spent two years under Ralphie's protection. He taught them how to pickpocket, making them give him everything they managed to steal. In return, they never wanted for food or clothing. When Adelaide could turn a blind ear to her conscience, she had been content to live like that. Until Ralphie tried to sell her to a brothel. She'd screamed and cried and made such a fuss that no one would buy her. Exasperated, but kinder in his younger years, Ralphie took them back to their tenement. The next day, Adelaide took Tumbler and a sack of their belongings and headed across the bridge.

"Yeah," said Adelaide.

"I did you a favor," said Ralphie.

Adelaide didn't say anything.

"Anyone ever give you trouble in Brooklyn?"

"No."

"You ever go hungry or cold when you're with me?"

"No."

"Doesn't sound like a last resort to me." Ralphie smirked as their food came. "In fact, you should consider yourself lucky. You're the only girl I never sold off to a brothel."

"Not for lack of trying."

Ralphie raised an eyebrow. "You woulda been makin' money."

Adelaide rolled her eyes. "You and I both know I wouldn't have seen a cent of that money. So what is it you want?"

Ralphie chuckled. "Like I said. You're my girl."

"I'll never be."

Ralphie chuckled as the waiter came over with their meals. "You'll change your mind about that soon enough. For now, let's just enjoy our dinner. Tell me about this Elizabeth Home."

Adelaide took a spoonful of soup and closing her eyes as she swallowed. As much as she hated Ralphie ordering for her, she'd never tasted anything so delicious and rich.

"It's just a girls lodging house," said Adelaide. "In order to stay there, you gotta have steady work, and after work the matrons give us lessons. Nothing fancy. They just make sure we can read, write, and do simple enough arithmetic to keep ourselves employed until we get married."

Ralphie took a bite of his dinner. "Sounds tedious."

Adelaide shrugged. "It's not so bad. They teach us other stuff too, like sewing and cooking."

"Training you up to be good wives."

"I guess."

"You any good at what they teach you?"

Adelaide nodded. "Mama taught me how to do most of that stuff."

"I remember you were quite the reader back then." Ralph chuckled. "Anyone who wouldn't buy a paper coz they couldn't read, you'd read them everything they wanted to hear about for a nickel."

"I did whatever I could to impress you back then."

"Seems like times have changed."

"You're perceptive."

Ralphie chuckled and they eat tucked in to their meals.

* * *

After they finished eating, Ralphie snapped his fingers. "Spot."

Spot stood up and walked over.

Ralphie dug into his pocket and pulled out a few coins. "Take Addie and buy her some dime store novels. Whatever she wants. Then take her back to the basement. I got some things to do."

"Why?" asked Adelaide.

"What kind of leader would I be if I didn't try and make you comfortable?" He gave her the grin and wink.

She stood and followed Spot out of the restaurant and across the street. They walked into the store.

"Alright. Pick what you want. You can get three."

"There are over a million girls in New York City. Why me?" She browsed the rack.

"Ralphie does what Ralphie wants. You know that."

"So what's our leader doing tonight?" she asked.

"I don't want to know."

"Are you bitter because he's not takin' you with him and you got saddled as my babysitter?"

Spot scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Trust me. If I'm not going, sure as hell no one else ain't going. Ralphie is probably just off to a brothel or visiting his sister or something."

"Oh." Adelaide was quiet for a few moments, picking up a couple of the thin books. She had never known Ralphie had a sister, but she put that to the back of her mind. "What are you gonna do tonight?"

Spot shrugged. "I might get something to read. Or see how many guys are at the warehouse. Maybe play poker or craps if they're up for it."

"Well I'm ready," said Adelaide holding three small books.

Spot took them, looking at the covers. "These are all _Frank Merriwell_ s." He rolled his eyes.

Adelaide frowned. "What? I love this series."

"Typical."

Adelaide scoffed. "Well, what are you getting?" Spot held up his find. " _Old Sleuth_?" Adelaide rolled her eyes. "Typical." She smirked at him.

Spot teasingly swatted her arm with the books. "Come on, let's get out of here."


	11. Practicing

_January 1899_

"No!" Ralphie yelled, grabbing her wrist.

"Ow!" Adelaide winced, trying to pull her wrist back.

"I can feel you coming a mile away!"

"Ralphie, please…"

Ralphie released her and Adelaide rubbed her wrist. Blue and purple bruises on top of yellow and green bruises discolored both of her wrists.

"If you're gonna work the crowds, they cannot feel a thing, or you're gonna end up in the slammer!"

"I'm sorry."

"Damn right you are."

"Can we rest?"

"No. Try it again."

"I can't bend my wrists; they're so bruised. That's why I keep messing up."

Ralphie grabbed her arms and looked at her wrists. He saw the bruises in the shape of his fingers all over. He unceremoniously dropped her arms. "You should've kept practicing."

"It's not like I expected to ever have to pickpocket again. I hate stealing and you know it. Isn't there some other way I can make money?"

"Sure there is," said Ralphie. "But I don't wanna share you that way."

"Are you kidding? You nearly sold me to one years ago."

Ralphie looked at her, confused, before his expression relaxed. "Addie, I never tried to sell you to a brothel."

"Yes you did," said Adelaide. "I remember it because I was screaming and crying and begging you to not take me there."

"Addie," said Ralphie, putting his hands on her shoulders. "I wasn't sellin' you to the brothel. I got you a job in the house as a house girl. Doing stuff like helping with the laundry and helping the cook."

"What?"

Ralphie nodded. "Addie, I would've never sold you to a brothel. Especially at that age."

"Really?"

Ralphie nodded and brushed a strand of hair from her face. "I cared about you too much to do that to you."

Adelaide kept her expression neutral, not quite believing his sincerity.

"You're so pretty, you know," Ralphie said, running the back of his fingers down her cheek.

Adelaide flinched and jerked her face away.

Raphie leaned in a firmly pressed his lips against hers. Adelaide tried her best to pull back, but Ralphie was leaning in too forcefully. She tried to push him away, but his arms were too tight around her. Adelaide felt revulsion, but knew the safest thing to do was to let him kiss her.

She started when she heard a throat clear a few years away. Her instinct was to quickly pull away, but Ralphie kept her firmly in place. He pulled back when he was good and ready.

"What?" Ralphie snapped as he turned around.

Spot stood a couple yards from them.

"You wanted me to find you when it happened again," said Spot.

Ralphie nodded. "Alright. Hopefully this will be the last time." Ralphie turned back to Adelaide. "I'll see you later." He gave her a quick peck before walking off.

Adelaide wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, glaring at his back.

"Disgusting," she muttered.

"You want to get some coffee to wash it away with?"

Adelaide shook her head. "No, I just want to go home."

Spot jerked his head. "Come on, I'll walk you."

"I meant my real home. Manhattan."

"'fraid I can't help you with that."

Adelaide began walking down the street toward their building, and Spot followed at a respectful distance.

* * *

Ralphie turned the corner and headed toward the bridge. As he neared the entrance to the bridge, he heard an argument.

"Listen, I got me orders and you ain't gettin' into Brooklyn," said Blade.

"Why not?" demanded Skittery. "I want proof that she's okay."

"She's fine," said Blade. He smirked when he saw Ralphie approach. "Ralphie's been seein' to that." Skittery stiffened.

"What's the problem?" asked Ralphie.

"I want to see Aide," said Skittery.

"Well, Addie doesn't want to see you," said Ralphie. Skittery bristled at Ralphie's name for her. "Every day you come here, demanding to see her. When she hears about it, it just upsets her."

Skittery shook his head. "You're lyin'."

Ralphie held out his hands. "I just have my girl's best interest in mind."

"Your girl?" repeated Skittery. "She ain't your girl."

"She's sharin' my bed," said Ralphie. Skittery felt like he'd been sucker punched. "I'd say that makes her my girl."

Blade just smirked and looked between the two.

Skittery shook his head. "It ain't true."

"It's true," smirked Blade, taking the cigarette out of his mouth. "They got their own little room and everythin'."

"Now if I catch you on the side of my bridge again, you're gonna get soaked so bad, you won't walk again," said Ralphie, his tone low and serious.

Skittery looked from Ralphie to Blade and back to Ralphie again. "Just promise me you'll tell her I was here." Ralphie didn't say anything. Defeated, Skittery turned and walked back over the bridge.

"Send Tumbler my regards," Ralphie called after him, chuckling.


	12. Violet

"Work with Spot today, okay?" said Ralphie one morning as he and Adelaide walked through the dividing sheet.

"Where are you going?" Adelaide asked.

"If I wanted you to know, I'd tell you."

"Okay."

"Spot," Ralphie called over.

Spot stood up and took his time walking over to the two. Ralphie dug into his pocket and pulled out a small canvas pouch and handed it to Spot. "Take Addie here with you today. I don't care if she sells or not. And take that to Violet."

With that, he walked away. Adelaide exhaled as soon as Ralphie was gone.

"You okay?" asked Spot.

"No, I'm not okay," Adelaide snapped. "I'm stuck in this rotten city until I die being forced to steal for a man that I loathe more than anything in this world."

Spot shrugged. "There are worse places to be."

Adelaide rolled her eyes as they walked out of the building and turned down the street. Instead of heading toward the distribution wagon, Spot headed toward the trolley line.

"So who's Violet?" Adelaide asked as they hopped on a trolley.

"Ralphie's sister," said Spot.

Adelaide's eyebrows shot up. "Ralphie has a sister?"

Spot nodded.

"And she doesn't stay with you guys?"

Spot shook his head. "Violet would rather sleep in the East River than live with Ralphie."

Adelaide nodded at the pouch in Spot's hands. "So why does he give her money?"

"Violet can't survive without it," said Spot. "And since he can't control her by living with her, he controls her by making her dependent on him."

Adelaide looked up at Spot. "And what about all of that6 makes you want to follow a guy like him?"

Spot shrugged. "Protection."

They spent the rest of the trolley ride down Flatbush in silence. Spot stared straight ahead and Adelaide watched out the window at the city passing by them.

* * *

They got off the trolley and Spot lead her down the street to a tenement building. They walked up the stairs and down the hall.

Spot knocked on the door. Moments later the door opened.

"Spot!" Violet grinned and threw her arms around his neck. Adelaide's eyebrows shot up.

"Hey," said Spot, putting his arms around her middle, holding her for a few moments. "You doin' okay?"

"Yeah," she said. Her relieved smile turned sour when she saw Adelaide. "Who is she?"

Spot pulled back and glanced back at Adelaide. "This is Adelaide," he said.

Violet looked at Spot and frowned.

Spot shook his head. "She's one of Ralphie's girls."

"Hmm." Violet looked Adelaide up and down. Adelaide shifted uncomfortably under Violet's scrutiny. "She don't look like one of his usual girls."

Adelaide glanced up at Violet.

"She's from Manhattan," said Spot.

"What dump did he pull you out of?"

"He didn't," said Adelaide.

Violet raised an eyebrow. "You're with him by choice?"

"He threatened to hurt my brother if I didn't come with him."

"Huh," said Violet.

Adelaide looked off to the side.

"Ralphie wanted me to give you this," Spot said, drawing her attention back to him. He handed her the small canvas pouch.

Violet took the bag and looked inside. "This should get me through another month," she said.

Spot nodded.

Violet looked up at Spot, over to Adelaide, and back to Spot.

Spot cleared his throat. "Aide, mind waiting outside?"

Adelaide raised an eyebrow. "Sure. I'll just…stand on the street corner and wait around. I'm sure nothing could happen to me doing that. Ralphie won't mind me going missing at all."

Spot closed his eyes. "Just…" he sighed, "fine." He turned back to Violet. "Can I come in?"

Violet nodded and backed in to her small apartment.

"Wait here in the hall. I'll be a minute," Spot said to Adelaide before walking into the apartment and closing the door.

"What did you bring her around here for?" Adelaide heard Violet ask.

"I gotta stay with her."

"What, like a baby sitter?" There was a moment of silence. "Well, the next time you come here, don't bring her. I don't want no other girl hangin' around while we're together."

"I'll come by and see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay. Is this all Ralphie sent with you this time?"

"You need more? I can get you more."

"No, I'll make do."

"Here."

Adelaide heard the jingle of additional coins on a table.

"Thanks."

There was silence before Aide heard footsteps coming toward the door. She stepped to the side so it wouldn't look like she was eavesdropping.

The door opened and Spot walked out. "Let's go."

Adelaide was silent as she followed him out of the tenement. "She seems…sweet."

"She's not so bad," said Spot.

They walked in silence down Flatbush toward the trolley stop.

"That's where all my pape money goes, isn't it?" asked Adelaide.

Spot was silent for a few steps. "Yeah."

Adelaide didn't say anything.

"Life's dealt her a pretty rotten hand," said Spot. "Havin' Ralphie for a big brother doesn't exactly make you trustful of people."

Adelaide glanced over at him. "And life hasn't dealt the rest of us a rotten hand?"

Spot shrugged.

They walked along in silence for a while.

"You had it pretty good for a while, didn't you?" asked Spot.

"Where'd you hear that?"

"Does it matter?"

Adelaide sighed softly. "Mikey and I were born in Brooklyn Heights. Our parents weren't rich, but we had enough and Mama didn't have to work." She kicked a pebble along as they walked. "But then everything went south when I was eleven. Papa lost his job, and we had to move to another neighborhood. Ralphie's old neighborhood."

"In Red Hook?"

Adelaide nodded. "Papa searched and searched for work, but there was nothing. Finally, he found a job on a merchant ship and he would send money home every month. But one day the money stopped coming. We never heard from him again."

"What happened?"

Adelaide shrugged. "We never found out. But Mama had to go to work…she was…she had to…" Adelaide swallowed; she couldn't bring herself to say it.

"I've got a pretty good idea," said Spot.

"Yeah," Adelaide nodded. "Anyway, one morning she didn't come home. Mikey and I had enough cash in the house to feed ourselves for a couple days, but then the rent was due."

"And Ralphie came knocking."

Adelaide looked over at him. "What about you? What sort of rotten hand did life deal you?"

Spot shrugged. "I haven't had it so bad."

"Liar. Why else would you have fallen in with Ralphie?"

Spot shrugged and smirked. "He's got a cute sister."

Adelaide chuckled. She knew he was lying, but she also got the sense that the harder she pushed, the more he would pull away.

"You're different with her," she said.

Spot shrugged. "I'm sure Skittery is different with you than he is with his friends."

"How long have you two been together?"

"A few months."

"Does Ralphie know?"

"Yep." Spot kept looking forward.

"And he doesn't care?"

"Nope."

Adelaide watched his profile.

"His exact words were, 'do whatever you want with her.'" Spot looked over at her. "He sends her money because she's family, and he's obligated to. But the truth is, he doesn't give two shits what happens to her." He turned his gaze back in front of him.

Adelaide watched him for a few more beats before she looked ahead again. If Ralphie felt that way towards his sister, Adelaide could only imagine how little Ralphie cared about what happened to her.


	13. Prospect Park

Tumbler ran the whole way to the Brooklyn Bridge.

"Wait up, Tumbler!" Skittery said, close on his heels.

"Hurry up!" Tumbler called to him, jumping up and down.

Skittery caught up to him as Tumbler paid the toll to cross the Bridge. Skittery did the same and they headed across the Brooklyn Bridge.

Tumbler bounced along the whole way.

"You're not excited at all, are you?" he smirked.

"It's been sixteen days since I last saw her," Tumbler said, still bouncing on his feet.

"Take it easy, we've got a mile before we get across this bridge," said Skittery.

"I can't wait to see Aide," Tumbler said. "I thought we'd never save up enough to take the afternoon off to come see her."

As soon as they walked into Brooklyn, Tumbler was off like a shot, but Skittery grabbed his shoulder.

"Not so fast," he said. "Your sister sees you runnin' around on your own, and she'll skin me alive."

"Well, well, well," said Blade, walking up to them. "I'm surprised it took you boys this long to get back here."

"Can we see her?" Skittery asked.

"We'll see." Blade whistled and a younger newsie came running. "Go tell Ralphie that Addie's friends are back." The kid nodded and took off.

Tumbler scrunched up his nose. "I bet Aide hates that name."

Blade shrugged. "Not my problem if she does."

"Aide!" Tumbler yelled, taking off.

Skittery looked up and saw Tumbler running up to Adelaide.

Adelaide ran toward them and hugged Tumbler in her arms. "Look at you! You've grown since I last saw you!"

"A whole half an inch since the last time you saw me!" he grinned proudly as he pulled back.

"And more handsome to boot," she said, grabbing his chin.

"Skittery measures my height on the wall of the lodging house every week!"

Adelaide looked up as Skittery walked up.

"Hey," Skittery grinned, taking off his hat.

Adelaide threw her arms around him and pressed her lips against his.

"Gross, Aide!" said Tumbler, but neither Adelaide nor Skittery cared. Both of them intended to relish their first moment together in over two weeks. Adelaide felt like she could melt into Skittery when he held her. Just being in his arms once again was as good as being home.

"You okay?" Skittery asked, resting his forehead against hers.

Adelaide nodded. "Yeah. I just miss you."

Skittery kissed her cheek and pulled her close once more. "I miss you too." Skittery closed his eyes, trying to cherish every moment of her in his arms.

"Aide, can we go to ice skating in Prospect Park?" Tumbler asked. "We've been savin' up for two weeks to come back and we even saved to buy you lunch!"

"You didn't have to do that!" Adelaide glanced up at Skittery who shrugged. "And of course we can go to Prospect Park. After last month's blizzard, it's still frozen over."

"So how's life in Brooklyn?" Skittery asked as they walked along.

Adelaide shrugged. "It's alright." Skittery raised an eyebrow. "You get used to it, I guess."

"Then move back home with us!" said Tumbler.

Adelaide gave him a soft smile. "I wish I could."

"They treatin' you good?" Skittery asked.

Adelaide hesitated and then nodded. "Yeah. They look out for me. I always got someone on my tail." She nodded back and Skittery turned to see Fire walking a half block behind them.

They hitched a ride on the back of a trolley headed to Prospect Park.

Adelaide gave Fire a sarcastic grin and wiggled her fingers in a wave as they rode away.

Fire just shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"They gonna get mad at your for ditching?" asked Skittery.

Adelaide shook her head. "Two bits says that by the time we get there, someone will be waiting for us."

"Why do they follow you around all the time?" asked Tumbler.

Adelaide smiled and put her arm around him. "To protect me," she lied. "It's really not that bad. The boys are nicer than they let on."

"Because they know they'll catch hell from Ralphie if they're not," muttered Skittery.

* * *

"Okay," Adelaide looked at Tumbler after they hopped off the trolley at Prospect Park. "Lunch or skating first?"

"Skating!" said Tumbler.

Adelaide took his hand and the three of them walked down the path toward the sound of scraping ice and people laughing.

"Last one to the lake is a rotten egg!" yelled Tumbler, taking off.

Adelaide looked up at Skittery. "See?" she nodded behind him before she ran off to catch up with Tumbler.

Skittery glanced over his shoulder and saw Spot buy a pastry from a vendor, keeping an eye on them. Skittery took off, easily catching up to Adelaide and Tumbler.

The three of them set foot on the ice. Most of the people on the frozen lake were just slipping and sliding around with only their shoes. Only the middle class and wealthy families had skates.

Tumbler held his arms out, shaking as he tried to keep his balance.

"Ready?" Skittery asked, putting his hands on Tumbler's sides. Tumbler nodded and Skittery gave him a light push and Tumbler glided a few yards onto the lake. Tumbler grinned and he moved his feet, trying to skate, but only ended up flat on his butt.

"Are you okay?" Adelaide chuckled, sliding over.

"Yeah," said Tumbler, trying to get up, but only succeeding in slipping and falling again.

Skittery slid over and picked Tumbler up and put him back on his feet. Adelaide took Tumbler's hand and Skittery took her other hand, and the three of them skated around the lake.

Spot watched them from his spot on the shore. The more he watched them, happy and having fun, the more he hated Ralphie for taking her away from her friends – from her family.

* * *

Later that afternoon, after a lunch of hot coffee and hot soup, Skittery and Adelaide sat on a bench in the park, watching Tumbler play in the snow with some kids.

Skittery sat with his arm around Adelaide, holding her close. She leaned against him.

"Tell me the truth," he said softly.

Adelaide looked down at the snow and chewed on her lip. "It's fine."

"Aide. I know when you're lying."

Adelaide put her head on his shoulder. "He's got me practicing pickpocketing."

Skittery sighed. He knew how Adelaide felt about stealing. Even when she and Tumbler were starving when papes weren't moving well, they only took food that had already been discarded. One day when Snipeshooter had convinced Tumbler to steal an apple, Adelaide had given Snipeshooter such a dressing down that Skittery found Snipeshooter crying in the bunkroom later.

He looked down at her, sensing there was more she wasn't telling him.

"What else?"

Adelaide swallowed. She didn't want to worry Skittery with the truth. "Nothin'."

"What's the story with you two?"

Adelaide sighed. It was time he knew the truth. He already knew that she grew up well-to-do and her family lost all their money in the Panic of 1893. He knew about her father finding work on a merchant ship and sending money home every month. He knew that when the money stopped coming her mother had to go find work in the world's oldest profession.

"After Mama didn't come home, Ralphie was the reason Tumbler and I weren't kicked to the streets - at least not right away. After we were, he always made sure we were taken care of. He had us pickpocketing for him for about two years before I ran away to Manhattan."

"Why'd you run away?"

Adelaide looked down at her hands.

"He tried to sell me to a brothel when I was thirteen."

Skittery's eyes widened slightly. "Aide…"

"I threw such a tantrum, Ralphie couldn't have paid them to take me. He was softer back then, so he just took us back to our hole in the wall and yelled at me."

"I wish I could stay here with you," he said. "Just to make sure you stayed safe."

"It's okay. I have Spot." Adelaide saw the doubt cross Skittery's face. "He's not like the others."

"Spot, huh?"

Adelaide rolled her eyes. "He's just a friend."

"You sure?" Skittery smirked. "You don't get all dreamy when you look into those baby blues?"

Adelaide looked up at him. "I like brown eyes." She winked.

"Atta girl." He leaned down and gave her a slow, soft kiss.

"Time to go," said Spot, walking up behind them.

Skittery sighed and looked up at Spot. "Really?" he asked.

Spot shrugged. "Not my fault you can't time things better."

* * *

Later that night, Adelaide sat at her usual dinner table in Flannigan's with Ralphie.

"I heard you had a good day," he said after he'd ordered for both of them.

Adelaide couldn't help but grin, her day with her boys still fresh in her mind. "Yeah, I did."

Ralphie grinned. "I'm so glad. It's nice they finally made it over. I know you've been missing them."

Adelaide nodded.

"The first time it took them a week to come visit. What was it this time? Two weeks?"

Adelaide's grin faded. "Sixteen days," she said softly.

Ralphie nodded.

"But they had to save up because they missed an afternoon of selling, and we went out and had the best lunch we've ever had…"

"And they're the only ones, huh?" asked Ralphie. "Not this Specs or Itey I've heard about. Not Jack. Not even Racetrack, who's always walking through Brooklyn to get to the track." Ralphie shook his head. "Such a shame."

Adelaide stared at a single spot on the table, willing the tears that had come to her eyes not to fall.

They sat in silence until their food came.

Ralphie dug in, but Adelaide took slow, small bites.

"What can I do to get you to let me go home?" she asked softly.

Ralphie looked up at her. "You're not enjoying yourself here?"

"You really need to ask?"

"Well, clearly your friends don't miss you."

"You've got a guard on the bridge. No wonder they're not makin' it over here."

Ralphie gave her a hard look. "You'll stay here until your usefulness runs out." He took another bite. "And should you get any wise ideas about becoming useless, don't think I'm as soft as I used to me. Don't think I'll just turn you out into the cold. I can put you into places in this city where no one will hear from you again and men will do unspeakable things to you day in and day out. Understood?"

Adelaide glanced up at him, but lowered her eyes when she saw his intense glare. She nodded and took another bite of her dinner.


	14. School of the Bells

Adelaide pretended to be asleep when she heard Ralphie get up the next morning, hoping he would leave her alone and let her sell with Spot. She listened to him get dressed and talk to the boys as he made his way through the tenement basement.

"Fire, I want you to stick around here," said Ralphie. "When she gets up, have her practice with the bells."

"You got it, Ralphie."

"I'll be back this afternoon."

Adelaide heard Ralphie walk out, and the rest of the boys slowly filtered out.

"You gonna go sell?" she heard Fire's voice.

"Nah, I'll stick around here," she heard Spot's voice.

"You sweet on her or something?"

"No."

"You want to fuck her, don't you?"

"What? Jesus, Fire, no!"

"Well, if she's not with Ralphie, then she's always with you. I thought maybe—"

"You thought wrong."

"Oh yeah, you're sweet on Violet, ain't you?"

Silence.

"Does Ralphie know you're sweet on his sister?"

"Ralphie doesn't care."

"Kinda odd, ain't it? He don't care so much about his sister 'cept throwin' money her way, but he keeps a girl like Addie on a short leash."

"I guess it's different with sisters."

Adelaide sighed and slowly sat up. She dressed, taking her time, knowing she had no where important to be. She slowly walked through the sheet.

"Well if it ain't sleepin' beauty," Fire grinned.

Adelaide just rolled her eyes. She glanced over at Spot. He watched her for a moment before turning back to the dime store novel in his lap. Adelaide could see it was one of her _Frank Merriwell_ s.

"Time to go to school," Fire stood up.

"What?" Adelaide frowned.

Fire stood up and walked over to an old jacket that was hanging off a hook with bells pinned to certain spots. "School of the bells." He shook the jacket and Adelaide heard jingle bells. "Your job is to get this," he held up a billfold, "without makin' any of the bells ring." He slid the billfold into the interior pocket of the jacket.

Adelaide walked over to the jacket and slowly slid her hand inside. She hadn't even touched the billfold before a bell rang. She retracted her hand.

"Again," said Fire.

Adelaide sighed and tried again, getting no farther before the same bell rang.

"Again."

"Look, Ralphie tried for three days to teach me this, and I still couldn't lift anything off him."

"All of Ralphie's other girls could do it."

"Well, I ain't them."

"Let's try something else," said Fire. He took an old broken pocket watch and put it in his pocket. "Walk towards me and bump into me. When you do that, get the pocket watch. Just make sure you use that pretty face of yours to distract me."

Adelaide sighed. "Okay." She took a few steps away. She walked towards Fire and bumped into him. "Oh, excuse me," she put on a smile and slid the watch out of his pocket.

"Nope. Try again," said Fire.

"You can do this, Aide," Spot encouraged.

"No I can't!" said Adelaide.

"Well," said Fire, pocketing the watch once more. "I guess I'll have to tell Ralphie you're of no use anymore."

Adelaide snapped her head in his direction.

"The opium joints in Vinegar Hill are his favorite place to put a girl whose lost her usefulness," said Fire. "And Ralphie ain't above bringin' your brother to see you in one of them."

Adelaide took a deep breath. "Okay. Let me try again."

For the rest of the morning, Adelaide practice picking Fire's pockets. Spot occasionally chimed in with tips and constructive criticisms.

"Sorry!" said Adelaide as she dropped the watch.

Fire sighed and picked it up. "Addie, you may be hopeless."

"Maybe not." Adelaide smirked. Fire looked up and saw her holding a small stack of folded bills.

Spot smirked as Fire stood up straight and searched his pockets.

"Well done," he nodded, giving her a grin. He took his money back and put it in his pocket.

Adelaide looked at Spot, a triumphant grin on her face.

"Good job, Aide," he said.

Adelaide practiced recreating the trick until Ralphie showed up at lunchtime.

"How is she?" Ralphie asked, walking in.

"Not bad," said Fire.

"Good," said Ralphie. "Show me."

"I can't do it if you're standing there expecting it," said Adelaide.

"Well you better find a way to prove it, because I'm tired of you making pennies selling papes. And as soon as I convince Miss Connie, we'll be using her place for panel games."

"Please don't make me do those," said Adelaide.

"Tough luck."

Adelaide sighed. "Can I go sell with Spot now?"

"Not until I can see that you—" Ralph's voice cut off when Adelaide held his pocket watch up in front of him. "Very good," he grinned. Adelaide placed it in his hand. "You can sell with Spot tomorrow. You and me are going to Brooklyn Heights right now."


	15. His Girl

_February 1899_

"Aide!" said Skittery.

Adelaide turned around and saw Jack and Skittery jogging towards her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked them, her heart racing, torn between running into Skittery's arms and screaming for him to run home.

"I had to see you," he said, putting his arms around her as soon as he got to her.

Adelaide exhaled, hugging him tight, burying her face in his shoulder. She wanted to melt right into him. His protective and loving embrace made her feel safe.

"How'd you get across the bridge?" she asked.

"Luckily Blade's got a gambling problem. Race is giving him odds on horses," said Skittery. "We're here to take you home." He ran a hand over her hair.

"Yeah, and we should get goin' before someone sees us," said Jack, gesturing for her to come back the way they came.

Adelaide clenched her jaw, wanting nothing more than to run away with them, but she knew she had to keep a level head. She needed for all of them to survive. Adelaide shook her head and looked up at him. "You need to leave." She felt tears sting her eyes.

"What?" Skittery asked, unbelieving.

"If I leave with you, he's just going to drag me back," she said. "When he finds out you're here…" Tears stung her eyes at thoughts of what Ralphie might do to Skittery.

"He doesn't have to know." Skittery shook his head.

"I'm sure he already does." Adelaide pushed him away. She glanced back to where she knew Fire had been several minutes before. He was gone. "Trust me. You need to leave. Don't come back."

"Aide." Skittery took her hand. "Please."

"Skitts…" said Jack.

Skittery brought his hand up to her cheek. "I love you, Aide. You know I do. I've been crossin' that bridge every week for the past three weeks."

Adelaide's face crumbled into a sob at finding out how much Skittery has been trying to see her.

"You have?"

Skittery nodded. "Aide, you're my girl. I'm always gonna fight for you."

Aide's body bowed under her sobs.

"Skitts…" Jack said again.

"Just a minute, Jack," said Skittery, stepping closer to Adelaide, pulling her into his arms. "Please, Aide. Come home with us. We'll protect you. We can hide you where Ralphie will never find you again."

"Skittery!" said Jack.

"Impossible," she whispered.

Skittery gently wiped away a stray tear, ignoring Jack. "Tumbler misses you too."

"Tell him I miss him and love him."

Skittery nodded. He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. He felt her lean into him the second before their lips met. He pulled her close as they kissed. His heart raced at the sensation of her lips reacting to his.

"Shit," said Jack.

"Well, well, well," said Ralphie, walking up behind them.

Skittery felt like someone had poured ice water down his back. Adelaide pulled away, fresh tears rolling down her cheeks. She stepped back from him, her hand falling out of his.

Ralphie put his arm around Adelaide, pulling her to his side. "I suggest you fellas get out of here," said Ralphie, too casually.

Jack nodded. "We were just goin'. Come on, Skittery."

Skittery's eyes never left Adelaide. "Remember, Aide. You got people who love you."

The two boys turned and walked down the street as quickly as they could. Adelaide covered her face with her hands and sobbed.

"There, there," said Ralphie, putting his arms around her. Adelaide knew it was useless to push him away.

"I'm surprised you just let them go," said Adelaide, wiping her tears.

"Oh, he'll get what's coming to him," said Ralphie. Adelaide looked up at him. "Blade and Fire will be sure of that."

Adelaide looked back at the retreating figures of Jack and Skittery as they turned the corner.

"Come on," said Ralphie. "Let's get some dinner."

Later that night, Adelaide lay awake in bed, listening to Ralphie's even breath as he slept. What was Skittery doing at that moment? Did Blade and Fire already soak him?

* * *

The door of the Manhattan Newsboys Lodging House banged open, startling everyone inside.

"What the hell happened?" Specs asked, standing up upon seeing Jack helping a bloody and beaten Skittery walk inside.

"Ralphie's boys got 'im," said Jack.

"They made the first move?" asked Blink.

"Not exactly," said Jack, sitting Skittery down on a bench. Tumbler ran over with cold, wet cloths. Skittery held one to his eye, which was quickly swelling.

"Did you see Aide?" Tumbler asked.

Skittery nodded.

"Is she okay?"

Skittery hesitated before nodded. "Yeah, she's okay."

Tumbler exhaled, relieved. "Good."

"Come on, Skitts," said Jack, putting Skittery's arm around his neck and helping him up. "Let's get you upstairs so you can rest. Specs, Bumlets, can you guys sell for Skittery tomorrow?"

Specs and Bumlets nodded. "Sure thing, buddy," said Specs.

"I can too!" said Tumbler, following up the stairs. "Don't worry, Skittery. I'll sell your papes for ya!"

Skittery gave the boy a small smile. "Thanks, buddy."

* * *

Adelaide sat at her and Ralphie's usual table alone. Normally Ralphie was already at Flannigan's waiting for her when she arrived for dinner.

"Where is he?" Adelaide asked Spot, who sat at the next table over.

Spot looked over at her. "You really gotta ask?"

Adelaide watched him for a beat before the realization hit her.

"You think he's doing it himself?"

Spot nodded. "This ain't business. For him, it's personal."

Adelaide rested her elbows on the table and put her head in her hands. Somewhere, in some dark alley in Manhattan, Skittery was getting soaked by Ralphie. All because he loved her enough to try and get her out of Brooklyn.

The bell over the door rang and Adelaide heard someone slide into the booth in front of her.

She looked up and saw Ralphie unrolling his sleeves and buttoning the cuffs.

"Good. You waited for me," he said.

"I have no money to buy food," she said.

Ralphie smirked. "That's right."

"I've never known you to be late before."

"I'm not late. I was busy." The waiter came over and Ralphie ordered for both of them. Once the waiter walked away, Ralphie finished unrolling his shirt sleeves.

"Your friend got what was coming to him," he said as casually as when he'd been ordering food. Adelaide looked at him. Ralphie looked at her, all nonchalance gone. "No one touches my girl."


	16. Escape

"I got some things to take care of," said Ralphie the next morning, walking through the dividing sheet. Spot looked up at him as he was tying his shoes. "Addie's gonna sell with you. When you two run out of papes, I want her to work the crowds. Make sure she gives you the money."

Spot nodded. "Sure."

Ralphie walked out of the tenement.

Spot finished dressing and stood up. "Aide?"

No answer.

He stepped toward the sheet and moved it aside an inch and peeked in. He saw Adelaide's back to him.

"Aide, we gotta go."

"I'm coming." Adelaide sat up and began pulling on her shoes.

Spot walked out of the tenement and waited for her in the alley. Moments later, Adelaide walked out of the building, pulling her coat on. If Spot's heart hadn't been hardened by the streets of Brooklyn, it might have broken at the sight of Adelaide. There were dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep, and her eyes were puffy from crying. She kept her eyes low.

"Ready?" he asked.

Adelaide glanced up at him and nodded.

"Hey," he lightly nudged as they walked out of the alley toward the distribution wagon. "You know, we still gotta get you the new _Frank Merriwell_."

"Okay."

Spot grew worried – and he hated that he cared enough about someone to worry this much.

They bought their papers and headed to Park Slope.

"I'm sorry about Skittery," he said.

"What's done is done."

Spot grabbed her arm and turned them down another street. Enough was enough.

"What are you doing?" Adelaide frowned. Spot didn't say anything, just dragged her through the street. "Spot, where are we going?"

Spot just said nothing.

Soon, they approached the Brooklyn Bridge.

"Heya, Spot…Addie," said Blade. "Where you two headed?"

"If Ralphie wanted you to know, you'd know," said Spot.

Blade nodded as he watched Spot drag her across the bridge. They got about halfway over – well out of Blade's eyesight – when Spot let her go.

"Go."

"What?!"

"Go. Get out of here."

Adelaide blinked.

"He needs you," said Spot, nodding toward Manhattan.

Adelaide looked back toward Manhattan and then back at Spot.

"Ralphie will kill you for this."

Spot shrugged.

Adelaide took steps toward him and pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Spot nodded and gently pushed her away. "Go."

Adelaide turned and bolted across the bridge.

Spot sighed as he watched her cross the bridge. He knew no good deed went unpunished. He slowly headed back to Brooklyn with two things on his mind. One: He hoped Adelaide got to Skittery before she got dragged back to Brooklyn again. Two: he was going to get jumped on the way home.

* * *

Adelaide had never run so far so fast before. She didn't stop running until she got to the Newsboys Lodging House. She yanked open the door.

"Where is he?" she asked of the newsies who were in there.

"Aide," said Specs, standing up.

"Where is he?!"

"Upstairs," Specs pointed toward the stairs, still in shock at seeing her.

Adelaide ran up the stairs into the bunk room.

"Aide!" Tumbler jumped up and ran to her. Adelaide fell to her knees and hugged him close.

"Are you okay?" She pulled back and cupped his face, looking him over.

Tumbler nodded. "I'm fine. But Skittery…" He turned toward the bunk Skittery was lying on.

Adelaide stood up and walked over to Skittery. He was lying on Specs' bottom bunk.

"Skittery," she whispered, kneeling next to his bed. His face was bruised and one eye was swollen shut. His torso was haphazardly bandaged. Purple and blue bruises covered any part of him that wasn't bandaged.

"Aide," he whispered before even opening his good eye.

Adelaide sniffed, tears falling down her cheeks. "Hi," she whispered, running her fingers through his hair.

Skittery managed a small smile. "He let you go?"

Adelaide shook her head. "Spot helped me get out." Skittery's smile faded. "I'm sure they'll be here before dark to take me back."

"Run," Skittery whispered. "We got friends uptown. They can hide you."

"I'm not leaving you."

"Aide." He took her hand.

"No. I'm staying right here."

Tumbler sat down next to Adelaide on the floor and settled into her side. She put her arm around him, and holding Skittery's hand with her other. She leaned against the bunk, resting her head against the mattress next to Skittery's.

"Ralphie said you didn't want to see me," said Skittery.

"He lied."

Skittery nodded.

"He also said you two share a bed…"

Adelaide swallowed. She didn't want to confirm that for Skittery, but she couldn't lie to him.

She heard Skittery sigh heavily.

"He hasn't…done anything," said Adelaide. "He just…I don't know what he wants anymore."

"It ain't hard to guess."

Adelaide was quiet for a few moments. "You know that I love you, right? Nothin will ever change that."

"I know."

They sat in silence for a while, holding hands, their heads barely touching.

"He's quiet," said Skittery after a while.

Adelaide looked down at Tumbler sleeping against her side. "He's asleep," she smiled.

"He needs it. He hasn't been sleeping good since you left."

"Poor boy," Adelaide said softly.

"How come you never told me about Ralphie?"

Adelaide swallowed and looked down. "I dunno. I guess I just wanted to forget all about him and everything that happened over there. I was 11. Tumbler was three. Ralphie promised us food, clothing, shelter, and protection if we went with him. But he owned us." She ran her hand over Tumbler's hair, brushing it out of his eyes. "There was no way he was ever gonna let us go; that's why we had to run away."

She turned her gaze back toward Skittery.

"Did he ever hurt you?"

Adelaide shook her head. "I thought he was going to sell me to a brothel once. But now he says he had just gotten me a job as a house girl. I don't know what to believe."

Skittery reached over and ran his thumb along her cheek. "Please run away. I got savings in the floorboard under my bunk. Take it and get you and Tumbler outta here. Take a train to Boston. Philadelphia. Atlantic City. I don't care. Just tell me where and I'll meet you there once I'm healed up."

Adelaide shook her head. "Ralphie would kill you."

"It would be worth it if you were safe from him."

"Don't talk like that." Adelaide rested her forehead against his. "Just promise me we'll be together for good one day. And all of this will just be in the past."

"I promise," said Skittery.

"Aide," said Jack, walking into the bunkroom.

Adelaide looked up. Jack stood at the foot of Skittery's bunk, utter defeat on his face.

"Time to go," he said.

"They're downstairs?"

Jack nodded.

Adelaide took a deep breath. "Tumbler." She gently shook her brother. "Mikey, wake up." Tumbler groaned and sat up. "I gotta go, kiddo."

"No," said Tumbler, holding onto her.

"I have to." She stood up and pulled him into a hug. "I love you." She brushed the hair away from his eyes. "I want you to remember that, okay? I love you."

Tumbler hugged her tightly. "I love you, Aide."

Adelaide closed her eyes and held him tight. "You take care of Skittery for me, okay?"

"I will. I promise."

Adelaide sniffed, trying to keep her tears at bay. She pulled away and turned back toward Skittery's bunk.

"Aide…" Skittery tried to get up.

She softly shushed him, gently pushing him back onto his bunk. "Rest."

"What are they gonna do to you?"

Adelaide swallowed. "I'll be fine." She leaned down and gave him a kiss on the corner of his lips. "I love you too. You remember that, okay? No matter what happens."

"Run out the fire escape," said Skittery. "We got friends uptown. He won't find you there."

Adelaide shook her head. "If he doesn't find me, you guys are going to pay the price."

Skittery sighed. Adelaide stood up straight and exhaled. She walked past Jack and down the stairs.

Blade and Fire stood waiting in the lobby.

"Time to go home, Addie," said Fire.

Adelaide hesitated on the stairs before walked the rest of the way down, keeping her chin up.

"You're in for a treat when you get home," Blade smirked.


	17. Broken

Spot turned down the alley and walked toward the tenement building after dinner. He'd spent the day will Violet, hoping to avoid the inevitable beating. He hadn't seen Ralphie since that morning, and he'd been checking over his shoulder all day.

Snipeshooter was standing outside, watching people and chewing on a cigar butt.

Spot nodded. "What're you doin' out here?"

Snipeshooter shrugged. "Just am."

Spot nodded towards the door. "Ralphie in there?"

"Yep."

"Aide too?"

"Yep."

Spot took a deep breath and walked in. Only Fire and Blade were in there, playing cards off to the side.

Spot walked in and headed towards his mattress. "Hey, have you boys—"

"Please, no," he heard Adelaide say from behind the sheet.

Spot jerked his head toward the sheet. He looked over at Fire and Blade, who ignored it.

"Shhh," said Ralphie, following by rustling of sheets.

Spot clenched his jaw upon realizing what was happening.

Spot looked at Fire and Blade. "You two just gonna sit here and listen to that?"

Blade shrugged. "It's cold outside."

Spot clenched his fists and stormed out of the tenement building, punching the door on his way out.

"Looks like she got what she deserved," said Snipeshooter as Spot walked passed.

Spot spun around and smacked him upside the head. "Don't you ever say anything like that ever again. Especially about a girl like Adelaide."

"What?" frowned Snipeshooter. "She's a bitch. I'm glad Ralphie's teaching her SOME kind of lesson."

"Listen to me, you little shit," said Spot, grabbing him by the collar. "That girl in there has done nothing to deserve that. No one ever deserves for that to happen to them."

"Oh yeah?" asked Snipeshooter. "Then why don't you go in and stop it, huh?"

Spot blinked at him. He wanted to go in and stop it. He wanted to go in and rip Ralphie off of Aide and give him the soaking of a lifetime, but he knew it would be the end of him. He was still on the hook for letting her escape that morning.

"Shut up," said Spot as he stormed down the street.

He hated that he cared so much about what was happening to Adelaide. He hated that he was reacting this way. He had always prided himself of being hardened by the streets of Brooklyn, that nothing could get to him, but lately, everything was getting to him.

He turned the corner and walked down the street, headed toward Violet's tenement building.

* * *

"He just takes what he wants!" Spot yelled, pacing back and forth in Violet's small tenement apartment. "He doesn't even think about how what he does will hurt anyone else!"

Violet shrugged. "I still don't see what the big deal is."

Spot whirled around to face her, an incredulous look on his face. "Are you serious? What if it happened to you?"

Violet shrugged.

Spot's face softened. "Has it…? Happened to you?"

"It's part of life on the streets, Spot," said Violet. "Every girl has to learn that at some point. You want to survive? You gotta use what you got to your advantage."

"Vi," Spot shook his head. "That's not how it's supposed to work."

"But that's how it is!"

Spot sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "She doesn't deserve this."

Violet frowned. "Why are you so upset about this?"

"Because she's my friend!"

Violet raised an eyebrow. "Would you be this upset if it were me?"

Spot stepped towards her, cupping her face. "Of course I would." He looked into her eyes for a moment. "You would tell me if it happened, right?"

Violet's expression softened ever so slightly. "Yeah," she whispered.

"Has it…I mean, before I came along…did you have to…"

Violet swallowed and averted her eyes, looking out the window.

"Oh, Vi." Spot put his arms around her and pulled her close. She rested her cheek against his shoulder.

"You wanna stay here tonight?" Violet asked quietly.

Spot rested his cheek against hers. "Yeah."

* * *

The next morning, Spot left Violet's building and headed to his own tenement to check on Adelaide. As he turned the corner down the alley, Ralphie walked out of the building, pulling his coat on.

Spot slowed his steps when he saw Ralphie. Ralphie gave Spot a stone-cold glare when he saw Spot.

Spot took a breath, stood up straight, and walked toward the door.

"You gettin' soft on me?"

"No," said Spot, his voice hard.

"Good." Ralphie nodded. "Ain't no place for softness around here. Besides…ain't nothin' you haven't already done with Violet, eh?"

"That girl in there didn't deserve that."

"You got a thing for my girl, Conlon?"

"Nope."

"Coz you got your own girl, don't you?"

Spot didn't say anything.

"You know you're not gonna get away with lettin' Addie run like that."

Ralphie dug into his pockets and pulled out a pair of brass knuckles. Spot lifted his head high and jutted his head out. Ralphie raised an eyebrow. "You gonna stand there and take it like a man?"

"Ain't no good in fighting back."

"Smart man."

* * *

Spot limped into the tenement, holding his ribs with one arm and the other hand holding his cuff to his bloody lip. He made it to the nearest cot and rolled onto it, groaning at everything that hurt in the process.

"Jesus, Spot," said Snipeshooter, when he saw him. "What happened to you?"

"No good deed goes unpunished, kid."

"You took that for Aide?"

Spot nodded.

"Why?" asked Snipeshooter.

"She's my friend. She doesn't deserve any of this." Snipeshooter chewed on his lip and looked back down at his solitaire game.

"How come you ain't out selling?" Spot asked.

Snipeshooter just shrugged and glanced at the hanging sheet.

A tiny smile tugged at the corner of Spot's mouth.

They each sat in their respective beds. Spot stared at the ceiling. He heard some rustling from behind the sheet, but his thoughts drifted elsewhere. He needed to get out. Ralphie used to be a leader worth following - he would protect his own, and everyone would pull their own weight. But once Ralph's territory and influence grew, so did his ego and cruelty.

He sense movement out of the corner of his eyes and looked over. Adelaide walked through the sheet and over to him. She sat on the mattress next to his.

"You look like hell," she said.

He looked over at her. Her eyes were still bloodshot from crying and had dark circles under her eyes. In that glance, Spot saw it in her eyes – Ralphie had broken her. It was as if last night had snuffed out the last little bit of light she had inside.

Adelaide gave Spot a once over. He had blood coming from his nose and lip, and his face was already blotched red from Ralph's punches. He was holding his ribs around where Skittery's ribs had been bandaged. Similar bruises, similar injuries. Clearly the same person had delivered both beatings.

"I'm sorry," said Adelaide.

"Did ya see him?"

Adelaide nodded.

"Then it was worth it."

Adelaide gave him a small smile.

"You want me to get you anything?"

Spot shook his head. "I'm fine."

Adelaide shook her head. "You're in this position because of me."

"I made a choice. I don't regret it."

Adelaide looked at him for a beat. The day before, she hadn't realized how much he was sticking his neck out for her. She suddenly realized how true a friend he really was. "Thank you, Spot."

Spot nodded. "You got it."

"Hey Aide?"

Adelaide looked over and saw Snipeshooter standing a few feet away.

"Hey Snipes."

"You okay?"

Adelaide hesitated, surprised by his concern. "Um, yeah. I am."

"I was just gonna go get some breakfast…want me to get you something?"

Adelaide looked at Spot, puzzled by his change in demeanor.

"Um," she said, looking back at Snipeshooter. "That would be great. Just…anything you can find." She gave him a smile.

Snipeshooter nodded and put his cap on before walking up the stairs and out of the basement.

Adelaide looked back at Spot. "What was that all about?"

"Looks like the rotten, little, disease-ridden heathen has a heart."


	18. Violet Again

_Author's Note: Thank you all for the reviews, especially BabyMyst, coveredinbees14, js158900. Y'all keep me motivated, and I enjoy hearing your reactions. :-)_

* * *

Adelaide walked down the street, selling her newspapers. She hadn't seen Ralphie at all week - not since the incident. He let her go back to selling for a bit while he took care of business.

She saw a girl approach her from the opposite direction. She casually moved out of the way, to allow the girl to pass her, but the girl seemed bound and determined to talk to her.

"Hey," the girl said, stopping in front of her.

Adelaide looked up, shocked. "Violet," she said, surprised.

"I heard Ralphie gave you a rough time the other night."

Adelaide swallowed and averted her eyes. She felt a blush creep up her cheeks.

"Hey, it's okay," said Violet. "Nothing to be embarrassed about. Happens to all of us."

Adelaide looked up at her, incredulous. "Does it?"

Violet shrugged. "That's part of life on the streets, honey. People just take what they want. They don't care about you."

Adelaide was not sure how to respond to that.

"Anyway, I just wanted to tell you to hang in there. It'll get better."

"Um, thanks."

Violet nodded. "If things ever get too rough, let me know. I'll talk to Ralphie."

Adelaide looked at her uncertainly. "Thanks." Adelaide knew she would never talk to Violet if things got too rough with Ralphie. She was sure that if anyone talked to Ralphie about his treatment of Adelaide, he would turn around and do it even worse to her again.

With that, Violet turned and walked away. Adelaide watched her retreating figure, puzzled.

"She's not the best with words," said Spot's voice behind her. "But the sentiment is there."

Adelaide turned around. "She's a piece of work. How did she know what happened to me?" Adelaide frowned.

Spot looked down. "I, uh," he paused, looking up in front of him. "I may have mentioned it."

"Spot!" said Adelaide. "That was none of your business."

"I was angry, okay?" said Spot. "I was angry and I needed to talk, and I sure as hell wasn't going to vent anywhere near Ralphie or to any of the fellas who are loyal to him, coz I just started healing from my last beating!"

"You were angry?"

"Damn right I was!" said Spot. "What he did to you wasn't right."

Adelaide raised her eyebrows and nodded her head in Violet's direction. "So that's the type you fall for, eh?"

"There's more to her than what you see…or hear," said Spot.

"Just like you, it seems. There's a heart under that tough outside, isn't there?"

Spot just rolled his eyes.

They were silent for another half a block before Adelaide spoke up again.

"Why do you keep sticking your neck out for me?"

Spot was silent for a few steps.

"You're my friend. I don't want to lose you."

Slowly a smirk spread on Adelaide's lips. "Awww," she said, looping her arm through his.

Spot rolled his eyes, but a small smirk played at the corner of his mouth. "Don't think anything of it. You just remind me of a friend I used to have," he said. Adelaide looked over at him. "Charlotte. She was my best friend before I ran away."

"When did you run away?"

"I was fourteen. I just got sick of going home every day and listening to my mom…working."

"You too?"

Spot nodded. "I promised Charlotte I'd come see her but I had to lay low for a while. Things were bad on the street back then. Once I fell in with Ralphie's crowd, I was able to go see her again. But when I went back to our old neighborhood, she was gone."

"I'm sorry, Spot."

Spot just shrugged.

They walked along in companionable silence until they got to Flannigan's.


	19. Back At It

_March 1899_

"Addie, you're not sellin' today," said Ralphie the next week, standing outside the tenement as Adelaide and Spot walked out of it. "You're with me."

Adelaide sighed and looked at Spot.

"I'll see you later," said Spot.

Adelaide nodded and walked over to Ralphie. Ralphie put his arm around Adelaide as she reached his side, and she had to will herself not to flinch away.

Ralphie led her to a small bakery where he bought them each a pastry for breakfast and they sat down on a bench to eat.

"How much do you remember about our panel games before you ran away?" Ralphie asked.

"No," said Adelaide. "Please don't make me do that again."

"Tough. We all gotta pull our weight and make money."

"Why can't I make money sellin' papes? Or working the crowds?"

"Coz you can make more money doin' this."

"Ralphie, please."

Ralphie put his arm around her shoulders and began walking her toward Vinegar Hill.

"I'm out of practice, Ralphie, I'm not going to be any good at it."

They stopped in front of a rundown house.

"You'll be fine," said Ralphie, cupping her chin. "You just use that beautiful face of yours to your advantage." Adelaide frowned and jerked her chin away. "I work out of Miss Connie's house now. Blade and Fire will be in the panels and I'll burst in before he can put the moves on you. Go on in and let her know we're workin' her corner. She'll get you a change of clothes."

Adelaide sighed and resignedly walked into the nondescript house.

* * *

"Looking for a little company?" Adelaide said, coyly.

The gentleman passing by gave her a once over before pausing. "Well," he said, holding onto his lapels. "Nothing wrong with an early lunch break, eh?"

Adelaide giggled and sidled up to him. "Nothing wrong at all."

The gentleman held out the crook of his elbow for her. "Such a gentleman," she smiled sweetly.

"Which house is yours, my dear?" he asked, leading her down the street.

"Just this one up here." Adelaide pointed and the gentleman followed her direction. Adelaide led him up the stairs and into the house. They walked up to the second floor to the last room on the left.

Adelaide slowly exhaled, trying to get rid of the butterflies that always crashed around her stomach once the door closed.

"Let me take your jacket," said Adelaide, walking behind the man and taking his lapels. The gentleman shrugged off the jacket and Adelaide laid it over a chair placed near the wall. She ran her hands over it, ensuring his billfold was tucked into the inside pocket.

"Would you like a drink?" Adelaide said, walking over to a small cart with decanters of liquor.

"I'd love one," he said. "And pour one for yourself too."

The gentleman sat on the bed, watching Adelaide, his back to the wall and his jacket. "I don't normally do this," Adelaide gave a light giggle.

That was the signal. Slowly and quietly, a panel of the wall behind the chair silently slid open.

Adelaide turned around and grinned at the gentleman and handed him his drink. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Fire in a small room on the other side of the wall, reaching through the panel and sliding the gentleman's wallet out of his jacket. Adelaide was careful to keep her eyes on the gentleman.

"Really?" the gentleman chuckled. "Because you seem to know exactly what you're doing."

"Well, mama always taught me to offer any gentleman a drink."

"Your mama was a smart lady." The gentleman threw back his drink and set the glass down. "Now come here." He put his hands on her hips and pulled her towards him. Adelaide giggled.

Both jumped when the door banged open. Ralphie filled the door frame.

"Ralphie!" said Adelaide, feigning shock, standing between Ralphie and the gentleman. "What are you doing here?"

"I should be askin' you the same thing!" Ralphie stormed into the room. He looked at the man. "You better get away from my woman!"

"I…I'm so sorry," the gentleman stammered. "She…she invited me up, and I…I just assumed…"

"Well, you assumed wrong," said Ralphie. "Now beat it."

The man quickly got his jacket and ran out of the house.

Once they heard the door downstairs shut, Ralphie turned to Adelaide.

"If you didn't get that watch that was hangin' on him…"

Adelaide held up the gold watch she'd picked from his pocket while Ralphie had distracted him.

"That's my girl." Ralphie grinned, taking the watch. "Didn't take you long to get back into it."

"Can we stop for the day?" asked Adelaide. "We've been doing this for hours."

"And you're doing so well," said Ralphie, running a finger down her cheek. He paused, looking at her for a moment. "Sure, we can stop for the day."

"Thank you," Adelaide exhaled.

Ralphie handed her a few coins. "Get changed and get yourself some lunch," he said, walking out the door. "Meet me by the pawnshop at the end of the street." He closed the door.

Adelaide sighed and changed back into her other clothes. She opened the door once more and started, seeing Spot on the other side.

"Geez, Spot," Adelaide said, her hand over her heart. "What are you doing here?"

"You really think Ralphie would let you do anything alone?" he asked.

Adelaide rolled her eyes. "I should've known."

"Come on. Let's get you something to eat."

* * *

"How was your first day?" Spot asked as he and Adelaide sat on a bench outside the pawnshop. They each had a pretzel and were watching the people hustle and bustle through the streets.

"I hated it back then and I hate it now."

"Well," Spot shrugged.

Adelaide frowned. "That's it? That's all you have to say about it?"

Spot shrugged again. "You want me to say these are men who don't deserve to be stolen from?"

"No one deserves to be stolen from." Adelaide rolled her eyes as Ralphie walked over to them.

"We made more money today than you probably made all last year," said Ralphie, taking the pretzel from her and ripping off a big piece for himself.

"Should I even bother asking for my cut?" asked Adelaide.

Ralphie chuckled at her. "That's cute."

"But I did half the work!" said Adelaide. "More than that - I did almost all the work!"

"Let it go," muttered Spot.

"Let me ask you this," said Ralphie. "How much do you have to pay to stay in our warehouse?"

Adelaide sighed. "Nothing."

"Okay." He nodded. "How much do you have to pay for food every day?"

"Nothing."

"Then you don't need a cut. You know how this works. You need anything, you come to me."

Adelaide rolled her eyes. Ralphie watched Adelaide for a few beats.

"Spot," said Ralphie, standing up. "Take Addie here on a little walk. Maybe she'll be a little more grateful for the opportunity I'm giving her." With that, Ralphie walked away.

Spot stood up. "Let's go."

Adelaide sighed and stood up, following him.

"Where are we going?" she asked as they walked down the street.

"Look, you know how things work around here," said Spot. "You don't do what Ralphie says, he will make life hell for you. More so than he already has. If any of the boys go against him, he turns them out. No one lasts long on the street without some sort of protection."

"Good. Let him turn me out so I can go home."

Spot shook his head. "He won't turn you out," said Spot, turning a corner. As they walked down the street, the cross streets got dirtier and shadier.

"Where are we going?"

Spot didn't say anything. He turned a quick corner and Adelaide had to jog to keep up with him.

"Slow down!"

"I want to get this over with," said Spot. He slowed as he neared an alley. "Stay close to me."

Adelaide nodded and stepped closer to him, so their shoulders were always touching.

Spot walked down an alley until he reached a door. He yanked it open. He gestured for Adelaide to walk in.

Adelaide looked from the door to him and shook her head.

"I'll be right behind you, don't worry," said Spot.

Adelaide stepped through the door and Spot was right behind her.

The room was dark, lit only by a few oil lamps. As her eyes adjusted to the dark, Adelaide could make out several beds and sheets hanging down from the ceiling.

"What is this place?" she whispered.

"An opium joint," whispered Spot. Spot pointed to a scantily clad girl, unhealthily skinny, not much older than Adelaide, sitting on the lap of a man who was high on the drug. "See her?" Adelaide nodded. "She used to be Ralphie's favorite girl. She was his go-to girl whenever he wanted to pull a panel game on a fella. They would go to Park Slope and Brooklyn Heights and wipe out entire neighborhoods of their billfolds and cash. Pretty soon, she'd be pullin' jobs on her own while Ralphie trained other girls."

"What happened to her?"

"She got greedy. She skimmed off the top what she stole before handing it over to Ralphie."

Adelaide watched the girl take the opium pipe to her lips and inhale before offering it to the man.

"Brooklyn's full of these kinda of places - nightclubs, brothels, casinos - all with girls for rent."

"Can we go now, please?"

Spot nodded.

Adelaide turned around and nearly ran into a man standing right there. She gasped and jumped back toward Spot.

"Hello, there," the man grinned, showing several teeth missing. He looked at Spot. "Another delivery from Mr. Valentini?"

"No," said Spot, putting his arm around her. "We were just leaving."

The man stepped aside. "Come by anytime. The first half an ounce is on the house."

Spot stepped past the man, careful to stay between the man and Adelaide. He pulled the door open and Adelaide quickly walked out with Spot close behind her. They walked quickly through the neighborhood, neither of them speaking until they were in a safer neighborhood.

Once in familiar surroundings, Adelaide walked over to a bench and sat down, staring ahead, catching her breath.

Spot walked over and sat next to her.

"You okay?"

Adelaide nodded shakily. She swallowed. "If she used to be his favorite…" Adelaide looked over at Spot, "what happened to the others?"

"Most are in brothels," said Spot. "Some of them, Ralphie just turned away when he was done with them. They're under the protection of another gang now, or they're roaming the streets sellin' whatever they've got left. One of them jumped off the bridge."

"He's a monster." Adelaide always knew Ralphie was ruthless, but she had no idea to what degree.

"I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. Just do whatever Ralphie wants you to do, and once he turns you out, I'll make sure you get back home."

Adelaide sighed and put her head in her hands. "I can't do this."

"Yes you can," said Spot. "Do what you have to do to survive, and you can make it home. Do it for Skittery. Do it for your brother."

Adelaide looked over at him. "Why are you bein' so nice to me? Did you help out all of Ralphie's other girls?"

Spot shook his head. "No." He was quiet for a few moments. "Don't make me overthink it."

* * *

That night, Adelaide and Ralphie lay together in bed. Despite Ralphie scooting almost to the middle of the bed, Adelaide situated herself on the very edge of herself so as to not have to touch him.

"When do I get to go home?" Adelaide asked as she stared up at the ceiling.

"You're not," said Ralphie.

Adelaide looked over at him in the dim light. "What do you mean?" she frowned.

"This is your home now. You're mine now."

Adelaide sat up, turning toward him. "I'm not staying here for the rest of my life."

Ralphie looked over at her. "Yes you are. You're mine now."

Adelaide frowned. "You don't own me. You can't own a person."

"Why not? People used to own other people."

Adelaide rolled her eyes. "That was different. And illegal now."

"Maybe." Ralphie shrugged. "But you still ain't leaving."

"Why did you take me in to begin with?" Adelaide asked after a few moments of silence.

"I wanted you," said Ralphie.

"Yeah, but you could've had dozens of other girls on the street."

"I know," said Ralphie. "It's like when you're buying from a street vendor. There are dozens of apples in the cart and you choose the one you want."

Adelaide blinked at him. "So that's it, then? My whole life has been ruined and interrupted just because you decided you wanted me instead of the girl you'd seen before me."

Ralphie shrugged and nodded.

Adelaide sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "What made you think that you could just pick someone off the street to have?"

Ralphie looked over at her. "Nothing made me think I couldn't. You went with me, didn't you?"

Adelaide blinked and laid back down, thinking back to her previous time with Ralphie.

"You were poor, hungry, cold." Ralphie rolled to face her and propped himself up with his elbow. "Little Mikey hadn't eaten in two days, and you hadn't eaten in four. You were going to get kicked out of your place to make your living on the street. Your options were to go with me or starve. And I took you and your brother in. Fed you, got you warm coats, gave you a place to sleep, and more importantly, gave you protection. No one hassled you when you were with me."

"Except you."

Ralphie raised an eyebrow. "Did I?"

Adelaide bit her lip. Ralphie had not touched her back then. The worst he would do would crawl into bed behind her and hold her tight. When confronted about it, he would simply say, "It was cold - I didn't want you freezing."

"I guess not," Adelaide whispered.

Ralphie laid back down. "There ya go."

"But it's different now. I have a fella and I have a job, and I have a life over in Manhattan. Am I supposed to just throw that away because you decided you wanted me back?"

"That life wasn't yours to have in the first place. And do you know anyone who's going to stop me?" asked Ralphie.

"No one who would succeed," she said softly. She stared up at the ceiling for a few silent moments. "So there's nothing I can do to convince you to let me go?"

"I know you want me to let you go," Ralphie smirked, moving closer to her so she had no choice. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to his chest. "That's why I won't ever let you go."

Adelaide winced and leaned her head away as much as possible.

"What about all the other girls you've had since me?"

"Oh, they all left." Ralphie nuzzled her hair. "Spot showed you what happened to Lula, right?"

Adelaide swallowed and nodded.

"What about my brother?"

"He can come live here."

"And Skittery?"

"He can live here too."

Adelaide dared not feel the glimmer of hope wanting to rise in her chest.

"But know that if he touches you, I'd kill him."

"I hate you," she whispered.

She closed her eyes and tried to sleep despite his breath on the back of her neck and his hands rubbing her stomach.


	20. Sick

"Not bad," said Ralphie, his arms crossed, as Adelaide walked up to him and handed him the billfold she'd just lifted from a gentleman. "If you were a guy, you would've probably gotten arrested by this point, but I think all the men are distracted by that face of yours." Ralphie winked.

Adelaide rolled her eyes. "I hate this, Ralphie."

"I know you do, kitten, but everyone's gotta pull their weight around here."

"Can't I sell papes?"

"Why would you want to sell papes and make maybe 50 cents a day, when you can do this and make a couple dollars every minute?"

"Because I don't see any of the money anyway, so it makes no difference to me. I'd rather be walking around Brooklyn Heights with Spot than having to pick pockets under your glare."

"Not glare," said Ralphie. "Critical eye in more like it."

Adelaide rolled her eyes.

Ralphie frowned. "You ought to be grateful."

"Why?" Adelaide frowned at him, rubbing her stomach. "I didn't ask for this I didn't want this. You are the one who dragged me here. You are the one keeping me here."

"What's wrong with you?" Ralphie asked, noticing her rubbing her stomach.

"I don't feel good."

"Still?"

Adelaide nodded.

"Maybe you've got the flu or something."

"Can I take today off too?"

"You took yesterday off coz you weren't feeling well. You can't have a free ride."

"I felt better yesterday afternoon. Maybe I'll feel better in a few hours."

Ralphie nodded. "Why don't you take a break, go back home, and we'll start up again this afternoon."

Adelaide hesitate, never knowing Ralphie to acquiesce to any request of hers. "Thanks, Ralphie."

Ralphie nodded.

Adelaide turned and walked down the street toward their tenement building. Within a few blocks, she heard the familiar footfalls of Spot behind her.

Adelaide stopped until Spot caught up to her.

"Even after all this time he still doesn't trust me?"

"He's not a trusting person, you know that," said Spot. "So the flu still bugging you?"

"I guess so," said Adelaide.

"How long has it been now?"

"Three days." As if on cue, Adelaide felt the familiar pang in her stomach, her chest tightening, and her mouth watering. "Oh no." She rushed over to an alley and Spot was right on her. He was able to grab her hair and hold it back right before she threw up her breakfast in the alley. She pit out the rest and wiped her mouth.

"Let's get you back," said Spot.

They began walking down the street once more.

"Spot, if I ask you something, will you be honest with me?"

Spot smirked. "You know I will be."

"Do you really think I'll be stuck here forever?"

Spot's smirk faded and he looked down at his papers, counting them to stall. "I dunno, Aide. I guess that's up to you."

Adelaide furrowed her brow. "What do you mean?"

Spot shrugged. "You ran away once, didn't you?"

* * *

"Everything okay?" Ralphie asked one night at dinner.

Adelaide nodded, keeping her head down and slowly swirling her spoon around in her soup.

Ralphie reached over and put his hand on hers. Adelaide flinched, but kept her hand on the table. "Talk to me," Ralphie said softly.

Adelaide lifted her eyes and gave him a hard look. "It's been two months since I've seen Tumbler and Skittery," she said, wiping away a few tears that had fallen.

"I'm sorry," he said, moving his hand away and taking a bite of his meat. "I ask Blade every day and he hasn't seen them."

Adelaide watched him, not believing him.

"How'd you two kids meet, anyway?"

Adelaide looked down at her soup. "When Mikey and I left Brooklyn, we had nowhere to go," she said. "We sort of just walked around for a couple days. One day, I was off trying to scrounge for something to eat, and when I found Tumbler again, he was sellin' papes with Skittery," she said. The memory brought a smile to her face.

"Skittery let Tumbler sell the rest of his papers, and split the money with him," Adelaide continued. "He told me about his lodging house, and about the Girls Home. That was the first time Tumbler and I had ever been apart for a night, but we were both in warm beds. The next day, I met them at the circulation office, and bought papers to sell."

Adelaide smiled softly, lost in the memories of days spent with Skittery and Tumbler.

"Well, that's sweet," said Ralphie.

Adelaide's smile faded as Ralph's voice brought her back to the present.

"And how does the kid factor into all of it?" asked Ralphie.

"Snipeshooter?" Ralphie nodded. "He was Mikey's friend. Would always drag him into trouble."

"And you hated him for it?"

Adelaide opened her mouth to answer, but only shrugged. "I don't know. Lately I've been thinking I may have been…too quick to judge."

Ralphie raised an eyebrow. "I don't know. He's been fitting right in with my boys. Not exactly the type you'd want little Tumbler to be around."


	21. Rescue

"Too bad about the kid," said Fire, stretching and laying back on the dock. It was the first warm day of sunshine they'd had since Christmas. "He was kinda growing on me."

Adelaide looked over at him. "Snipeshooter?" she asked. Fire nodded. "What about him?"

"Ralphie turned him out."

Adelaide felt her heart skip at that. "What? Why? When? Where is he?"

"Easy girl," said Fire.

"Looks like he'll be out of your hair now," said Spot.

"But where did Ralphie send him?" asked Adelaide.

Fire shrugged. "I dunno. He sent him with Blade this morning."

Adelaide looked at Spot. "Why did Ralphie turn him out?"

"Why are you so worried about him?" asked Spot. "You hate the kid."

"I don't hate him," Adelaide sighed, "He's…not that bad, I guess."

Ever since the night Snipeshooter had to listen to Ralphie taking Adelaide, he'd acted kindly toward her, and she to him.

Spot watched her. "You're just feeling guilty for not being a 'big sister' to him again."

"He's my brother's best friend."

"And he left his best friend and all of his other friends to come to Brooklyn because he was sick of being treated like a kid. Well, Ralphie won't treat him like, a kid, that's for sure."

Blade walked onto the docks, lighting a cigarette.

"Blade," Adelaide stood up and marched over to him. "Where is he?"

"The kid?" asked Blade. "Why do you care?"

"Just tell me, please."

Blade smirked. "What'll you give me for it?"

Spot rolled his eyes. "Just tell 'er, Blade."

"He's where Ralphie puts all boys who pickpocket on his turf, keep the money, then blow it on the cheap Coney Island whores."

Adelaide's desperate expression faded into one of horror. "Oh no."

Blade smirked. "Let's just say the punishment fits the crime. He ain't the first boy for Ralphie to stash in one of those places…probably won't be the last."

"Please tell me you're joking," Adelaide whispered.

"Sorry, kitten," said Blade. "There are men…and women…in this city who have urges and money to spend."

Adelaide looked from Blade to Spot.

Spot sighed and stood up. "Come on." He walked out of the basement with Adelaide hot on his heels.

"Please tell me Blade was joking," said Adelaide "Ralphie didn't really put Snipeshooter in a place like that."

"I wish I could say he was," said Spot. "I know where he stashed him." Spot saw a trolley coming down the street and jogged to where it would be passing. "It's down in Coney."

 _Of course it is_ , Adelaide thought to herself. They hopped on the trolley as it slowed for traffic and hung near the back.

* * *

"This is it," said Spot, as they slowed in front of a run down house.

"Okay," said Adelaide, exhaling. "What do you know about this place?"

Spot shrugged. "Just a brothel."

"A place like this…you think they've got the windows barred? Or any other way from keeping the…boys…from running away?" she asked.

Spot walked down the alley next to the building and looked up. "No," he said, walking back out. "I don't know what keeps them from running away, but…it's enough."

Adelaide chewed on her lip, thinking. Spot walked back to her side.

"So…what? Are you going to burst on in there and demand he be released to you?"

Adelaide turned to him. "Give me what money you have."

"What? No, I'm not giving you money," said Spot.

"Come on, I'm good for it."

"Oh really? How are you going to pay me back? By skimming off what you make for Ralphie? You'll end up right back here, only on the inside."

"Spot, please."

"Where do you think I'll end up when Ralphie finds out where you got the money to spring Snipes, huh?"

Adelaide watched him for a few beats. "This isn't who you really are. You hate Ralphie and everything he does."

"What you know about who I really am could fit in my pocket."

"I know that if I were to walk away right now, you'd find someway to spring Snipeshooter yourself or convince Ralphie to get him back. So save yourself the trouble and let me take the heat for once."

Spot blinked at her and watched her for a moment. He sighed and dug into his pocket and slapped a few bills into her hand.

Adelaide grinned and kissed him on the cheek. "You're a good man and we both know it. Be ready in the alley."

Spot rolled his eyes as she turned around to face the brothel.

Adelaide straightened her back, leveled her head and marched inside.

"Can I help you, Miss?" the man at the counter said.

Suddenly, Adelaide was losing her nerve.

"I'm looking for…a boy," she said, trying to keep her voice level. She had no idea how she would sound convincing. "And a room…with a window."

She sounded so unconvincing, she was certain he would send her out.

"Any preference?"

Adelaide swallowed. "About thirteen…brown hair…curly, if you can."

"I have just the boy," he said. "A new one, just came to us this morning. New ones cost double, though."

"You'll get half now," said Adelaide. "The other half when I am…satisfied." She felt a bitter taste in her mouth just saying the words.

The man nodded. "Very well."

Adelaide put the money on the counter and the man gestured to someone behind Adelaide. Adelaide turned around and a woman wearing a sheer nightgown approached her.

"Oh," Adelaide averted her eyes, her cheeks burning.

"Come with me," the girl said, looping her arm through Adelaide's.

Adelaide allowed herself to be escorted up the stairs to a closed door.

"Right in there," said the girl, giving her a wink. "Enjoy."

Adelaide opened the door as the girl walked back down the stairs. A sickly sweet aroma hung in the air, probably from some candles or incense.

A familiar form sat with his back facing her on the bed in trousers and a loose shirt. She could see his shoulders slightly shaking from sobs. She gently closed the door, the small click of the latch sounding loud in the quiet room.

Snipeshooter sat up straight and quickly wiped his eyes.

"Snipes," she said softly.

Snipeshooter quickly whirled around and when he saw Adelaide, his face crumpled into a sob once more.

Adelaide quickly walked to the bed and pulled him into a hug. "It's okay, Snipes," she said. "We're gonna get you out of here."

"W-we?"

"Spot is downstairs."

Snipeshooter shook his head. "Spot ain't gonna stick his neck out like that for me. You're stupid to do it too."

"I don't care," said Adelaide, pulling back. She put her hands on his cheeks and forced him to look up at her. "I'm getting you out of here."

Snipeshooter hugged her again and Adelaide held him tight. "I thought you hated me," he said.

Adelaide swallowed. "I don't hate you." She ran her hand over his curls, much like when she'd run her hand over Tumbler's hair to soothe him when he was upset.

"Come on," said Adelaide, pulling back. She walked over to the window and opened it easily. It didn't open by much, but it was enough that they could both sneak through.

"I only have these clothes," said Snipeshooter. "My old clothes…I don't know where they took them."

"We'll get you new ones," said Adelaide.

"Ralphie's gonna kill us," said Snipeshooter.

"If anyone, he's gonna kill me, and he won't do that. Now come on."

Snipeshooter managed to slide out the window and onto the fire escape. Adelaide quickly followed as he made his way down the fire escape.

Spot waited at the bottom of the fire escape, keeping an eye out to make sure no one saw them.

"You alright, kid?" Spot asked once Snipeshooter hit the street.

Snipeshooter nodded. "Yeah."

Spot nodded.

"Thanks," said Snipeshooter.

Spot shrugged. "I didn't do it for you." He looked up at Adelaide as she made her way down the fire escape.

Snipeshooter looked from him up to Adelaide, and then back to Spot. "You know, she ain't…I mean…she's Skittery's girl."

"I know that," said Spot.

* * *

Adelaide slowly exhaled as she sat in the booth, waiting for Ralphie. She left Snipeshooter with Spot, begging him to look after Snipeshooter until she had a chance to talk to Ralphie.

No matter how many times Spot stuck his neck out for her, it always surprised her. If she didn't know any better, she would have thought they were friends. Not acquaintances, not him looking out for her when Ralphie wasn't around, but actual, real friends. Though to her, it felt very one-sided - Spot always coming to her rescue. Of course, Spot never needed rescuing.

She jumped when she heard the door of Flannigan's yank open, the bell nearly flying off. She heard Ralphie's footfalls as he stormed over to the table.

"Get up."

Adelaide swallowed and looked up at him. "I can explain."

"You better. Because you're about 30 seconds away from the beating of your lifetime."

"Please sit down," she said, her voice shaking.

"No."

"I know what I did was wrong. I know I went against you, and that is unforgivable." She tried to lay on thick things that Ralphie wanted to hear. "But if you keep him around, I promise you will never hear another word from me against you. I will do whatever you want me to whenever you want me to. I will be yours."

"You're insane," she heard Fire mutter behind her. Luckily, Ralphie didn't hear.

Ralphie nodded. "Good."

Adelaide relaxed considerably as he sat down in front of her.

"But I'm warning you," said Ralphie. "If you ever go against me again, you may not live to regret it."

Adelaide nodded.

Ralphie snapped and gestured for the waiter to come over. "The usual," he said. The waiter nodded and walked away. "So tell me," said Ralphie. "You made an awful big gamble for a kid like him. One that, only four months ago, you hated and he hated you. You risked your life…his life…and Spot's life."

"What are you going to do to Spot?"

Ralphie watched her for a few beats. "Nothing. His punishment will fall to you."

Adelaide swallowed.

 _What have I gotten myself into?_ She thought to herself.

* * *

After dinner, Ralphie walked up to the tenement with his arm around Adelaide. They walked down to the basement where Spot and Snipeshooter sat playing cards. They both looked up when Ralphie and Adelaide walked in.

Snipeshooter stood up, shaking.

"Welcome back, kid," said Ralphie.

Snipeshooter gave him a shaky nod.

"Stick around if you want to know what your freedom cost," said Ralphie as he walked Adelaide behind the sheet.

Adelaide couldn't bear to look behind her.

"Come on," Spot whispered to Snipeshooter, gathering the cards. "She wouldn't want you to go through that."

"But she's goin' through it," said Snipeshooter.

"Trust me, she don't want you listening."

Snipeshooter dragged his feet as he followed Spot up the stairs. His stomach turned when he heard the names Ralphie called Adelaide and the sound him throwing her onto the mattress.


	22. Orphan Train

Spot made a trip across the Brooklyn Bridge. When he walked into Tibby's around lunchtime, the entire restaurant fell silent. Ralphie called the shots; Spot sent out the troops; the newsies did the dirty work. Having Spot visit was akin to having Ralphie come himself.

"Heya Spot," said Jack.

"Hey Cowboy," he said, nodding to Jack.

"Um, Ralphie ain't here," said Jack.

"I ain't here lookin' for him," said Spot. "In fact, don't even tell him I was here."

"What brings you to our side of the bridge?" asked Jack.

Spot surveyed the room and furrowed his brow. "Where's Skittery?"

"In the Refuge," said Specs, from the next table.

"What?"

Specs sighed. "He punched a reformer when they came to take away Tumbler."

Spot shook his head quickly, trying to make sense of it all. "You better start at the beginning." He sat down across from Specs.

"You know how the reformers come around every so often to take kids on the orphan trains?"

Spot shrugged. No reformers ever came to their neighborhood in Brooklyn.

"Well, they do. They came looking for Boots, Snipeshooter, and Tumbler. Boots was out, Snipes is in Brooklyn, but Tumbler was sitting there with us. They tried to take him away, but Skittery was having none of it. He told Tumbler to run, but one of the reformers was too quick and grabbed Tumbler. Skittery punched him, and the lady with them ran into the street callin' for the bulls." Specs sighed. "In the end, Tumbler got put on their wagon, and Skittery got arrested."

Spot sighed. "Fuck."

"Is everything okay with Aide?" Itey asked.

"Don't matter now," said Spot.

"What do you mean?" Jack frowned.

"I came over here to tell you that you guys gotta find a way to get Aide out of Brooklyn, but now…maybe she's better off over there."

"What happened?" asked Specs.

Spot hesitated. "Not sure it's my place to tell you. But it ain't good."

"You askin' for our help?" asked Jack.

"No," said Spot. "I can't stick my neck out for her any more than I am right now, unless I want to sleep at the bottom of the East River. But she's my friend, and I don't want her with Ralphie anymore than you do. But…" Spot sighed, "When's Skittery gettin' out of the Refuge?"

"Three months, if he's good," said Jack.

"Kloppman is working on finding out where they sent Tumbler," said Specs. "Not sure what good that'll do, but at least it'll give Skittery and Aide somewhere to go."

"So where do they send the kids?" asked Spot.

Jack shrugged. "To families out west."

Spot raised an eyebrow. "And you haven't volunteered?"

Jack rolled his eyes.

"So what's gonna happen to him?" asked Spot.

"He'll be adopted by some family. They'll send him to school, he'll get three meals a day…not a bad deal, really."

"Maybe not if he didn't have a sister here in town," said Spot. He stood up and headed toward the door.

"You think we should still try to get her outta Brooklyn?" asked Specs, standing up.

Spot didn't turn around. He just walked out the door.

* * *

Spot crossed back over into Brooklyn and walked down Flatbush toward the neighborhood where Ralphie usually had Adelaide pickpocketing. He saw Fire leaning against a corner, watching something down the street.

"Hey," said Spot, walking up next to him. Fire just glanced at him and nodded. "Aide around?"

Fire jutted his chin down a couple storefronts where Snipeshooter stood yelling the headlines. As a customer walked up to buy a paper, Adelaide passed by them, "accidentally" knocking into them on her way past.

"They've got quite the partnership going," said Fire. "They're barely been apart since she pulled him out of that house."

"Good," said Spot. "They're gonna need each other."

Fire looked over at him. "Why?"

Spot shook his head. "Never mind. You can take off. I got 'em."

Fire nodded and turned, walking away from the street. Spot walked down the street toward Adelaide and Snipeshooter, just as Snipeshooter sold his last page.

"Impressive," said Spot, after the last customer walked away.

"We've made quite a haul," said Adelaide.

"I can tell," said Spot. "Listen, why don't we go drop off your collection with Ralphie and get something to eat. I gotta talk to you two."

Snipeshooter and Adelaide shared a glance. "Why?" asked Snipeshooter.

Spot didn't say anything. He just turned around and they followed him back to the tenement basement.

Ralphie was out front, talking to some men. Spot slowed Adelaide and Snipeshooter down as they walked down the alley. As soon as the men wandered away and Ralphie stuffed something into his coat pocket, Adelaide walked over to Ralphie.

"Hey, kitten," said Ralphie, a cigar sticking out of his mouth.

Adelaide handed him a small bag full of billfolds and pocket watches.

"Very good," Ralphie grinned, looking in the bag. He looked at Snipeshooter. "And you?"

Snipeshooter handed Ralphie a portion of his earnings.

"It's too bad about your brother and your fella, huh?" said Ralphie.

"What?" Adelaide furrowed her brow.

"Yeah," Ralphie nodded. "Your brother got shipped out west and your fella got arrested."

"What?" Adelaide breathed.

Ralphie pocketed Snipeshooter's money and closed the bag. "Good work you two." He checked the time on his watch and pushed himself off the wall. "I got business." With that, he walked down and out of the alley.

Adelaide slowly turned to Spot. "What was that about Tumbler and Skittery?"

Spot sighed. "That's what I was gonna talk to you about."

"Tumbler's gone?" Adelaide's voice cracked.

Spot nodded. "I guess the reformers came to the lodging house to take some of the boys, Skittery punched one of the reformers…" Spot shook his head. "It was a mess."

Aide slowly walked over to the porch of the first-floor tenement and sat down, staring ahead into space. "He's gone," she whispered. She slowly shook her head, feeling her throat get tight. "I'm never gonna see him again." She sniffed as the tears fell onto her cheeks. "I didn't even get to say goodbye."

Snipeshooter walked over and sat down next to her, putting his arm around her.

Spot watched them. "Skittery tried to stop them," he said. "Kloppman is trying to figure out where they sent him."

Adelaide gasped as the sobs came. "I think I'm…" She rushed over to a trash barrel and threw up her breakfast into the alley.

Snipeshooter rushed over and held her hair back as she spit the rest out of her mouth.

"You okay?"

"I just can't shake this flu, I guess."


	23. Den

Spot opened the door to Flannigan's for Adelaide and she walked in and sat down at her usual table with Ralphie.

"There you are," he said. "Where've you been?"

"Sorry," said Adelaide, quietly, keeping her eyes on the table.

Ralphie watched her for a few beats. "Where were you?"

Adelaide didn't answer.

"Three months and your fella will be out of jail," said Ralphie.

"My brother will still be who knows where," said Adelaide.

"Or Ohio."

Adelaide looked up at Ralphie. "What?"

"He could be in Rain Rock, Ohio. With the Bradley family."

Adelaide reached across the table and grabbed Ralph's hands. "You know where he is? How?"

Ralphie gave her a look. "I know people."

"Can we get him back?"

"We _could_. But we won't."

Adelaide squeezed his hands, tears filling her eyes. "Please, Ralphie. I'll do anything."

"I already have you doing anything for me not sending Snipeshooter right back to that brothel." Ralphie looked at her for a beat. "Eat." He pointed to the food the waiter set on the table.

Adelaide sighed and let go of his hands. She picked at her food.

"Aren't you hungry?"

"Yeah."

"Then why don't you eat?"

"I don't want to throw it up in the morning."

"It's in your head," said Ralphie. "You only throw up in the mornings coz you think you're going to. Eat, and I'll take you somewhere after dinner. Somewhere you can relax."

* * *

After dinner, Adelaide allowed Ralphie to lead her through the streets of Brooklyn. She glanced behind her once and saw Spot following at a distance. That made her feel a little better - only because someone would know where to find her. She didn't know what Ralphie had in mind.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Trust me."

Adelaide swallowed the lump in her throat. As if she'd ever trust Ralphie.

Adelaide began to shake as she recognized the neighborhood they were in and the alley that Ralphie was taking her towards.

"Ralphie…"

"You're with me," he said. "You're as safe as a kitten."

He pulled her into the alley and banged on the door.

Adelaide felt her breath getting shallow and quick; her heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest.

"Please, no, Ralphie," she said, her throat tight, tears coming to her eyes.

"It's okay."

Adelaide swallowed as the door opened and the same toothless man stepped into the light. "Ah, Mr. Valentini. Another girl for us?"

"No. This isn't business."

The man opened the door wider and gestured for them to come in.

Ralphie nodded and dragged Adelaide into the opium den. Adelaide was shaking so hard, she could barely stand. Ralphie let go of her wrist and kept his arm around her, holding her close to his side.

"Right over here," the man said, leading them to a bed.

Ralphie pulled Adelaide along with him. He sat on the bed as the old man filled the long pipe.

"Lay down," Ralphie said to Adelaide.

Adelaide laid down on the bed and Ralphie laid down next to her. The old man handed the pipe to Ralphie, who offered it to Adelaide.

"I don't want—" but when she saw the look in Ralph's eyes, she knew it was not wise to go against him.

She put her lips to the pipe and inhaled. She choked a bit and and exhaled.

"Takes a little getting used to," said Ralphie, taking a drag. "Just enjoy."

Ralphie lay next to her, propping himself up on his elbow next to her. He gently caressed her cheek.

It made Adelaide sick.

She closed her eyes, wanting to forget everything that was happening. She tried to imagine she wasn't in a filthy opium den with Ralphie. She wanted to be anywhere else. Ralphie put the pipe to her lips again and she inhaled. She forced herself not to hear his whispers in her ear, his suggestions. A small inkling of a plan had begun to form in her mind, but the drug had begun to take effect.


	24. Take Care of It

_A/N: I'm leaving tomorrow and won't be back until Wednesday night, so this will be the last update until probably Thursday. Enjoy!_

* * *

Adelaide woke up the next morning in her and Ralph's bed in the tenement basement. She frowned, unsure how she got back there after the night before. She sat up and stretched. She ran her hands over her face, trying to remember the night before. It all came back in brief flashes. The opium den. The bed. Ralphie's whispers in her ear. The light feeling of the drug taking effect. Adelaide closed her eyes and put her hands over her face when she remembered the other things she did - willingly.

On the other hand, the few hours in that den with Ralphie were the most content she'd been in a while. She was able to relax and forget all of her problems. If not for the shame she was feeling at that moment, she would have asked Ralphie when they could go again.

"Aide?" she heard Snipeshooter's voice on the other side of the sheet.

"Yeah, come on in, Snipes."

Snipeshooter pulled part of the sheet back and looked in. "You okay?"

"Um. Yeah, I think so. When, um…when did I get back last night?"

"Ralphie brought you back around midnight," he said. "You were out…he had you slung over his shoulder."

Adelaide closed her eyes and looked down. "Were all the boys here?"

Snipeshooter nodded. "Yeah."

"Did he brag?"

Snipeshooter swallowed and nodded. "Yeah."

Adelaide sighed. Snipeshooter walked over and sat on the edge of her mattress. Adelaide looked up at him and held out her arm. Snipeshooter leaned against her and rested his head on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Aide."

Adelaide rested her cheek against his head. "It's not your fault."

Snipeshooter was quiet for a few moments. "I'm sorry I was always so rotten."

"We were both pretty rotten back then."

"I didn't always hate you."

"Really?"

Snipeshooter nodded. "When you and Tumbler first came around, I really liked you. I mean, not a lot of girls hang around our lot, and you were a lot nicer than some of the ones that did. So I tried to hang out with Tumbler so I could hang out with you. But then we got in trouble a few times and you decided that I was bad news. So after I kept getting Tumbler in trouble, I decided to just go with it. If you were gonna get mad at me anyway, why even care if what I do gets me in trouble?"

Snipeshooter kept his eyes down. He heard Adelaide sniff and lifted his head, looking at her. She was wiping her eyes.

"Why are you crying?"

"Because all you wanted was a big sister and I was horrible to you," she said. "It's my fault you did those things."

"Well...don't give yourself all the credit," Snipeshooter smirked.

Adelaide chuckled and kissed the top of his head.

"Can you forgive me?" she asked.

"Done. Can you forgive me?"

Adelaide smiled softly. "Done."

* * *

"When was the last time you bled?" Ralphie asked as he sat down to dinner that night.

Adelaide looked at him, wide-eyed. She felt her cheeks burn, hoping none of the other newsies were listening. "Ralphie…"

"When?"

Adelaide opened her mouth to respond, but nothing came out. She was trying to remember.

"And you've been getting sick in the mornings for almost two months now."

Before her mother disappeared, Adelaide had been old enough to receive The Talk from her mother, so she knew what the signs meant.

"Oh god," she whispered.

Ralphie nodded. "That's what I thought too."

Adelaide felt lightheaded.

They spent the rest of dinner in silence as Adelaide processed everything. Knowing that Ralphie's baby was growing inside her made her feel sick. She did little more than push her food around her plate.

"Don't worry about it," said Ralphie. "We'll take care of it."

"Okay," said Adelaide softly. She felt a little better not having to be the only one to worry about it. Ralphie may be rotten, but he was going to take care of her and the baby. She thought of Skittery. What would this mean for them? Would he take her back if she had another man's baby? Probably not. Skittery deserved a girl who wasn't ruined like she was. Which meant that Adelaide was stuck in Brooklyn. She wouldn't be going back to Manhattan. But at least Ralphie was going to take care of it all…


	25. Spot's Refusal

_May 1899_

"Ralphie," Spot shook his head. "You can't force her to do that."

"Trust me, it's what she wants," said Ralphie, lighting a cigarette. "She don't want to become a mother right now. Can you imagine tryin' to raise a kid in a joint like this?" Ralphie gestured to the tenement around them. "Is this any kind of place for a kid to grow up?"

"Did she tell you it ain't what she wants?"

Ralphie raised his eyebrow. "You really think she wants to be carryin' my baby?"

Spot frowned at him. "You don't really care about her, do you?"

"No one ever really cares about anyone else," said Ralphie. "Only themselves. I'm no different. Neither is Violet."

"Vi ain't nothin' like you," said Spot. "She does care about people. She just don't show it very well because she grew up with the likes of you."

Ralphie raised his eyebrows. "You're gettin' quite the mouth on, ain't you?"

Spot didn't say anything.

"I got some things in Vinegar Hill to take care of. Take her to Miss Connie's. She's got a lady there who takes care of this sort of thing."

Spot stared at him, stone-faced.

"Do it," said Ralphie. "Or you can find your own protection." With that, Ralphie walked out of the building.

Spot rubbed the head of his cane, considering his options. He followed Ralphie out the door, but walked another direction. He found Adelaide selling on a corner nearby. Fire stood down the block smoking, keeping an eye on Adelaide.

"I got her," said Spot to Fire, who nodded and walked off. Spot walked up to Adelaide. "Aide?"

Adelaide turned around and gave Spot a small smile. "Hey."

"You doin' okay?"

Adelaide nodded. "Spring is finally here," she shrugged. "It's nice to not be freezing all the time."

"Yeah," said Spot, sounding none too happy. "Look, I gotta ask you somethin'."

"Hmm?"

"Your baby..."

Adelaide's grinned sadly. "Yeah...you know, at first I was so depressed. I wanted nothin' but to claw it out of me, but now…I mean, sure it's Ralphie's baby, but I'm going to raise her...or him. If I really am stuck here forever, then at least I have a reason to go on, you know?"

Spot swallowed and nodded. "Yeah..."

"Sorry," Adelaide shook her head. "What did you want to ask?"

Spot shook his head. "Nothin'."

"You hungry? You want to get something to eat?"

Spot watched her. She looked so content. Though she didn't look happy, it was the happiest he'd seen her since she'd come to Brooklyn. He didn't want to be the one to burst her bubble, but it was unavoidable.

"Aide, Ralphie's gonna make you get rid of it."

Her grin disappeared. "No," she said. "He can't."

Spot nodded. "He can and he will."

"No. He can't take my baby from me!" Adelaide frowned. "I won't let him! I'll kick and scream and I won't hold still so they can't do anything to me!"

"They got shots they can give you," said Spot.

Adelaide furiously shook her head. "Then I'll leave. I'll get out of here."

"You know that ain't an option," said Spot.

"Please, Spot, you can't let him take away my baby," said Adelaide, tears coming to her eyes.

"What about Skittery?" asked Spot, hoping to convince her. "You think he's gonna want Ralphie's kid around?"

"I don't care," Adelaide frowned, fighting the tears in her eyes. "This is my baby."

Spot looked at her resignedly. "There's nothing I can do, Aide."

Aide shook her head. "Spot, please, no. Please, you have to help me convince him to let me keep the baby." Tears began to stream down her face. "Don't let me lose my baby." She began sobbing and hyperventilating

Spot sighed and pulled her into a hug. "Calm down, Aide, it's okay," he said. "I'll...think of something."

Aide sobbed with relief. "Thank you," she said. "Thank you, Spot. I promise, this is the last time I'll ever ask you to do anything for me."

Spot closed his eyes, knowing he was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

* * *

Spot took a deep breath as he rounded the corner to Flannigan's. He knew that standing up to Ralphie like this would probably mean the end of life as he knew it. But at the same time, having the other newsies watch him do it would show them that he was someone to be followed. He knew he would need that reputation down the road if he were to ever leave.

Ralphie sat at his usual booth in the restaurant. Spot walked right in and slid into Adelaide's usual spot.

"You take care of it?" Ralphie asked.

"No," said Spot.

Ralphie snapped his head up and looked at Spot. "Why not?"

Spot shook his head. "You can't take her baby away from her, Ralphie. You've made her life hell, and this is the one thing that will keep her going. You take this baby away from her, and it will break her. More than you've already done."

Ralphie looked at Spot hard. "Get out this booth," Ralphie said, his voice low and dangerous. "Out of this booth and out of this restaurant."

Spot kept his expression neutral and slid out of the booth and walked outside.

He had one more idea.


	26. Operation

Ralphie walked into the tenement, a middle-aged woman with a carpet bag behind him.

"Ralphie," said Violet, standing up.

Ralphie looked at her. "What are you doing here?"

"Trying to stop you from making a huge mistake," said Violet.

"And what business is it of yours?"

"You want to keep this girl around for a while, right?"

Ralphie didn't say anything.

"You want her to do what you want, then you gotta give her something. You let her keep this baby, and she will do anything to protect it. That baby is a commodity to you."

Spot's stomach turned hearing Violet talk about Adelaide and her baby like that, but if it convinced Ralphie to let Adelaide keep the baby, the end would justify the means.

"She already does what I want her to do. I've got the kid to keep her in line. And no one tells me what to do," said Ralphie.

"We aren't tellin' you what to do," said Spot. "We're just…tryin' to help."

"I don't need help."

With that, Ralphie shoved Spot with his shoulder as he passed by. As he approached the sheet that divided the room, Snipeshooter stood up and stood between Ralphie and the sheet. He crossed his arms and tried to look tough, but everyone in the room could see him shaking.

"Don't tell me you're coming to her rescue too," said Ralphie.

"She don't deserve this," said Snipeshooter. "I won't let you touch her."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," Snipeshooter said, standing up straight and jutting his chin out.

Without warning, Ralphie landed his fist square on Snipeshooter's jaw, and Snipeshooter landed on the floor, holding his jaw. While he was down, Ralphie kicked him in the stomach.

"Oof!" said Snipeshooter, curling into a ball, still holding his jaw.

At the sound of Snipeshooter falling, Adelaide rushed out from behind the sheet.

"Snipes!"

Ralphie stamped his foot down on Snipeshooter's legs and arms, kicking him wherever a weak spot opened up.

"Ralphie, stop!"

Ralphie grabbed Snipeshooter's collar and hauled him up. He dragged him across the room and out the door, throwing him down into the alley.

"I'll deal with you later."

Snipeshooter wheezed, having the wind knocked out of him and began to crawl towards the mouth of the alley

Ralphie turned around and walked back inside. "Anyone else have anything to say?"

None of the other boys had anything to say. "Good. This way, ma'am."

Ralphie guided the woman toward the sheet and threw it back.

"Ralphie, please, no," said Adelaide.

"Sit down and shut up," said Ralphie.

"Please," said Adelaide. "I'll do anything. Anything!"

Spot sighed and put his arm around Violet. "Come on. Let's go. Everybody out."

Adelaide looked at Spot over Ralphie's shoulder.

Spot gave her a backward glance before he walked out the door. He tried his best to communicate his apology with a look, but he knew it wouldn't do it justice.

"No," said Violet, pulling out of Spot's arm. "I'm staying."

Violet marched through the basement and walked behind the sheet.

"What the hell are you still doing here?" barked Ralphie.

"I'm here for her," said Violet. "Lord knows you're hell for anyone to deal with on their own."

Adelaide looked at Violet, puzzled.

"Lay down, Aide," Violet said softly.

Adelaide shook her head. "Please don't let him do this," she said, her voice tight and tears coming to her eyes.

Violet put her arm around Adelaide and gently guided her down onto the mattress. "It'll all be over soon. I promise."

"Violet, please, help me," begged Adelaide.

"Shhh," Violet smoothed Adelaide's hair as she lay on the mattress. "Just focus on me. It'll all be over soon."


	27. The Morning After

_A/N: Thank you all for your patience! I'm back now and will be posting regularly again! Enjoy! In tomorrow's chapter, the you-know-what is really going to hit the fan!_

* * *

The next morning, Ralphie left early. The room was abnormally silent as the boys got ready and headed out for their respective jobs and cons.

Spot walked up to the curtain that separated Aide and Ralph's room from everyone else.

"Aide?" Spot asked.

"Go away."

"Aide, I'm so sorry."

Spot sighed. He'd let her down. He should've stopped Ralphie. He should've stood up for her like Snipeshooter had, but instead, he just stepped aside and let Ralphie do whatever he wanted.

"Is Snipes okay?" she asked.

Spot looked over at Snipeshooter laying in his cot. Snipeshooter looked up at the sound of his name. His face was so red and purple, it looked like one giant bruise.

"I'm here, Aide," he said, sitting up, slowly. He held his side and winced with every move he made.

"Can I get you anything?" Snipeshooter asked.

They heard quiet rustling through the sheet and soon Adelaide pushed it back. She was wearing Ralphie's shirt, which was two sizes too big for her, and a pair of his trousers, cinched up at the waist.

"Aide," said Snipeshooter, wincing as he stood up.

"Oh, Snipes," she said when she saw his face. She slowly walked over, wincing with every step. She crawled into his bed, on his uninjured side and maternally put her arms around him. Snipeshooter rested his head on her shoulder and she kissed the top of his head.

"Thank you for what you did," she whispered.

"I'm sorry, Aide," said Snipeshooter. "I'm sorry I couldn't stop him."

Adelaide shook her head. "No one can stop him."

Spot watched them, wishing he had done more. "Can I get you anything, Aide?"

Adelaide shook her head.

"Aide, I know I let you down. And you deserve to hate me. But I want to make this right."

"You didn't let me down, Spot," said Adelaide. "I'm not your responsibility. It wasn't your job to do anything."

"Aide. Seriously. Anything. I will…do anything. Get you anything. You name it, consider it done."

Adelaide looked up at him. "You can't get my baby back," Adelaide's voice cracked. "You can't get my brother back, and you can't get me out of Brooklyn."

Spot clenched his jaw and nodded. He couldn't bear to see either one of them like that for one more second, so he turned around and walked out of the building.

"You should go back home," Adelaide said softly.

Snipeshooter shook his head. "I ain't leaving you here by yourself."

"I'll be fine," she said. "I've got Spot."

"Yeah." Snipeshooter rolled his eyes. "Fat lot of good he'll do you."

Adelaide smirked. "Ralphie would've done what he did, no matter what Spot would have done."

Snipeshooter was silent for a few moments.

"It's my fault."

Adelaide furrowed her brow and looked down at him. "What do you mean?"

"It's my fault Ralphie found you," said Snipeshooter. "If I go back to Manhattan, they'll just send me away coz I was the one who told Ralphie were you were."

"I don't think you were," said Adelaide. "Knowing Ralphie, I'm sure he knew where I was all along."

Snipeshooter shrugged. "Still. I ain't leavin' you here alone."

They lay on the mattress in silence for a few moments.

"I was kind of looking forward to being a mother," Adelaide said quietly.

"Aw, Aide," said Snipeshooter. "You'll still be a ma one day."

"Maybe."

"It's true," said Snipeshooter. "One day you're gonna get outta Brooklyn and go back to Manhattan." At that, Adelaide's vision got blurry from the warm tears that filled her eyes. "You and Skitts are gonna get married and have lots of babies."

"Snipes, stop," she said, her cracking. She blinked and the tears fell.

"I'm sorry, Aide," said Snipeshooter, looking up at her. "I didn't mean to upset you."

Adelaide shook her head. "It's not your fault, it's just…" They heard footfalls on the basement stairs. Adelaide glanced over and they saw Ralphie walk in. "I don't think I'm ever leaving," she finished quietly.

"You're still here?" Ralphie asked, walking over.

Snipeshooter wasn't sure how to respond. He was afraid that any response would be the wrong one.

"Leave him alone, Ralphie," Adelaide said softly.

"Shut up, you."

"Don't talk to her like that," Snipeshooter frowned.

"I can talk to her however I want," said Ralphie, walking towards the hanging sheet.

Adelaide watched Ralphie walk away and a plan, which had been forming in her head since after the procedure, began to solidify in her mind. She leaned in close to Snipeshooter and whispered, "I need your help with something."

Snipeshooter nodded and whispered, "name it."


	28. Fallen

Adelaide's hands shook as she tried to keep the gun steady. The breeze that blew over the East River ruffled her hair and her skirt, but her eyes were trained on Ralphie. From the lights on the bridge, she could barely make out Ralph's figure six feet in front of her. It was only the three of them on the Brooklyn Bridge.

"Adelaide," Spot said off to the side, "Put the gun down." He took slow steps towards her.

"Don't worry," Ralphie smirked, staring down the barrel of the gun. "She's not gonna shoot."

"You don't think so?" Adelaide's voice shook. "Five months. Five months I've put up with you - pickpocketing for you, sharing your bed - all to protect those I love from your threats. But you took away my baby." Adelaide clenched her jaw, trying to keep the tears at bay. "Even when you soaked Skittery I came back." Adelaide took a breath, trying to stop her hands from shaking. "Do you realize what I would've done to keep my baby? Anything. You could've told me to do anything, and I would've done it if it meant I got to keep my baby. But you're never gonna hurt me or my friends and family ever again."

Ralphie rolled his eyes. "I never hurt you," he said. "Your fella?" He shrugged. "He had it comin'. Any man who moves in on my girl has that comin' for him."

"I'm not your girl."

"As for your baby," Ralphie shrugged. "It wouldn't have lived a week."

Adelaide cocked the gun.

"Where the hell did you get that thing anyway?" Spot asked, inching towards her.

"You stay away!" she said to Spot.

"You're really gonna shoot me?" Ralphie mocked. "Just because I saved you from having some brat hangin' off you for the rest of your life?"

"Yes. And for what you did to Skittery. And Snipeshooter. And for every time you made me get into bed with you."

"Blah, blah, blah." Ralphie rolled his eyes.

Adelaide pursed her lips and pulled the trigger. The shot rang out over the water. Ralphie's body collapsed on the bridge.

"Oh shit," said Spot. "Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit."

Adelaide took a ragged breath and exhaled calmly.

"Fuck," said Spot, rushing to her side and yanking the gun out of her hand. He walked to the edge of the bridge and tossed the gun over. "What the fuck were you thinking?"

Adelaide calmly looked at Spot. "What had to be done."

The look in her eye caused Spot to pause. Despite taking a man's life, she was oddly calm and composed - not a trace of panic or hysteria.

Spot held a finger up. "We're going to come back to that. But for now…" Spot ran his hand through his hair, his mind working in overdrive. "We're gonna make him look like a jumper." He walked over and yanked off Ralphie's shoes and took his hat.

"What are you doing?"

"Jumpers always leave something behind," said Spot, setting the shoes neatly side by side next to the railing and setting the hat on top of them.

"No one's gonna believe he jumped."

"Maybe not, but the Front Street gang always make it look like their hits are jumpers. Maybe we can pin it on them." Adelaide stood, watching him. "Come on. Help me get his body over."

Adelaide walked over and helped Spot drag Ralphie's body over to the edge and together they lifted it and pushed it over. Adelaide watched it fall down and crash into the river.

"Fuck," he muttered again. "The last thing I need is word getting back that Ralphie got killed on the bridge between Manhattan and Brooklyn."

"I won't say anything," said Adelaide.

"You better not." Spot pointed at her. "Because if you do, it's gonna look like this was a plan by me to take over. And the boys won't waste any time on havin' you join him down there."

In that moment, Adelaide realized what she had done. Ever since her procedure, she'd been focused on Ralphie, and only Ralphie. Making him pay for what he did to her and making him disappear. But now, seeing Spot panic for the first time, she realized the effect this would have - on her, on Spot, and on Brooklyn as a whole.

"Thank you, Spot," she said. "I…I don't…"

"We need to get out of here," said Spot. "Let's get back home." He grabbed her arm and pulled her along. "Where the hell did you get a gun anyway?"

"Snipes stole it for me."

"If word gets out that you killed him, or that Snipes got you the gun…I can't protect you."

Later that night, Adelaide lay in bed alone for the first time in months, staring at the ceiling. She replayed the night over and over in her mind. The way the gun felt in her hand. Ralphie had been so confident that she wouldn't pull the trigger. The kick of the gun as it went off. The image of Ralphie's face the second before he died and his body slumped to the ground.

The way the newsies looked at her. None of them knew Ralphie was gone. They barely raised an eyebrow when they came back to the tenement without him. Did any of them suspect? Did any of them see?

If they ever found out it was her, she was truly a dead woman. Any confirmation, and she wouldn't even see it coming.

* * *

"Ralphie was a good leader," Spot said the next afternoon. A search party had been sent out that morning and Blade had discovered Ralphie's shoes and hat on the bridge. Spot kept a straight face, though the words left a bitter taste in his mouth. He had to play his cards right. "We don't take the deaths of our own lightly. I want everyone to keep your eyes open and ears to the ground. Let me know if you hear anything. We're going to get justice for Ralphie."

As Spot spoke, Adelaide had a sick feeling in her stomach. What if someone saw it happen? What if someone had seen the gun under her coat? What if someone had seen Snipeshooter steal the gun?

Adelaide was grateful that Spot took the lead. He seemed to put everyone at ease. They all looked to him to lead them.

"Good riddance," said a voice from the small crowd.

All eyes turned to Snipeshooter, leaning against the wall, smoking.

"He was our leader," said Spot.

"He wasn't mine," said Snipeshooter. "Not after what he did to Aide, takin' away her baby."

Adelaide appreciated his comment, but she was more concerned about how his comment would be perceived by the boys. The boys were hungry for a scapegoat for Ralph's death, and Snipeshooter was all but offering himself up.

* * *

"Hey," Violet grinned at Spot as she opened the door to her apartment.

"Hey," Spot said, trying to force a smile. He had his hat in his hands and was wringing it.

"Come in," she said. She frowned when she saw the expression on his face. "Everything okay?"

"Sit down," Spot said, leading her over to her small bed.

"What's wrong?"

Spot took a breath. "Vi, Ralphie's dead."

Violet's face froze, yet her frown of confusion turned into a poker face.

"I see," was all she said.

Spot watched her for a few moments. She turned and faced forward, staring out the window.

"I don't want you to worry, Vi," said Spot. "I'll still make sure you're taken care of."

Violet shook her head. "I can take care of myself."

"Yeah, but you can't afford to live here on just a factory salary."

Violet shrugged. "I'll move. They've got boarding houses for girls, don't they?"

Spot shrugged. "Not many."

"It doesn't matter. I'll find a way."

"You don't have to," said Spot. "Let me help."

Violet shook her head. "I hated taking Ralph's help. I don't want yours."

Spot watched her for a few beats. "Okay."

Violet sighed. "So how did it happen? Did he finally piss off the wrong people?"

Spot averted his eyes to the window, watching the smoke from the factories drift across the river.

He almost said, "you could say that," but he knew he should stick with the suicide story, even with Violet.

"No, they think he jumped off the Brooklyn Bridge."

Violet's head snapped and she looked at Spot. "No he didn't."

Spot nodded. "Yeah, Vi, he did."

Violet shook her head. "My brother would never jump off a bridge. If that's really what killed him, then he was pushed or killed and then tossed over. Ralphie loved torturing others too much to end his own life."

Spot clenched his jaw. He should've known Violet wouldn't buy the story.


	29. Go Home

_June 1899_

"I don't wanna go back without you," said Snipeshooter.

"I can't go back," said Adelaide. "Tumbler's gone, Skittery's in jail…I'd just rather stay here."

They stood on the Brooklyn Bridge, with Spot leaning against the railing a few yards away. Snipeshooter had his bag in hand, ready to go home.

Snipeshooter watched Adelaide for a few moments. "Take care of yourself, okay?"

Snipeshooter nodded. "You know, Aide…I know the past few months have been pretty rotten…but at the same time…I'm kinda glad, coz, you know, we're okay now."

Adelaide smiled. "Me too." She pulled him to her and they embraced. "I love you, kid."

"Love you too, Aide."

Adelaide kissed the top of his head through his cap. "You be good, okay?"

"I will." Snipeshooter nodded.

Spot walked up to them. "I'd keep a low profile if I were you," said Spot. "After your little outburst, some of the fellas suspect you had a hand in what happened to Ralphie."

"Spot, I swear, I didn't."

"I know you didn't. Just be careful."

Snipeshooter nodded. "I will."

He turned and headed across the bridge. He turned and waved to them once more before the crowd swallowed him up.

* * *

Adelaide and Spot walked to Flannigan's in silence. Every movement out of the corner of Adelaide's eye, every look a stranger gave her, every time she saw a fellow newsie, she was sure they were coming to get vengeance for Ralphie.

Soon, they were seated in the restaurant.

"I'll have the turkey sandwich," said Spot, when the waiter walked up to them. "Aide?"

Adelaide looked up. "Same."

The waiter nodded and walked away.

"You okay?" asked Spot.

Adelaide nodded. "I'm fine."

Spot watched her for a few moments before taking a drink of water. "We're movin' out of the warehouse tonight," he said.

Adelaide looked up at him. "Where are we gonna sleep?"

"The _newsies_ and me will stay at the Poplar Street boys lodgin' house. Fire and Blade and the rest are staying in the basement."

Adelaide paused. "What about me?"

"Aide, it's been two weeks. Go home."

"I can't," she said quietly.

"The dust has settled enough. No one will suspect anything."

"What's the point?" Adelaide shrugged. "There's nothing there for me anymore."

"I'm not lettin' you use your brother as an excuse anymore," said Spot. "I'm sure Ralphie had enough money stashed away somewhere in the basement for a train ticket. He told you where Tumbler is. Skittery will be gettin' out of the Refuge any day now. So what's the story?"

Adelaide didn't say anything.

"Is it coz of what Ralphie did?"

Adelaide shrugged, swirling her finger tip around a knot in the wood of the table.

Spot sighed and set his water glass down hard, startling Adelaide. "Aide, you've gotta get past that," he said.

"How?" asked Adelaide, whispering harshly. "How am I supposed to just get past getting raped every other night, getting pregnant, and having my baby taken away from me?"

He sighed. "You're right. But you gotta try."

"You don't think I've been trying?"

"You're still sleeping in the same bed that Ralphie did all of those things to you. You tell me."

Adelaide chewed on her lip and traced her finger along the grain of the table.

"Even though I hated him…with him bein' gone…" Adelaide felt the tears sting her eyes. She sighed and shook her head, wiping her eyes. "Why am I upset about this?"

"Well…seein' as how he died…" Adelaide put her face in her hands. "Aide," Spot reached over and put his hand on her arm, "it's okay. Okay? You stay here as long as you need. You know Fire and Blade won't let anything happen to you."

"Thanks," she said as the waiter brought their food and refilled their waters.

"You know you're always welcome in Brooklyn. But you've spent the past six months dreamin' of nothin' but goin' home."

Adelaide watched him for a few more beats before she slowly picked up her sandwich and took a bite. They ate the rest of their meal in silence.


	30. Skittery

The next afternoon, Adelaide sat at her and Spot's usual booth. She read the newspaper as she waited for Spot. She didn't even look up when the bell over the door rang and someone slid into the booth in front of her.

"Hey Spot," she said, without looking up.

"Hi Aide," Skittery said softly.

Adelaide's head snapped up at the sound of his voice. Though she could hardly believe it, Skittery sat right in front of her. He had shiner on his cheek and looked like he hadn't eaten or slept in days, but he was there.

"Skittery," she whispered.

Skittery gave her a small smile.

"What…what happened to you in there?"

Skittery shrugged. "I didn't get it as bad as some of the others in there." He reached across the table and took her hands. "Aide, I'm so sorry about Tumbler. I tried to stop them, I really—"

"I know." She nodded. "Spot told me."

Skittery swallowed and nodded. "I heard about Ralphie."

Adelaide averted her eyes and nodded.

"How come you're still in Brooklyn?"

Adelaide shrugged. "With you in jail and Tumbler out west…"

"What about now?" asked Skittery.

Adelaide felt tears sting her eyes. She smiled and nodded.

Skittery grinned and squeezed her hands. They slid out of the booth and Skittery pulled her into his arms.

Adelaide buried her face in his shoulder and felt the weight of the past six months melt away.

* * *

"How'd you find me?" Adelaide asked, as she and Skittery walked down the street hand-in-hand.

"Spot told me I could find you there."

Adelaide chewed on her lip for a moment. "What else did he tell you?"

"Only that you and I have a lot to talk about. And that you've been missing me."

"Anything else?"

Skittery shook his head and looked down at her. "He said none of it was his to tell."

Adelaide looked up at him for a few beats, feeling her eyes fill with tears. She looked back toward the street.

"Everything okay?" Skittery asked, squeezing her hand.

Adelaide nodded. "I'm just really glad you're here."

Skittery grinned. "Me too." He grin faded. "Snipes told me a few things after I got home last night."

Adelaide looked up at him. Her heart pounded at the idea that Skittery might know everything. "What did he tell you?"

Skittery stopped walking and turned toward her. "That you really stuck your neck out for him."

"Oh," said Adelaide, feeling her heart slow with the relief. "Um…yeah. He stuck his neck out a few times for me too."

"Yeah?"

Adelaide nodded.

Skittery watched her for a few beats. "Aide, I know these past few months have been hard on you. All I know is Ralphie made you pickpocket and share his bed. That alone makes me wish I could've been the one to kill him. But I know there's more. And I know that since Spot won't tell me, and you haven't come home, that Ralphie must've done a real number on you." Skittery paused. Adelaide looked away, feeling the tears sting her eyes once more. "But none of it changes how I feel about you. You're hurting, Aide. I can see that."

Adelaide nodded.

"Talk to me."

"I can't," she whispered. "Not yet."

Skittery slowly stepped towards her and she didn't step away. Tears began to stream down her face. He put his arms around her and held her close.

After so many months, she had almost forgotten how well she fit against him when he held her. How her cheek fit right against his shoulder, and she could bury her face in his neck; how his arms around her made her feel like nothing could touch her; how he would bend his neck so his lips were right next to her ear and he would whisper sweet nothings.

For a moment, Adelaide felt at peace. All was right with the world. She and Skittery were together and everything was going to be okay.

Until she remembered the last five months.

Her throat tightened and the tears streamed down her face. She gasped in and sobbed into his chest. She cried for every day she hadn't seen him. She cried for every time Ralphie hurt her. She cried for the days after Ralphie died that she didn't go running back to Manhattan. She cried for not being able to say goodbye to Tumbler. She cried for her baby.

Through it all, Skittery didn't move. He held her close, whispering, "It's gonna be okay, Aide. It's all over now."

After several minutes, she pulled back. She used her sleeve to wipe away her tears.

Skittery tilted her chin so she could face him.

"Can you take me home?"

Skittery nodded. "Gladly."

* * *

"You've been livin' here?" Skittery asked, looking around at the tenement basement. Empty cots and blankets were all over the place.

"Just sleeping," said Adelaide, walking to her makeshift room. She pushed the sheet aside and walked through. She walked straight to the corner of the room and grabbed the pillowcase she had come to Brooklyn with.

Skittery followed her, lingering at the entrance. His eyes wandered over the two mattresses pushed together. Adelaide kicked one to the side. She tried to move three different floorboards before she found the loose one. She move it to the side and reached down into the floor. She pulled up a small brown cigar box. She stuck it in the pillowcase. She walked around to the other side of the bed and grabbed a stack of dime store novels and put them into the sack.

She gave the room once last look, making sure she'd grabbed everything. She stood up, pillowcase in hand and looked at Skittery.

"Let's go home."

Skittery grinned and took her hand. He led her out of the tenement building for the last time. They walked hand in hand toward the bridge. They turned the corner and saw Spot selling papers.

As they approached, Adelaide could see a genuine smile on Spot's face.

"It's about time you got outta here," he said.

"Don't miss me too much, Conlon."

Adelaide and Spot shared a look for a few beats.

"You're always welcome in Brooklyn, Aide."

"See ya, Conlon."

Skittery nodded at Spot as he and Adelaide passed him by. "Thanks, Spot."

Spot nodded and watched them walk across the bridge.


	31. Back Home

_A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! There is plenty more to come!_

* * *

Being back in Manhattan was an adjustment – like putting on an old favorite dress that you forgot you owned.

All around her in Tibby's, people were laughing, talking, and joking. She knew this was just another night in Manhattan, but she felt so out of place. It felt wrong without Tumbler. She felt eyes on her.

She looked over at Skittery and saw him watching her, worried. She put on a fake smile, but by Skittery's expression, she knew he didn't buy it.

He rested his arm on the back of her chair and leaned in closer her. "You wanna get out of here?"

Adelaide rubbed her lips together and shook her head. "No, let's stay."

She could see the brief look of disappointment on Skittery's face before he nodded and moved his arm to around her.

* * *

Adelaide sat on the roof of the Elizabeth House, looking east. Over the rooftops, she could see the very top of one of the arches of the Brooklyn Bridge. Beyond that, she knew was Spot and his newsies in the Newsboys Lodging House on Poplar Street - no more tenement basement for them.

She found herself missing Brooklyn. She missed the familiarity and the routine. Manhattan was home – friendly and welcoming (at least her friends were), while Brooklyn was cold, but predictable.

"Hey," said a soft voice behind her.

She turned and saw Skittery climbing up the fire escape.

"Hi," she said, turning back towards Brooklyn. "If Miss Emily catches you here, she'll call the bulls."

"Eh." Skittery shrugged. "Everything okay?" He sat next to her, both their feet dangling off the edge.

Adelaide nodded.

"You've been kind of quiet tonight."

"It's been a big day," she said, looking down at the people passing on the street below.

Skittery put his arm around her. "I know it's hard without Tumbler."

Adelaide rested her head on his shoulder. "It was one thing living in Brooklyn when I wouldn't see him anyway. But being back here...where he should be…" She closed her eyes.

"We'll get him back, Aide," said Skittery.

"Just tell me everything's gonna be okay."

"Why?"

"Coz when you say it, I feel like it actually will be okay."

Skittery put his fingers under her chin and tilted her face up so she was looking at him.

He leaned in and softly pressed his lips against hers. Warmth flooded through him when he felt her kiss him back.

"Everything's going to be okay, Aide."

Adelaide rested her head on his shoulder, her forehead resting against his neck.


	32. Suspicion

"Even with Ralphie's money, there's not enough for a ticket home," said Adelaide. "Even if only one of us went."

Skittery sighed and ran a hand through his hair, looking over the pencil scratchings on the napkin. The newsies around them in Tibby's laughed and joked. "What if I went, and then sent him home?"

"How would you get home?" asked Adelaide.

"What if I worked my way back?"

"That would take you months."

Skittery paused for a bit. "What if you and I took the train out there, and stayed?"

Adelaide looked at him. "Stayed in Ohio?"

Skittery shrugged. "Once we get Tumbler, we can go anywhere." Adelaide looked at him for a few beats. "As long as we're all together, who cares where we're at?"

Adelaide opened her mouth to respond when the door to Tibby's was kicked open.

"Where is he?" said Blade.

Adelaide stood up. "What are you boys doing here?"

"We want the kid," Fire says, standing in the middle of Tibby's.

"Why?" Adelaide asked, walking over to where Snipeshooter stood, rooted to the floor. She put her hands on his shoulders. "He had nothing to do with Ralphie's suicide."

"Yeah, well, we ain't so sure it was a suicide," Blade said.

Adelaide swallowed. "Did Spot send you over?"

Fire rolled his eyes. "We're here on our own. We know Ralphie would never kill himself. And the only one who had any problems with him and had any balls to stand up to him was that kid!" Fire pointed at Snipeshooter.

"Ralphie may have made life hell for Snipes, but he made life hell for a lot of people," Adelaide said. "People with more means to off Ralphie than him. And I don't think Spot would appreciate some innocent kid paying for someone else's mistakes."

Invoking Spot's name cooled them down a bit. Blade and Fire exchanged a glance and then looked back to Adelaide and Snipeshooter.

"This ain't over," Blade said, pointing at Snipeshooter. With that final warning, they turned and walked out of Tibby's.

As soon as the door closed, Snipeshooter turned to Adelaide. "It wasn't me, Aide, I swear! I was no where near the bridge that night!"

"I know." She nodded. She knew because she was on the bridge that night - and Fire and Blade should have been looking for her if they wanted payback for Ralphie's death. But she swallowed all that and tried to forget.

"You ain't gonna let them get me, are ya?" he asked. Adelaide could see real fear in his eyes. His jaw moved as he clenched it, trying not to cry.

Adelaide pulled him into a hug, holding his head to her chest. "Of course not, Snipes." She kissed his mess of curls. "Just don't go anywhere alone, okay?"

Snipeshooter nodded and walked back over to his table with Shadow and Boots.

"What in the world happened in Brooklyn?" Skittery asked as she sat back down.

Adelaide looked at him.

"What?" she asked, trying to hide her panic. What did he know? How did he find out? Did he know about what Ralphie made her do? About what she did to Ralphie?

"Before you two left for Brooklyn, you wouldn't touch Snipes with a ten foot pole. Now you two are thick as thieves."

"Oh," she grinned, mostly with relief that Skittery was still in the dark. "Well, when you go through what we went through, it's sink or swim, you know?"

Skittery nodded, but Adelaide didn't fool him. He always had a sixth sense when it came to her.


	33. Tumbler's Return

_July 1899_

After a week back in Manhattan, Skittery and Adelaide fell back into their old routine, minus one very important part - Tumbler. Every day, Adelaide bought them breakfast from a bakery on Houston Street while Skittery bought papers and headed uptown. They had a bench they would meet at and enjoy their breakfast before they sold papers, and then walked up to Washington Square Park for lunch.

But it was different from how it used to be, and not just because Tumbler was gone. They weren't as close anymore. Adelaide hadn't told him anything about what happened with Ralphie in Brooklyn. As it was, she needed to be careful, because Brooklyn never took a death of one of their own lightly.

They still hadn't figured out a way to go and get Tumbler. It would take them months to save up, and Adelaide refused to part with Skittery for any length of time again.

A nearby clock tower chimed, and Adelaide frowned. Usually Skittery was there by then.

"Aide!"

She know that voice. Her heart soared at the sound. She turned and saw Tumbler sprinting down the street towards her.

"Mikey!" she screamed and ran over to him. They collided in a hug with tears on both sides. She closed her eyes, relishing the feeling of holding him once more.

"I thought I'd never see you again," she sobbed into his hair.

"Me too." She heard the tears in his voice, muffled by her shoulder.

She pull back, her hands on his shoulders and got a good look at him. "You've gotten so tall. How did you get back?"

"We ran away," Tumbler grinned.

"We?"

Tumbler turned around and she followed his gaze. Skittery was walking down the street holding a large stack of newspapers, and a couple paces behind him walked a young girl about Tumbler's age.

"Emma, come 'ere," he said, gesturing for her to hurry up.

Skittery and Emma crossed the street and met up with them. Skittery grinned at Adelaide and put his arm around her, setting the newspapers on the bench.

The little girl walked up to Tumbler's side. She didn't look up at Adelaide or Skittery. She kept her eyes trained on the ground. Her blonde curly hair was tied back in a messy braid with curls coming out everywhere. Her gingham blue dress was filthy.

"This is Emma," Tumbler said, proudly. He stood up straighter and took Emma's hand.

Adelaide raised an eyebrow and glanced at Skittery, who just grinned.

"I see. Hi Emma."

"Hi," Emma said, still staring at the ground.

Adelaide looked from Emma to Tumbler, raising her eyebrows for an explanation.

"She was on the same farm as me," he said, sticking his chin out, as if to defy her to say anything against his actions. "She'd been there since she was a baby."

"And you...helped her escape?"

Tumbler nodded proudly. "I had to get out of there and get back home, and I wasn't gonna leave her there."

Despite the concern over another person to worry about and another mouth to worry about feeding, Adelaide smiled anyway. Tumbler was growing up into the person she always hoped he would. She looked up at Skittery.

"He wanted to come see you last night, but they came to the lodging house late," Skittery said. "Kloppman let her sleep in the attic last night, since I promised we'd find you and get her set up at the Elizabeth House today."

Adelaide looked back at the two. Tumbler put his arm protectively around Emma's shoulders. Emma still hadn't looked them in the eye. The only time she looked up is to look at Tumbler.

"Well, welcome to our little family, Emma," Adelaide smiled. "You ever sell newspapers before?"

Emma shook her head.

"You know how to read?"

Emma hesitated before shaking her head again. Adelaide's heart strings tugged. Emma had been on that farm since she was a baby and they never taught her how to read? Adelaide figured there was little need for reading in order to milk cows and collect eggs.

"Well, it's never too late to learn," Adelaide grinned. Adelaide handed Skittery his breakfast and broke hers in two, giving half to each kid. Skittery broke off half of his and handed it to Adelaide.

"Alright, everyone," said Skittery. "We got a hundred and fifty papes here. Some dirty cops got killed last night and a tenement in Harlem burned down, so there's plenty to go around." He handed Tumbler and Emma each a stack of papes. "Stay on Houston, and don't wander too far from one another. We'll meet back here when we're done and go to lunch."

Emma took her papers, still not looking up. She muttered a small, "thank you."

"You two be careful, okay?" Adelaide said. She pulled Tumbler to her once more. She wanted to sell with him today and never let him out of my sight ever again, but she knew they would sell no papers that way. That, and Emma needed him more than Adelaide did. "I just got you back. I can't lose you again. Be careful."

"We will Aide," said Tumbler. "I ain't gonna let nothin' happen to Emma."

She pulled back and grinned at him. He was a good kid. She planted a kiss on his forehead and nodded.

"Come on, Emma," he said, taking her hand once more. He led her down the street. "Ya see? she told you they were great."

"I don't think they like me," Emma said quietly.

"They like ya just fine. You just gotta look 'em in the eye when you talk to them."

Soon, they were swallowed up by the crowd, and Adelaide could barely hear Tumbler's voice screaming about a Harlem fire.

"You okay?" Skittery pulled her close to him.

"Yeah," she nodded. "Just realizing how fast he's growing up."

"Now everyone's back home," said Skittery.

"I just wish…" Adelaide sighed. "Just wish the last six months hadn't happened."

"Me too. But they did. And all we can do is just keep pushing on."

Adelaide wished it were that easy.

"Well," she put on a smile and picked up a stack of newspapers. "It's time to get to work." She walked a few steps away, calling out a headline and selling a few papers. She turned and winked at Skittery. "Last one selling buys lunch."

* * *

"So Emma," Adelaide said as the four of them sat down on a bench in Washington Square Park with their sandwiches. "Where are you from?"

"Ohio," said Emma, staring at the ground.

"Were you born there?"

Emma shrugged.

"How long were you on the farm?"

Emma shrugged.

"She'd been there for as long as she could remember," Tumbler chimed in. "It's okay, Emma. You can talk to them. They ain't gonna hurt you."

"So you two really hit it off, did you?"

"Yep." Tumbler grinned. "Soon as she got on the farm, Emma here was the one to show me around and show me how to do all the chores on the farm. They put us together coz we is the same age and were gonna do the same chores anyway. Except they had me do some hay haulin' too."

"What else did you do on the farm?"

"Milked the cows, got the eggs from the chickens, fed the chickens, cows, sheep, and pigs. Helped Mrs. Bradley carry the vegetables in from the garden."

Adelaide raise her eyebrows. "Sounds like a big farm."

"It was," Tumbler nodded, taking a bite of his sandwich. "There was lots of other kids there too," he added, his mouth full of food.

"Really?" Adelaide frowned. "How many?"

Tumbler shrugged. "Six or seven."

"Were they all Mrs. Bradley's kids?" Skittery asked.

"No," said Tumbler, swallowing his food. "I don't think they have kids of their own. I think all the kids on the farm came from the orphan trains."

Adelaide glanced over at Skittery, who had the same concerned expression as she.

"Well, you're both here now, and that's what matters, right?" Skittery grinned, turning back toward the kids.

"Yup!"

"Emma, aren't you hungry?" Adelaide asked. The girl's sandwich had sat, uneaten, on her lap the whole time.

Emma glanced over at Tumbler.

"It's okay, Em," Tumbler nodded. "They won't make you pay for it."

"Of course not. Any friend of my brothers is a friend of mine."

"Now that you know how to sell, tomorrow you can buy your own food," Tumbler grinned. He turned back to Adelaide. "Hey Aide, can she stay with you tonight?"

She nodded. "Of course. There's a free bunk right next to mine."

Emma looked up at her for the first time since they had met. Her big, blue eyes looked curious and scared. "I won't be with you?" she looked at Tumbler.

"No, ya can't stay with me, coz it's an all boys house," said Tumbler. "But Aide is great. It's an all girls house."

"It's gonna be okay," Adelaide tried to give her an encouraging grin.

Emma nodded and took slow, small bites of her food.

* * *

Later that night, Emma and Adelaide were in the washroom of the Elizabeth House for Girls.

"Sprinkle some of these soap flakes in the basin," Adelaide handed Emma a box. "I'm going to go get some hot water, so your first bath here doesn't have to be a freezing one." She gave Emma a wink.

Emma silently took the box and Adelaide heard the flakes hitting the bottom of the basin as she walked out of the washroom. Emma hadn't said a word to her since Tumbler and Skittery dropped them off. She had clung to Tumbler the entire walk there, as if letting go of him would seal her fate, and she would be lost in the big, bad city.

Adelaide had paid a little extra and Miss Emily let her boil some water for Emma'a bath. Adelaide grabbed a towel, and grabbed the first pot and carried it into the washroom and dumped it into the basin.

"Start pumping some water into the basin," she told Emma. Emma nodded and began to expertly pump the cold water up.

Adelaide went back and forth to the kitchen twice to get the other two hot pots of water. By the time she came back, the basin was full of lovely warm water.

"Hop on in, and I'll go get something for you to sleep in." Adelaide went upstairs and grabbed an extra nightgown for Emma. It would be way too big on her, but it was clean.

When Adelaide got back to the washroom, Emma was sitting in the tub, suds all around her, hugging her knees to her chest.

Adelaide draped the nightgown over a hook on the wall and knelt next to the tub, behind Emma. She grabbed a washcloth and dipped it into the warm water and scrubbed her back. Emma flinched, but the more Adelaide scrubbed, the more Emma's muscles relaxed.

Adelaide handed Emma the wash cloth. "Lean back and get your hair wet." Emma obeyed and continued to scrub herself while Adelaide worked some soap into a lather and massaged it into Emma's hair.

Once Emma had scrubbed herself from head to toe, she put her head under the water pump and Adelaide pumped some water onto her to rinse her hair.

Adelaide handed Emma a towel and she stood up and dried herself off.

Adelaide walked over to the counter and grabbed Emma's dirty clothes and threw them into the water as Emma donned the nightgown Adelaide had brought down for her.

As soon as her night gown is on, Emma hung up her towel, and she walked over to the tub and began to wash her dress.

"No, no," Adelaide said. "I'll do it. You go upstairs and rest, okay?"

Emma looked at Adelaide for the second time that day and turned and walked out of the washroom.

Adelaide walked up to the bunk room after washing both of their clothes and hanging them on the line out the window to dry.

Emma was sitting on her bunk, with her hands folded in her lap.

"Everything okay?" Adelaide asked.

Emma nodded, not looking at her.

"You know, you didn't have to wait for me. You could've crawled right in and gone to sleep."

Emma got off the bed and knelt by her bed, folding her hands in prayer. She was silent for a few moments before she got up again and crawled into the bed.

"You comfortable?" Adelaide asked, covering her with the sheet.

She looked up at her and nodded.

"Your dress and underthings will be dry and ready for you in the morning."

"Thank you," Emma said in a small voice.

Adelaide sat on the edge of the bed and watched her for a few beats. Emma pulled the sheet up around her neck tighter.

"Emma, you're safe. Miss Emily locks the front door every night, and this house is safe. No one is going to hurt you."

Emma just nodded.

Seeing this small, scared girl reminded Adelaide of herself when Tumbler and she first got kicked onto the streets - scared, innocent, and untrusting of the world. Emma had probably seen more hurt in her nine years than Adelaide had seen in her life.

"Tumbler's my brother, and I love him dearly," she told her. "I've gone to great lengths to protect him, and I'll do the same for you. I know it's probably going to take a while for you to trust me, but I'm here for you."

Emma nodded again.

"Good night," Adelaide gave her a soft smile and crawled into her own bed.

She took a deep breath and exhaled, relaxing. She smiled, thinking over the day. Only 24 hours before, she had gone to sleep thinking she would never see her brother again, and they were finally a family again. Someone turned the lights off and she found herself drifting off to sleep, truly happy for the first time in a year.

She was barely still conscious when she felt the sheet lift and a little body crawled into bed next to her. She opened her arms and Emma snuggled in next to her. Adelaide breathed in the scent of her freshly washed hair and kissed the top of her head.

"Sleep well, sweet girl," she said as they both drifted off to sleep.


	34. Puppy Love

Skittery and Adelaide sat at a booth in Tibby's, enjoying the end of a selling day a week later. At the next table, Emma, Snipeshooter, and Tumbler sat with Boots.

Emma had been with them a week, and she finally started talking to Adelaide a couple days before. Adelaide couldn't put her finger on it, but there was something going on with her; she had a sneaking suspicion that it had to do with her growing up on that farm. She was extremely shy around strangers, which made selling papers a challenge.

Adelaide's attention turned to Snipeshooter. He was so different than he was before he left for Brooklyn. He had matured; thought more of others than his own greed. He had been extremely patient with Emma, never asking her what was wrong with her, or why she wouldn't talk. He just treated her like anyone else.

Emma stuck to Tumbler like glue, and only left his side to go to the Elizabeth Home with Adelaide. They always held hands, but Adelaide got the feeling it was more of a young kid friendship thing more than anything. Tumbler always made sure she was included, even if she didn't talk. He opened the doors for her, he offered her fries from his plate, and tried to help her sell her papes.

"You see it too?" Skittery asked.

Adelaide nodded.

"You think Tumbler is sweet on her?"

Adelaide shrugged. "He's nine, and they've been through a lot together. And poor Emma…I don't know what she's been through, but I can tell it was brutal."

"If anyone can get it out of her, it's you."

"Why do you say that?"

"Think about what you've been through…it hurt you a lot, and you won't talk about it."

Adelaide looked over at him. There was a trace of hurt on his face, and Adelaide knew that he knew. He didn't know what he didn't know, but he definitely knew there was something he didn't know.

"Whatever happened in Brooklyn, Aide, you can tell me."

Adelaide bit her lip and looked back at the kids. She couldn't tell him. She was sure that if she told him every gruesome detail, he would treat her differently - if he even wanted her anymore. She watched Emma sit with Tumbler, whose position and expression nearly mirrored Skittery's, and suddenly Adelaide understood her.

Adelaide looked back up at Skittery. "I want to tell you. I do, I just…" She looked down at her hands, "I'm just afraid you're not gonna want me anymore when you find out what all happened."

He paused. "Was…it was that bad?"

Adelaide nodded, feeling the tears come. She sniffed and tried to wipe the tears as soon as she felt them escape. He moved his arm from the back of the seat to around Adelaide and pulled her close. She rested her head against his shoulder.

"I didn't want any of it to happen," she said softly.

He kissed the top of her head and held her close. "Whenever you're ready, Aide. But you gotta know that nothing you tell me is gonna change the way I feel about you."

She closed her eyes and relaxed against him, wishing they could be somewhere else, somewhere more private, just the two of them. She enjoyed feeling his solid self against her, supporting her, and holding her up. This is the only place she's ever felt safe. The only place where she felt feel like nothing could get to her.

* * *

 _A/N: Thus concludes "Part 1." (I know I didn't label it as "Part 1" at the beginning, but originally I was going to published 3 different stories. I finally decided that they're all pretty much the same story, so I'm separating into 3 different parts, but further updates will be posted in this story.)_

 _Thank you to all who've stuck with the story thus far. Your reviews have kept me posting, else I would've given it up as garbage and moved on. :-)_

 _Part 2 coming soon!_


	35. Dinner at the Jacobs's

_A/N: This is the same story, I promise, though for the first few chapters it may not seem like it. If you bear with me for a couple chapters, I promise it will all come together!_

* * *

 **Part 2**

* * *

"…and now Les and I have to sell papers, because they just fired father," David sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, looking down.

"That's terrible!" said Charlotte as she walked alongside him. They turned onto Orchard Street, heading towards the Jacobs's apartment. She paused, thinking. "Now, are we talking just a regular fracture, or was it open with the bone sticking through the skin?"

David made a disgusted face. "Charlotte…"

"I'm sorry, but I'm interested!"

"I'll let Papa tell you about it," said David. He shook his head as they walked approached the door to the building. He opened the front door for her. "I don't know how you can stomach details like that."

"I think it's fascinating," she grinned, walking inside and up the stairs. "Uncle Ben says he knows someone on the board at Bellevue, and they're opening up a school for nurses at the hospital. He says he can get me in if I graduate with good enough grades."

David sighed. "Meanwhile, I'll get behind in school. The doctors said Papa won't be able to go back to work for at least two months. Les and I will sell papes, and Ma and Sarah have to take in laundry in addition to making lace just so we can make ends meet."

Charlotte watched her friend as he spoke. He was stressed. He was stressed about their family making enough money. He was stressed about having to go out and sell papers. He was stressed about missing school.

"It won't be that bad," said Charlotte. "School gets out in a week anyway, and you'll only miss the first month of school. You won't be too far behind."

David gave her a small grin. "I'd appreciate that."

Charlotte grinned and looped her arm through his. "That's what friends are for."

* * *

"You see, there was this traction device," Mr. Jacobs said, using his hands to illustrate to his captive audience of Charlotte and Les. "They had to pull my arm away in order to set the bones right."

"Eeeewwwwww," said Les, with the disgusted fascination of a typical 10-year old.

"I wish I could have seen it," said Charlotte, her elbow resting on the table and her chin resting on the heel of her palm.

Sarah winced at the story, trying to focus on her piecework instead of listen.

"It would have been quite interesting, had I not been in excruciating pain," said Mr. Jacobs, with a slight grin.

"Enough of the gruesome tales, Mayer," said Mrs. Jacobs, drying the last of the dishes with David. "David, why don't you walk Charlotte home."

"Thank you for dinner," Charlotte said as she stood up.

"You are welcome anytime, dear," Mrs. Jacobs grinned. "We appreciate you helping David out while he works."

Charlotte gave David a small smile. David grinned and looked down at the dish he was drying. He put the dish away and walked toward the door.

"Shall we?" he asked, grabbing his hat and opening the door for her.

Charlotte nodded and followed him out the door.

Mrs. Jacobs watched the door close. "When do you think our boy will start courting that girl?"

"Never," said Sarah with a chuckle.

Mr. Jacobs chuckled. "Probably around the time someone else takes an interest in her and he gets his head on straight."

"I'll court her!" said Les. "She likes gross stories like I do." Then with a mouth full of cake, he asked, "What's courting?"

* * *

"Nervous about tomorrow?" Charlotte asked as they boarded the trolley.

"Not really," said David.

Charlotte rolled her eyes and looked up at him. "Come on, David. It's me."

David looked over at her. "Okay, maybe I'm a little nervous."

Charlotte looped her arm through his as they sat down. "You'll do great. Where will you be selling? I want to buy a paper from you!" She grinned.

"I don't know," said David, glumly. "Probably somewhere close to home."

Charlotte nudged him in the ribs. "Come on. It won't be that bad. You'll get to be outside instead of the sweltering classroom. See the city…watch the people…hey! Maybe you'll make some new friends."

"In the newsies?" David gave her a look. "I doubt it. They're rough and tough and will probably punch me as soon as look at me."

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "They're not all that bad."

"How would you know?"

Charlotte sighed softly. There was only so much she could do to try and make him feel better about the next morning.

They rode the rest of the way in silence. Charlotte watched out the window at the passing city as they left the Lower East Side and traveled uptown to Gramercy.

David bounced his knee and chewed on his lip. Charlotte glanced over at him. "You're a wreck," she chuckled sympathetically.

David chuckled nervously as the trolley slow to a stop. They got off and headed toward Charlotte's townhouse.

"Thanks for escorting me back," she said.

David nodded. "You'll really come see me tomorrow?"

Charlotte gave him an encouraging grin and nod. "I'll come find you as soon as school lets out."

David genuinely grinned for the first time since they'd left the house.

"Goodnight, Charlotte," he said as they stopped in front of her front stoop.

"Goodnight." Charlotte grinned at him as she walked up the stairs and inside. "I'm home, Aunt Mae!"

Charlotte went to the window and watched David walk down the street.

"Is that Jacobs boy courting you yet?" her aunt asked, walking into the room.

Charlotte smirked wryly. "No."

"What's wrong with him?"

Charlotte turned away from the window after David had turned the corner and rolled her eyes.

"You keep doing that and one day they'll stick that way!" her aunt warned.

"No they won't." Charlotte rolled her eyes again, just for good measure.


	36. Bullies

"Where's David?" George, one of the school bullies, asked Charlotte the next day during lunch. "He never misses school."

Charlotte shrugged. "No clue. Must be sick at home." She knew if that group of boys knew David had to drop out of school to support his family, he'd never hear the end of it. She didn't look up from her book.

"Aww, and you're not taking care of him?" George mocked with a fake pout.

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "Get lost, George."

"Oh, don't be so sensitive." He lightly tugged on her braid.

Charlotte casually moved her braid so it was over her other shoulder.

"Whoa," said a new voice, walking up to them. "Stop the presses! It's Fuller without Jacobs!"

Charlotte didn't have to look up to know it was the rest of George's posse. Not wanting to deal with any of them, she kept her head down and continued reading.

"Ah," said one of the cronies. "Not so feisty when you're not defending little dopey David, are ya?"

Charlotte cleared her throat and pointedly ignored them.

"I'm not sure we can get a rise out of her if David ain't here," said George. "Although it's too bad. It was funny seeing her try and punch Peter last time."

"Even funnier when that got her suspended for a day and little David bear cub was here without his mama bear to protect him," said another.

Charlotte clenched her teeth, trying her best to focus on the words on the page and not let them get the best of her.

"Yeah, she's a model student, except when defending dopey David," said another of the boys. "I fink it's because she wuvs him," he added in a baby voice.

To Charlotte's relief, the bell rang. She slammed her book shut and walked into the school building. As she walked away, she could hear George and his cronies snickering.

* * *

As soon as school ended, Charlotte rushed home and put her books away.

"I'm going out, Aunt Mae!" she called as she walked out the door. "Tell Uncle Ben I'll get him an evening edition!"

"Be back soon," Mae called. "You won't get into nursing school if you don't study!"

Once Charlotte was on the street, she took the all too familiar route to the Jacobs' neighborhood. After hopping off the trolley, she navigated the streets until she reached their block. From down the street, she could hear a newsie shouting a headline, but it didn't sound like David. She walked down the street, keeping an eye out.

She zigzagged through the streets looking for David and Les, but never finding them. She eventually made her way back to the Jacobs apartment and walked up the stairs. She knocked on the door and Mayer Jacobs answered.

"Charlotte," he grinned. "So good to see you, but David's not here."

"Oh," Charlotte said, disappointed. "I was going to buy a paper from him, but I can't find him anywhere."

"Hmm," Mayer frowned. "He said he's be selling somewhere between here and Newspaper Row."

Charlotte nodded. "Maybe I missed him," she grinned. "Thanks!"

With that, she took off back down the stairs and out onto the street. She zigzagged through the blocks, heading toward Newspaper Row, but never seeing or hearing David or Les.

Finally, she gave up and found a newsie leaning heavily on a crutch selling near City Hall Park.

"One please," she said, holding out a penny. The newsies handed her a paper. "Say, you wouldn't happen to know of two boys who just started selling today. One's tall with brown curly hair, about my age, the other's a little younger…"

"Oh, you mean Davey and Les?" asked the newsie.

Charlotte's face brightened. "Yes!"

"Oh, sure, I seen 'em this mornin'," said the boy. "They was off selling' with Jack today."

"Do you know where I can find them?"

"Nah," said the newsie. "Jack likes to roam around the city. Hardly sells in the same place twice. Sorry."

"Alright," Charlotte said, disappointed. "Thanks anyway."

The newsie tipped his hat to her with a pleasant grin.

Charlotte hesitated and then dug into her purse and got a nickel. "Here," she said. "Because you were so helpful."

"Aw, thanks, lady," the boy grinned. "Have a nice night."

"You too," Charlotte said before turning away and walking toward the nearest trolley stop. She'd been so excited to buy a paper from David and hear about his first day of selling. She just hoped this Jack person hadn't decided to take advantage of a nervous guy like David.


	37. Strike

"There you are!" Charlotte said the next day as she walked up to the front stoop of the Jacobs's tenement building. David was sitting on the front stoop, his head in his hands his fingers curling through his hair. "I looked for you all afternoon yesterday, all afternoon today…" Charlotte shook her head. "Two days with the newsies, and suddenly you become impossible to find." She chuckled, but then saw the worried expression on David's face. "What's wrong?"

"I may not be employed for much longer," said David.

Charlotte furrowed her brow. "What do you mean? You can't get fired from being a newsie."

"No…" said David, "but they do sometimes go on strike."

"Strike?" asked Charlotte, her eyebrows shooting up.

"Yeah," said David, exhaling. "Turns out Pulitzer raised the prices of papers from two for a penny to 60 cents for 100."

"That's only a tenth of a cent," said Charlotte. "It can't be that much of a difference can it?"

"For these guys it is!" said David. "They don't have families to help them; they're on their own. They gotta eat, pay rent at the lodging house, save money for papes the next day, and somehow save a little at the end of the day."

"Oh," Charlotte said quietly, feeling stupid. She sat next to David on the stoop.

"And we went to Brooklyn to talk to the leader of those newsies to try and convince him to join the strike, because if it's just us on the Lower East Side, we're not gonna get anything done. Then we stormed the circulation office for the afternoon edition, and sabotaged them. We ripped and threw papers, tipped over a wagon." Charlotte looked at him in shock. "The cops came and Crutchy got arrested, now Jack wants me to meet him after dark so we can break him out."

"Wow," said Charlotte after a long silence. "Talk about a day."

David nodded and stared ahead of him into the street. The sun had sunk below the Manhattan skyline. "I still haven't gone upstairs to see Mama and Papa."

"How do you think they're going to take it?"

"I don't know," said David. "I know for sure that Mama won't like it. I quit school to work, and it turns out…I won't even work."

"Well, your pop got laid off because he didn't have a union. I'm sure he can appreciate what you're trying to do."

"I think he'd appreciate it more if I brought in money for the family. Now we're all relying on Mama's and Sarah's piecework. We can't survive on that." David rubbed his hands over his face, exhaling.

"Hey," said Charlotte, putting her arm around his neck. "It's going to be okay."

"No, it's not."

"David, if you need help, all you need to do is ask," said Charlotte. "Aunt Mae and Uncle Ben love you and your family, they'd be happy to help in any way they can…"

David shook his head. "No, I can't accept that."

Charlotte was silent for a moment. "Then let me help you with the strike."

"I thought it was only a tenth of a cent."

Charlotte shrugged. "I can tell this means a lot to you." David looked at her and gave her a small smile. "And from the sounds of it, Pulitzer's a bully. And if you're about to take a stand, then I've got your back."

"And what do you know about leading a strike?"

Charlotte hesitated before smirking. "I know about as much as you and those newsies do." David couldn't help but chuckle and Charlotte giggled, nudging him.

"Why?"

Charlotte looked at him thoughtfully. "Because you need someone to keep you from second guessing yourself." David looked over at her. "You're smart. You've got good instincts. With you helping them, the newsies can win this strike."

"Thanks, Charlotte."

David grinned at her. Charlotte matched his grin. Ever since he met her, her grin always gave him comfort. No matter what was going on, just seeing her smile made him feel like everything was going to be okay. If David had the self-confidence of any other person, he would have leaned in and kissed her at that moment.

"Tomorrow's Saturday," said Charlotte. "I'll meet you at _The World_ building, bright and early."

David grinned. "Thanks, Charlotte."

Charlotte nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow." She stood up and walked down the stoop they had been sitting on.

"Let me walk you home," said David.

"No, I'm okay," she said. She glanced up at the Jacobs' third story window. "You've got people to talk to."

David nodded.

"Goodnight, David," Charlotte waved, turning around and walking down the street.

"Goodnight." David watched her walk down the street until she turned the corner.


	38. Charlotte Meets the Newsies

_A/N: Hey everyone - I'm so sorry about the recent lack of updates. Have been traveling, but I'm in the same place for a few days, so I should be able to get a handful of chapters out to y'all. Thank you all for the kind reviews and feedback. The further I go into this story the more I realize I wish I had completed it in full before posting, as there are several things that I would have changed in the earlier chapters. But, it is what it is. Maybe one day... :-)_

* * *

 _July 22, 1899_

 _Day 2 of the strike_

The next morning, Charlotte walked downtown to _The World_ building. Newsies were all over the place - some holding signs, others forming a line to block wagons from going out and scabs from going in.

She scanned the crowd, looking for David,.

"Well, hey there, doll," said a newsie, sidling up to her.

"Hi," Charlotte smiled politely.

"What's a pretty girl like you doin' down here?" he gave her a winning smile.

Charlotte chuckled lightly, seeing that he was flirting with her. "I'm actually looking for someone. David Jacobs?"

"The new kid? He's over there talking to Jack."

"Thanks," said Charlotte. She weaved through the crowd until she got to David, who were standing talking to another newsie.

"David," she smiled.

"Charlotte!" David's face lit up. "You came!"

"I told you I would, didn't I?"

"Who's this?" Jack asked, grinning.

"Oh, sorry," said David. "Charlotte, this is Jack Kelly. He is…well, was…our selling partner. Now he's leading this strike."

Charlotte nodded and smiled at Jack. "It's nice to meet you, Jack."

"Jack, this is my best friend, Charlotte Fuller."

Charlotte turned back to David. "Just a heads up, George and his gang have been asking about you."

David sighed. "They don't know, do they?"

Charlotte shook her head. "Don't worry. They won't find out."

"They give you a hard time?" David asked.

Charlotte just shrugged. "Nothin' I can't handle."

"Who's this?" Jack asked.

"Just some bullies at school," Charlotte shrugged.

"Anyone we should soak?" asked Jack.

"What? No!" said David, though Charlotte was more hesitant in her reaction.

"It might not be the worst thing in the world for them to get what's coming to them…" said Charlotte.

"No. No one is soaking anyone," said David. "You got suspended once for trying to punch Pete. I'm not going to risk anyone getting sent to the Refuge on account of us."

"You got yourself a feisty girl, eh, David?" Jack chuckled, lightly punching David in the shoulder.

"She's not my girl," David said.

"Where's Les?" asked Charlotte.

David pointed toward the Horace Greeley statue. "Over there, playing with Snipeshooter."

Charlotte looked over and saw Les and a boy fighting with wooden swords on the base of the statue. Another boy was standing on Horace Greeley's lap, holding a "STRIKE!" sign.

David sighed. "I told him not to play on that thing…LES!"

Les turned at the sound of his name at the exact moment the other boy lunged. Les lost his balance and fell off the statue.

"LES!" David yelled and ran through the street towards his fallen brother. Charlotte and Jack were hot on his heels.

When they arrived, Les was on his back, breathing erratically.

"Les!" Snipeshooter hopped off the statue. "I'm so sorry!"

"Les!" David said, reaching his side. "Are you okay? Can you move?"

Les nodded and continued to hyperventilate, having the wind knocked out of him. He tried to sit up, tears leaking out of the side of his eyes.

"It's okay, Les," said Charlotte. "Just take it easy. Deep breaths."

"Can't….breathe…" said Les.

"When you take a breath, try to hold it in," said Charlotte, "then try to slowly blow it out."

"Is he going to be okay?" asked Snipeshooter.

"He just got the wind knocked out of him. He'll be okay. You can move your legs, right Les?"

Les nodded.

"Les, I'm so sorry…"

"You need to be careful! If I bring you home injured, Mama isn't going to let us do this, and we can't afford more doctor bills." David stood and turned to Snipeshooter. "You shouldn't be sword-fighting on the statue in the first place."

"David," said Charlotte. "It was an accident."

Les tried to get up and Charlotte put her arm around his middle and helped him up. He was breathing normally with an occasional gasp.

Snipeshooter walked over to Tumbler, who was still catching his breath, and doing everything he could not to cry. He clenched his teeth and dug the palms of his hands into his eyes.

"It's okay, buddy," Snipeshooter said, putting his arm around Tumbler.

David sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

"David, they're all okay," said Charlotte. She turned back to Les. "Why don't you take it easy for a bit? No more sword play for now."

Snipeshooter nodded. "Come on. Let's go paint a sign."

Les and Snipeshooter walked off.

"Maybe this wasn't such a great idea," David mumbled.

"Of course it was," said Charlotte.

David shook his head. "It's just us, Charlotte," he said. "No other newsies are joining us." He looked at Jack. "Any word from Brooklyn?"

Jack shook his head.

David sighed. "What are we gonna do, then?"

"We're gonna keep strikin'," said Jack. "And we got a secret weapon."

"We do?" David furrowed his brow.

Jack scanned the crowd of newsies until he saw who he was looking for.

"Aide!" he called.

Charlotte followed his gaze until she saw a girl snap her head in Jack's direction. She said something to the newsie she was standing next to and walked over.

"Hey Jack," she said. She glanced over at David and Charlotte.

Jack jerked his head, indicating her to follow. Adelaide followed Jack a few feet off to the side.

"I need you to go to Brooklyn," he said. "I need you to convince Spot to join the strike."

Adelaide rolled her eyes. "What makes you think he'll listen to what I got to say?"

"Course he will," said Jack. "You and him are close."

"Not as close as you think."

"Closer than anyone else here."

Adelaide raised an eyebrow.

"That's what the word on the street is. Spot trusts you - he takes your advice."

"I wouldn't take much of what you hear on the street at face value," said Adelaide.

"Please, Aide," said Jack. "If Brooklyn don't stand with us, no one will. And if no one stands, our strike will fail and we'll all keep getting poorer while ol' Joe keeps getting richer."

Adelaide sighed. "I'll go to Brooklyn, but I can't promise anything. Don't know how much good it will do."

"Thanks, Aide," Jack grinned.

* * *

"Who was that?" Charlotte asked when Jack rejoined her and David.

"Hopefully, that's the person who will convince Spot Conlon, and hopefully the rest of New York, to join the strike."

Charlotte watched the girl talk to a newsie and give him a quick kiss before she left the group, heading toward the Brooklyn Bridge.


	39. Convincing

Adelaide walked across the bridge into Brooklyn. As she got off the bridge and turned down the street toward Flannigan's, she knew that at least one newsie was on his way to tell Spot that she was in town.

As she turned the corner to head to Flannigan's she was peripherally aware of people lounging in doorways and on stoops.

"Well, well, well," said a familiar voice. "If it ain't Miss Addie come home."

Adelaide stopped short when she heard the voice. "Hello, Fire," she said, turning to look at him. He leaned against a wall in a doorway, a cigarette hanging out of his mouth.

"Never thought I'd see you back in Brooklyn again."

"That makes two of us."

Fire nodded slowly. "How's the kid?"

"He's fine. Still innocent of anything you might think he did." Adelaide began walking again, hoping he wouldn't follow.

"Uh-huh," said Fire, unconvinced, following her with ease. "You know, we been talkin' to all of Ralphie's old enemies. They all had some other place to be the night he got killed."

"Ralphie committed suicide."

"Right…" said Fire.

Adelaide crossed the street and approached the door to Flannigan's. She moved to open the door and Fire put his hand on the door, keeping it closed.

"We know you know something," he said. "And we're gonna find out soon."

Adelaide looked at him for a few beats, hoping her poker face was as good as she thought it was. Considering she only won about a third of the games she played against Race, she didn't think she fooled him. That, coupled with the face that she was certain that she only won against Race at all because he let her win, she just wanted to get away from him.

"You gonna keep me out here all day or can I go in and meet with Spot?" she asked, keeping her voice steady.

At the mention of Spot's name, Fire took his hand off the door. "I'll be seein' you around, Addie."

Adelaide yanked the door open and walked in, her heart racing from the encounter. She found her old booth with Spot and sit in.

Hardly five minutes passed before Spot walked through the door.

"Well, well, well," he said as he sat down across from her. "Never thought I'd see you here again."

Adelaide tensed slightly at his word choice. "Why is everyone saying that to me?"

"Who else did you talk to?" Spot asked, his brow furrowed.

Adelaide rolled her eyes. "Fire caught me on my way here."

"Oh. Don't worry about him." Spot waved his hand nonchalantly. "So what brings you over?"

"Trust me, this wasn't my idea," said Adelaide.

"Ah, I suppose Jack sent you over here to convince me they mean business, huh?"

"I don't know why. He seems to think we're friends." She rolled her eyes. "As if you'd do anything I'd try to convince you to do."

Spot chuckled. "How little he knows." Spot watched her for a couple beats. "So what do you think of this strike?"

Adelaide raised an eyebrow. "You're askin' me?"

Spot shrugged. "You know the Manhattan boys better than me."

"I think it's unfair what Pulitzer and Hearst are doin'," she said. "And it's a noble cause."

Spot raised an eyebrow. "But…?"

Adelaide hesitated. "Don't tell the boys I said this, okay?" Spot mimed locking his lips. Adelaide sighed. "There are thousands of starving kids in this city who would gladly buy papes at 60 cents a hundred. And I've read about enough strikes to know that in a few days, Pulitzer and Hearst will be bribing kids to sell. I don't know if enough kids on the street would refuse that."

"Hmm," was Spot's only reply. "Even if Brooklyn joined? And…persuaded the kids to not take the bribes?"

"You're gonna beat up innocent kids in the street? Who are just trying to make a living?"

"If we tell them not to sell and they sell, then yeah."

"You do that, and the strike is gonna make a lot of enemies - in the offices, in the streets, and in the homes."

Spot chuckled. "So if you know you can't convince me, and you yourself ain't convinced, why are you strikin'?"

Adelaide shrugged and looked down, running her fingertips along the grain in the wooden tabletop. "I means a lot to Skitts and Tumbler."

Spot shook his head. "I hope those boys know what you go through for them."

"I hope they don't."

Spot watched her for a few beats until Adelaide looked back up at him.

"You talk to Skittery yet?" he asked.

Adelaide shook her head.

"About any of it?" Spot raised his eyebrows.

Adelaide shook her head again.

Spot sighed. "Aide, he deserves to know."

"It ain't that easy, okay?"

Spot just shrugged and held his hands up defensively.

"How's Violet?" she asked.

Spot nodded. "She's alright. Had to move out of that apartment since she didn't have money comin' in from Ralphie no more."

"You meant the money that I had to pickpocket."

Spot watched her for a few beats, but chose to ignore her comment. "She's livin' in this girls lodgin' house a few blocks away from mine, but she hates it. Doesn't get along with any of the girls in there."

"That's shocking," Adelaide deadpanned.

"She's a good girl," said Spot. "You saw."

Adelaide looked down at the table, remembering the night when Ralphie brought the woman to take out her baby. Violet had stayed with her the whole time. She'd only left when Ralphie kicked her out after Adelaide had cried herself to sleep, her head resting on Violet's lap.

Adelaide nodded slowly. "She can be."

Adelaide looked up at Spot and saw him watching her. She cleared her throat and sat up straight once more, back to business. "So? What'll it be?"

"I'll need to talk to the boys."

Adelaide rolled her eyes. "The boys will do whatever you tell them."

Spot smirked. "I know."

Adelaide watched him, annoyed by the cocky silence she could see right through. She slid out of the booth. "The boys will be at _The World_ gates tomorrow morning. I better see you there."

With that, she turned and walked out of the restaurant. For all his cockiness and hard exterior, she knew that Spot Conlon had a soft center. After all that Ralphie had done to her, and the little Spot had done to stop any of it, she knew he would be there.


	40. Another Reunion

_A/N: Hey everyone - so sorry about the time between updates. I've been traveling, and I'll be traveling again next week. But I promise, come August, you'll be getting updates every day!_

* * *

 _July 23, 1899_

 _Day 3 of the strike_

The next morning, the newsies of the Lower East Side gathered at the gates of _The World_ building. Because of what had happened to Crutchy the last time, Adelaide and Charlotte kept Les, Tumbler, Emma, and the other younger newsies across the street.

The newsies stormed the circulation office, only to find a gang of thugs, hired by Pulitzer.

"Skittery!" Adelaide screamed when she saw the thugs come from around the corners through the gates to join the ones already inside the small courtyard. The thugs closed the gates.

"Aren't you going to stop them, sir?" a gentleman with a camera said.

"Just move along, mister," said a policeman on a horse.

Adelaide frowned. "Can he do that?" she asked. "Just ignore this?" She gestured through the gates where the newsies were in the fight of their lives.

The gentleman sighed. "Unfortunately, this is all too common with strikes. The rich buy out the police to ignore stuff like this."

"I can't watch this." Adelaide turned around. As soon as she did, she heard cries of, "Brooklyn! It's Brooklyn!"

She whipped around and saw the Brooklyn newsies popping up on the rooftops around the courtyard. She saw Spot jump down onto a fire escape and she grinned. He'd come through. Everything was going to be okay.

* * *

"So Brooklyn's in?" Jack asked Spot after Denton has taken the picture and the commotion at the circulation office had died down. David looked at Spot with anticipation.

Spot smirked. "Brooklyn's got your back, Jacky boy."

Jack spit in his palm and the boys shook.

"Skittery!" they heard Adelaide yell when she ran through the gates. They looked over and saw Adelaide rush over to Skittery and throw her arms around him. "Are you okay?" She pulled back and saw the bruise forming on his jaw and peppered his face with kisses.

Spot smirked. "Glad she wasn't in here when they locked the gates on your guys."

"Yeah, she was across the street with Charlotte and the younger newsies," said David.

"Charlotte?" Spot raised an eyebrow.

David nodded his head over Spot's shoulder and Spot turned around. Who he saw made him freeze.

It was her. Older than when he had last seen her, but it was definitely her. She ran through the gates and grinned when she saw David. She began walking toward the group until her eyes fell on Spot, then she stopped, rooted in place.

David frowned and looked between Charlotte and Spot. "You two know each other?"

Spot didn't say anything.

Then, as suddenly as she'd frozen, Charlotte ran over and threw her arms around Spot. "Oh my goodness, it _is_ you!" she said, with tears in her eyes. "I thought you were dead!"

Spot hesitantly brought his arms up to hug her back, but once he was holding her, he never wanted to let you.

David and Jack watched the scene unfold with confusion.

"I can't believe it," she said as she pulled back to look at Spot. Both of them were still too in shock to say much more.

"So…you two know each other?" David broke the silence.

Spot nodded, and that was all the explanation he was going to give. David looked at Charlotte who was beaming at Spot. He recognized that look, and certainly didn't want her looking at Spot like that.

"You and your fellas wanna join us at Tibby's?" Jack chimed in, hoping to dissolve the awkward silence.

"Sure," Spot nodded.

"Great," Charlotte grinned.

David cleared his throat. "Let's get going then, because I'm starving."

* * *

"I searched and searched that summer," said Charlotte as she sat across from Spot in Tibby's.

"I had to hide out for a while," said Spot. "Fell in with some bad folks, so I needed to lay low. But I went back to the old neighborhood once I knew school was goin' again. Didn't see you anywhere."

Charlotte sighed. "Mama and Papa…well, I moved to Manhattan at the end of August."

Charlotte was silent for a few moments, and David took the opportunity to remind them of his presence.

"So you two grew up together?" he asked.

Charlotte nodded. "We went to school together."

Adelaide, who'd been sitting at the booth behind them, barked out a laugh and turned around. "Spot Conlon went to school?"

Spot smirked and rolled his eyes. "Until I was nine, then I ran away," said Spot.

Charlotte nodded. "But he'd still walk me home from school every day…"

Adelaide looked from Charlotte to Spot. He had a soft smile for her when he thought no one was looking at him.

Spot's eyes went to Adelaide when he felt like he was being watched. She raised an eyebrow at him and Spot smirked and turned back to Charlotte, who was finishing her story.

"…then one day, he didn't show up," said Charlotte. She looked over at Spot.

"I'm sorry," he said softly.

"We should get going," said David. "Les, come on. Charlotte, you want me to walk you home?"

Charlotte looked up at David. "I'm going to stick around here for a bit."

David glanced at Spot, who looked at him, before looking back at Charlotte. "Okay. Sure. I'll see you later."

Adelaide looked between Charlotte, David, and Spot. She gave Spot one last look before she turned back around.

Once David left and Adelaide turned back to her table, Charlotte turned back to Spot. They were silent for a few moments. "So why the move to Manhattan? Thought you'd slum it for a change?" He winked.

"Mama and Papa…" she trailed off. "I moved in with my Aunt Mae and Uncle Ben."

Spot frowned. "What happened to your folks?"

Charlotte looked down. "They were going to a dinner party. Something spooked the horse that was driving their cab and it raced through the streets. They got tangled up in some other cabs, whose horses got spooked too…"

"Char, I'm so sorry," said Spot, shaking his head. "If I'd known, I would've come and find you."

"It was a hard summer," she said. "Especially without you."

Spot took her hand under the table, and she gave him a small smile.

* * *

"Who was that boy who walked you home?" Uncle Ben asked when Charlotte walked through the door later that afternoon.

"That's Patrick," she said. "Can you believe it?"

"That boy you grew up with?" asked Aunt Mae. "Remind me how you know him…from school?"

"Um, yeah," said Charlotte, seeing no harm in taking a lesson from the newsies and improving the truth.

"Patrick?" asked Uncle Ben. "What happened to David?"

Charlotte shrugged. "He had to leave early."

"He looks like a street kid," said Uncle Ben, watching Spot walk away through the window.

"He's a good guy, Uncle Ben," said Charlotte, walking upstairs to her room. "I need to get some reading done before school tomorrow. See you at dinner!"

Charlotte closed the door to her bedroom and laid on her bed. She stared at the ceiling, unable to keep the smile off her face.

Patrick. After searching for him for so long, she had given him up for dead, another victim of life on the streets. He'd changed since she'd last seen him, but he still had the magnetism he'd always had. He attracted people to him, no matter where he was. It was obvious the newsies respected him, but she sensed he still played his cards close to the vest.

She remembered how he used to come to school with torn clothes and the other kids would make fun of him until she convinced her parents to send new clothes to his house. She remembered when he was sick for several days, so she found out where he lived and brought soup to his house, only to find out the truth about his mother. She remembered the traces of a black eye that he'd been waiting to get rid of before going back to school. She remembered letting him cheat off her so he could pass his exams when he couldn't study.

She remembered the feeling in her gut when she saw him for the first time after all those years. The butterflies flying everywhere, and heart pounding. He had grown up - in a very good way.


	41. Choices

_July 24, 1899_

 _Day 4 of the strike_

Adelaide wandered down Flatbush. It was only a matter of time before someone saw her and told Spot. She was surprised he hadn't found her already. The strike had only been on for four days, and already she was out of money for her, her brother, and Emma. Skittery had been helping out, but she was certain he was out of money as well. There was no one else she could turn to for help.

As she wandered through her old neighborhood, she found it ironic that when she was out of money, she went back to Brooklyn. She wandered the same streets that she'd wandered years before when Ralphie found her. The same streets she had pickpocketed for Ralphie years after that. Now she was here about to ask Spot for money.

She sighed and turned around, heading toward the bridge once more. She would have to find some other way to many some money to feed her family.

She saw a well dressed gentleman walking down the street, heading toward Brooklyn Heights. He would be an easy mark…all she'd have to do is stumble on a crack in the sidewalk and he would be by her side aiding her in an instant. A quick slip her her hand inside his jacket, and she'd be able to feed the newsies until the end of the strike.

"No," she whispered allowed to herself. She would not pickpocket. She vowed to end that when she ended Ralphie's life.

"Hey," said a voice behind her, snapping her out of her thoughts. "Girl."

Adelaide stiffened, at first thinking it was Fire or Blade. She turned around, relieved to see neither. There was a man with a stack of newspapers walking towards her.

"Wanna make some money?" he asked.

Adelaide rolled her eyes. "Get lost. I don't do that."

"It's easy money," said the man. "Pay up front."

The man held up five one-dollar bills. Adelaide stood up a little straighter.

"I'll give you this now," said the man, waving the bills back and forth, "and you sell this stack of _Journal_ s," he handed her the newspapers, "and tomorrow, there'll be ten bucks and a new stack of papes for you."

Adelaide looked at him suspiciously. "And all I gotta do is sell these papes?" she asked.

The man nodded.

"And I get to keep all the money? Even what I make from the papes?"

The man nodded again.

Adelaide looked from the man to the newspapers. What would Spot do if he found her selling papes in Brooklyn? Would he really soak her - a girl and his friend? Or worse - what would Tumbler think? And Skittery?

In that moment, she decided that feeding herself and her brother was more important than the strike.

"Sold." She took the money and pocketed it. She took the papers in her hand and walked down the street, selling papers as she went.

* * *

Spot sat on his usual spot on the docks, looking over the river at Manhattan. Charlotte had changed since he'd last seen her. Even at 14, she had just barely grown out of the awkward early teen years, but Spot hadn't cared back then. She had been the one to stand by his side, even though the bullies pushed him around for being scrawny. She had been the one to let him copy off her homework when he hadn't been able to get it done the night before. She had been the one to bring him soup when he hadn't been to school all week. Even after she found out the truth about Spot's family, she didn't shy away.

Spot remembered that day well. He had been sick and his mother had been less than nurturing. After three days, Charlotte showed up at his front door with soup. His mother had been working when Charlotte came over. Spot could clearly remember his mortification at seeing Charlotte standing at his threshold when she heard the noises coming from his mother's bedroom.

But she never said a word about it to anyone - including Spot. She just continued being his friend as if nothing had happened.

Now, at 17, she was nearly a grown woman with the face and curves to show it. When he saw her again, he felt something stir inside him - something he hadn't felt since he'd seen her before he'd run away.

He remembered that day three years ago when he told her he was leaving. Her heartbroken expression alone had almost convinced him to stay. She made him wish he had never left.

"Hey Spot," said Fire, walking up to him. "There's a girl lookin' for you."

"Who?" asked Spot.

Fire shrugged. "Dunno. Didn't ask. She just said she was lookin' for you. She's waitin' back at the street."

Spot nodded and hopped down and walked the length of the dock to the street. He saw Charlotte standing in the midst of the hustle and bustle looking uncomfortable.

"What are you doing over here?" he asked.

Charlotte swallowed. "Looking for you."

Spot raised an eyebrow. "How did you plan on finding me?"

"I now know that I could ask any kid on the street and they'd know exactly how to find you."

Spot smirked. "Well, you found me."

Charlotte smiled uncomfortably. Spot could tell she had something on her mind, but she stayed silent.

"Come on," he said, offering her his arm. She looped her arm through his and they began to walk down the street. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah," she said. "It's just…I can hardly believe you're still here."

Spot grinned.

"I really missed you," she said, stopping and turning to him.

"Look, before we get too far here, there's somethin' you gotta know," said Spot.

"What?"

Spot looked at her. How could he explain it? How could he explain the life of a newsie? The unspoken rules, the natural order, the way things worked? That an entire borough of newsies looked up to him? That he wasn't the same boy she knew growing up?

She'd find out soon enough.

He put his hand on her hip and pulled her close, pressing his lips to hers.

She reacted instantly, leaning into him, putting her arms around his shoulders, resting on hand on the back of his neck. He pulled her close so their bodies were flush against one another.

Spot had fantasized about this moment for years. Ever since he walked her to school to start the 8th grade, he'd thought about touching her – even if only holding her hand – and as he got older, his thoughts wandered elsewhere.

Charlotte heart raced, feeling him so close to her, his lips urgently kissing her, as if he'd been waiting to for so long.

They pulled apart, breathless. Looking into each other's eyes, they felt like the only two people in the world.

Charlotte opened her mouth to say something, but got the eerie feeling they were being watched. Both she and Spot turned their heads at the same time to see Adelaide standing across the street, watching them in shock, a stack of newspapers in her hand.


	42. Busted

"Shit," Spot muttered.

"It's a little embarrassing, but no need for language," said Charlotte.

Spot turned to Charlotte. "Will you wait here for a minute?"

"Um, sure."

"Don't go anywhere." Spot turned and walked across the street as Adelaide sold a paper to a customer.

"This strike has made it impossible to keep up on the news," the customer mumbled, walking away.

"I can see you're righting the good fight," said Spot.

Adelaide looked from Spot, to Charlotte for a beat, then back to Spot. "I ain't one to turn away free money."

"Money ain't free, doll."

"It is when they hand it to you."

Spot raised an eyebrow. "Does your fella know you're a scab?"

"No," said Adelaide. "He and my brother and Emma are probably too hungry to realize I'm gone."

"Mmm," Spot nodded. "You know what we do to scabs, don't ya?"

"You're not gonna soak me."

"No," said Spot. "But Jack and his boys ain't gonna be too happy with you when they find out you been sellin'."

Adelaide shook her head. "That's not your style."

"If you needed money, why didn't you say something?"

"I came lookin' for you, but it seems like you were…preoccupied."

They stood, watching each other for a few beats.

"I'll keep my mouth shut if you do," said Spot.

"You'd keep your mouth shut even if I didn't," smirked Adelaide.

Spot smirked. "Because I know you'd never tell Vi."

Adelaide chuckled. She glanced over his shoulder at Charlotte. "So…what about Vi?"

Spot looked at the ground and scuffed his toe, shrugging. He looked back up.

Adelaide raised an eyebrow, but nodded. "Well, I hope you know what you're doing, because neither girl deserves that."

"You telling Spot Conlon what to do?"

"I'm one of the few who can." Adelaide smirked. She looked down at the small stack of newspapers still in her hand. "And with that, I'm going to sell my way back to the bridge, and I'll be back here tomorrow."

Spot watched her walk down the street, selling newspapers as she went. With the strike, she didn't even need to yell the headlines - people flocked to her as soon as they saw the papers.

Charlotte walked up behind him. "So…are you two…I mean, were you two…?"

"Me and Aide?" Spot laughed. "No."

Charlotte nodded. "Everything okay?"

Spot grinned and put his arm around her. "Never better."

* * *

Later that afternoon, Spot was walking Charlotte home when they decided to stop by Tibby's. Spot glanced around and saw Adelaide sitting with Skittery, his arm resting on the back of her chair. Adelaide glanced up and averted her eyes when she saw him.

Moments later, Boots and Snipeshooter burst into Tibby's, nearly knocking the bell off the door and startling all who were sitting in there. Reflexively, Spot stood up, ready for a fight.

"Fellas, we got problems," Boots said, catching his breath, his hands on his knees.

"What problems?" asked Jack, standing up.

"Pulitzer and Hearst got men out handin' free papes to street kids and payin' them to sell the papes. They get to keep the money they make too!"

Adelaide kept her poker face on, but she glanced up at Spot, who met her eyes for a brief moment.

"Why would Joe do that? That's just gonna lose him money," said Jack.

"But it will win him the strike," said David. "He's giving the street kids a taste of money. Soon, they'll be lining up to buy his papes and sell them. Then the strike will end, and we'll all be out of job."

Jack sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. He looked over at Spot. "We said we'd soak all the scabs."

"Some of them is girls!" said Snipeshooter.

"I can't soak a girl," said Jack.

"Speak for yourself," Spot said. "But so long as the fellas aren't sellin' papes, I think that's okay. I mean, the girls probably got families to support."

Jack nodded. "We leave the girls alone."

Adelaide hadn't realized she'd been holding her breath until she exhaled at Jack's words.


	43. Truth-telling

_July 25, 1899_

 _Day 5 of the strike_

"Your bill," the waiter said, setting the piece of paper down on the table.

Skittery, Tumbler, and Emma all dug into their pockets. They each dumped what they had in the middle of the table. Adelaide counted it up, but they were still several cents short.

"Maybe I got a little more at the lodging house," said Skittery.

Adelaide shook her head. "I got it." She pulled a few coins out of her pocket and added it to the pile.

"Thanks, Aide," said Tumbler.

"Sorry," Emma mumbled toward the table.

"Emma, you don't need to apologize." Adelaide reached across the table and took her hand. "You're part of the family now."

Emma gave her a small smile.

"Now you two go on, but be careful," she said. "Stay around the Square."

Tumbler nodded as he and Emma slid out of the booth and ran out of Tibby's.

Skittery put his arm around Adelaide, resting it on the back of the booth behind her.

"So when did you come into all this money?" he smirked.

Adelaide shrugged. "I worked and I saved."

"Yeah right." He poked her side. "Spill."

Adelaide shrugged. "I guess we can thank Ralphie for lunch." Skittery's smile disappeared. "I stole his stash before I left. He certainly wasn't going to need it anymore." She wasn't lying - she did steal Ralph's savings before she left, but it remained untouched under a floorboard under her bed.

Skittery nodded. "A free lunch is the least he owes you." Adelaide didn't respond - she didn't even look at him.

They paid for lunch and walked out of Tibby's, hand in hand. It was nice to get out of the stuffy restaurant. Not that the street was any better, with its stifling heat, but at least there was a slight breeze that made it bearable.

"You know, you never talk about Brooklyn."

Adelaide shrugged. "Not much to talk about."

"You seem pretty chatty around Spot Conlon."

Adelaide looked up at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You've been sneaking off to Brooklyn lately," said Skittery. "Don't think I haven't noticed."

Adelaide swallowed the lump forming in her throat. She bit her lip and watched the ground in front of her as they walked down the street.

"Aide, that should be my job." Skittery stopped and turned toward her.

She looked up at him.

"I should be the one you can go to with any problem, big or small. I should be the one taking burdens away from you. I should be the one you open up to. But ever since you came back from Brooklyn it's like there's this part of you that you keep from me."

At first, Adelaide was relieved. He knew she was sneaking off to Brooklyn, but he thought she was going to talk to Spot, not sell papers.

It was then that Aide realized how much her silence had hurt Skittery. He'd been nothing but sweet and supportive ever since Ralphie had first taken her away, and she repaid that with silence.

Skittery took her hand. "We been together, what…a year and a half? I ain't goin' no where. Ever."

Adelaide bit her lip, feeling the tears sting her eyes. Although they'd been together that long, her stomach still flipped when he looked at her like that.

"One day, I promise you, we're gonna get married. But if that's gonna happen, I don't want us to have any secrets."

"Bad stuff happened over there," she said, wiping away a tear that had escaped. "I just wanna forget it."

"You're never going to," said Skittery. "Don't think I don't notice when you flinch if I come up behind you. You never used to do that."

"I'm just afraid of how you're gonna react when you find out everything."

"Aide, everything you did over there, you did to survive. None of it will change how I feel about you."

Adelaide took his hand and they walked down the street again. Shortly they got to City Hall Park and they found a bench to sit on.

Adelaide took a breath before speaking. "You know about the pickpocketing. And you know he made me share his bed." Skittery nodded, resting his arm on the back of the bench. "He'd make me turn over all the money I stole. He'd give it to his sister so she could pay for her apartment."

"His sister…Spot's girl?"

Adelaide nodded. "He'd pay for everything. He'd make me do panel games with him and his boys…you know, where a man gets seduced into a room, and the boys open a panel and steal his wallet?"

Skittery tensed at the word "seduced," but he didn't say anything.

"He never made me do anything with the men," she added quickly, putting her hand on his arm. "He'd always burst in at the last minute and scare the guy enough to get out of there."

Adelaide looked down at her hands. "The rest is going to be a little tough to swallow."

"It's okay, Aide."

"He made me share his bed, but he didn't touch me. At first. When Fire and Blade took me back to Brooklyn after I ran home after you got soaked…that was the first night Ralphie…forced me."

Skittery clenched his jaw and his fists, his worst fear coming true.

"I didn't want to," she said, her voice cracking. "But he'd make me do it with the boys listening on the other side of the sheet."

Skittery tried to keep his breathing even, reminding himself that Ralphie was dead - or else Skittery would've gone to Brooklyn and killed the guy himself right then.

Adelaide stayed quiet.

"Is that it?"

Adelaide shook her head. She swallowed the lump in her throat. "He got me pregnant."

Skittery felt himself go numb. "You had a baby?"

Adelaide shook her head. "He made me get rid of it." At that, Adelaide lost all of her resolve and sobbed.

Skitter pulled her close to his side. "I'm so sorry, Aide," he said, kissing her hair. She held onto him, sobbing into his shoulder.

"I wanted that baby so bad," she said. "I would've done anything to keep it."

Skittery was quiet, letting it all sink in. What did Adelaide mean when she said she wanted to keep Ralphie's baby? Why had she kept all of this to herself for so long?

Although, it explained a lot. He'd caught her staring at babies on the street, wiping tears away from her cheek when she thought he didn't see.

Adelaide kept her cheek resting on his shoulder, her sobs subsiding. "Are you angry?"

"Of course not," he said softly, rubbing her back. "None of that was your fault."

"I was so scared to tell you. I wasn't sure how you'd feel about it all."

"Aide," he pulled back and looked at her, "none of that changes how I feel about you." He wiped away a few stray tears with his thumb.

"Something's bugging you." Just like he could read her, she could read him.

Skittery shrugged and shook his head. "It's nothing."

"Tell me."

Skittery hesitated. "You said you wanted to keep his baby…"

"Skitts, that had nothing to do with Ralphie. At the time, I thought I'd be in Brooklyn forever. I hated the thought of the baby being Ralphie's, but…it was my baby."

Skittery nodded. She put her hand on his cheek and leaned in and kissed him. He put his arms around her and pulled her close.

"We'll have our own baby one day, right?" said Skittery.

Adelaide smiled. "Right."

She leaned against Skittery in silence. It felt good to tell him all of it, though it had been far from easy. She knew he didn't enjoy hearing it, but he was glad she had opened up to him. It felt good that he didn't turn her away to treat her differently once he heard the truth.

Well, most of the truth. Now that everything was out in the open, Adelaide couldn't stop thinking about the night Ralphie died. It was the only thing left about Brooklyn that Skittery didn't know.

That, and she was a scab.

 _But not today_ , she thought.


	44. School's Out

_Author's Note: In the 1800's and even to the early 1900's, schools ran year round. Summer vacation didn't start because of help needed on the farm (you plant in the spring and harvest in the fall - not much to do in the summer), rather, especially in the cities, and even mores with the rich, people vacationed in the summer, often times leaving the city. So rather than having students miss school, schools provided vacation time for families to be together and go vacation. It wasn't the long 3-month ordeal it is now, it was usually just August (at least according to a few of my sources). So if there's any questions as to why Charlotte is getting out of school at the end of July…there you have it. :-)_

* * *

 _July 26, 1899_

 _Day 6 of the strike_

Spot leaned against the lamppost outside of Charlotte's school. Spot wanted to take her out to celebrate the last day of school. She'd be out for a month before going back again in September.

A nearby clock tower chimed and Spot knew she'd be getting out any minute.

"Spot?" said a familiar voice off to his side.

Spot looked over and saw Adelaide and Skittery walking hand in hand towards him.

"Hey Aide. Skittery."

"What brings you all the way up here?"

Spot nodded toward the building. "Char goes to school here."

Adelaide gave him a look. Spot raised his eyebrows, daring her to say something. Adelaide rolled her eyes and shook her head.

Skittery looked between the two. "Am I missing something?"

Adelaide raised her eyebrows at Spot, who just rolled his eyes. "You're gonna end up telling him anyway."

Adelaide looked up at Skittery. "Our Spot Conlon is caught in a love triangle." Skittery raised an eyebrow and looked at Spot.

Spot made a disgusted face. "Don't put it like that."

Adelaide glanced at Spot. "Oh, pardon me," said Adelaide. She looked back at Skittery. "Spot is cheating on his girlfriend with the girl that David is trying to court."

"David?" Spot furrowed his brow. "David's trying to court Char?"

"Only an idiot can't see that." Adelaide rolled her eyes.

Skittery glanced down at her. "I couldn't see it either."

"See what I mean?" Adelaide gestured towards Skittery.

"Hey!" Skittery poked her in the side, making her jerk and giggle.

The front doors of the school opened and students began to walk out.

"Get lost, you two," said Spot, turning back towards the school.

Adelaide and Skittery continued down the sidewalk.

"Hope you know what you're doing, Conlon," Adelaide called over her shoulder.

Spot ignored her, but he knew she was right. He knew it could only end badly, but what did they expect him to do? He hadn't planned on reuniting with Charlotte, and he didn't expect to have the feelings he did towards her when he did.

"Hey," Charlotte said, walking up to him, snapping him out of his thoughts.

Spot grinned. "Hey," he said. "All done?"

Charlotte nodded. "I'm free until September 5th."

Spot grinned and took her hand. "Good."

"Let's go back to the old neighborhood," said Charlotte. "I haven't been there since I left."

Spot hesitated. Violet wouldn't be getting off work until much later. "Sure," he grinned, taking her hand. "Let's go."

They walked until they caught a trolley. They stood at the back, looking out the back window. Spot stood behind Charlotte, his hands resting on the railing on either side of her. Charlotte leaned back against him.

"So, uh, what's with you and the Walkin' Mouth?" Spot asked.

Charlotte furrowed her brow. "David?" She shrugged. "We're friends."

Spot nodded. "Anythin' more?"

Charlotte rolled her eyes and looked back at him. "I would've be here with you if there were."

Spot swallowed and nodded. "Right."

Charlotte grinned and rested her head back against his shoulder as they rode downtown toward the Brooklyn Bridge.


	45. Confrontation

_July 27, 1899_

 _Day 7 of the strike_

Adelaide walked up and down Flatbush, selling her papers. She didn't call out any fake headlines. She didn't even read the real headlines. She felt like putting any effort into selling would be more of a betrayal - but if she walked down the street, and just happened to be given free papers, and someone just happened to walk up to her and offer money for one, then so be it.

She was lost in her thoughts of rationalization when a yell broke her out of it.

"Hey!"

Adelaide looked across the street and saw Violet storm through the traffic towards her.

"Violet," said Adelaide.

"What's your game, huh?" asked Violet, walking up to her.

"What are you talking about?"

"You went home weeks ago, but you still come around Brooklyn all the time," said Violet. "And Spot's been coming around less and less, and when he does come, he doesn't stay for very long."

"Then it sounds like you need to talk to him about that," said Adelaide.

"No, I think I need to talk to you," said Violet. "He and me had no problems until he brought you around. Every time we were together it was 'Aide this,' and 'Aide that.' Now he barely comes around anymore. It don't take a genius to see that he's got you on the side."

"What?" Adelaide barked out a laugh. The idea of her and Spot as a couple was too ridiculous to keep a straight face. "Vi, come on."

Violet wasn't amused.

"Trust me, Spot and me is something that will never happen," said Adelaide.

"Yeah? Then why are you still here?"

Adelaide held up her newspapers.

Violet furrowed her brow. "Thought you newsies was all on strike."

"The newsboys are on strike, yes," Adelaide chose her words carefully.

"Uh-huh," Violet glared at her. "Then why ain't you in Manhattan supportin' your fella while he's on strike? Why are you here in Spot's neighborhood sellin' papes?"

"Coz he and I have a deal."

"I knew it!" Violet screeched, baring her fingers into claws and reaching for Adelaide.

"Not like that!" yelled Adelaide, holding up the papers as a shield and taking a few quick steps back. "Look, Spot and I are not together. Never have been, never will. I promise you that. Like you said, I have a guy back home."

"Good," said Violet, putting a finger in Adelaide's face. "Coz if I find out you're lyin' to me, and you and Spot are goin' around behind my back, you might not live to regret it."

"Trust me, Violet. I know not to lie to a Valentini."

Violet looked at her for a few beats, her expression softening. "He was a heartless bastard, wasn't he?"

Adelaide gave a short, wry chuckle. "Among other things."

Violet was silent for a few more seconds before she nodded at Adelaide's stack. "So if the newsies are on strike, then why are you sellin'?"

Adelaide shrugged. "I got people depending on me. They gotta eat."

Violet nodded. "It's a bitch, ain't it?"

"What?"

Violet shrugged. "Girls shouldn't have to work, you know? All them high class girls have fellas takin' care of them."

"You got someone takin' care of you."

"Not really."

Adelaide frowned. "Spot doesn't help you out?"

"It was one thing to take money from Ralphie. He'd just stolen it anyway, and he was gonna make me take it one way or another. But it's different takin' it from Spot. He works hard for that money."

Adelaide nodded. "I heard you moved out of your place."

Violet scoffed. "Yeah, and into this place for girls. I swear, I'm gonna lose my mind in there. The matrons make us do lessons and learn how to sew and all that garbage."

Adelaide suppressed her grin. "If you need help with any of that…" Adelaide shrugged, offering her services.

Violet shrugged. "That part ain't so bad. It's the girls. We just don't get along."

"Shocking."

Violet smirked. "I got my own way of doin' things, I guess." She shrugged. "Spot's the only one who's put up with me for this long. Anyone else is long gone."

"Well," Adelaide shrugged. "For what it's worth, I'm here. I mean, you did sit with me that one night."

Violet rolled her eyes. "Don't think you owe me a favor or anything."

"I don't," said Adelaide. "I just mean…Spot's my friend, you're his girl…if you need anything…you know…I'm just up on 12th street."

Violet nodded, looking down at the ground, clearly uncomfortable with the offer of friendship. "Thanks, Aide."

* * *

Adelaide sold her last paper and walked toward the bridge. About halfway over, she saw Spot coming from the opposite direction.

"Where've you been all day?" she asked.

"I been busy," said Spot. "Strikes are a lot of work."

"Well, Violet seems to think that you've been seeing me on the side," said Adelaide. "She was ready to soak me today when she saw me."

Spot sighed.

"You need to fix this before you get in over your head."

"I can handle it."

Adelaide raised an eyebrow. "You sure? Coz you've got two smart girls. They're gonna figure it out."

Spot rolled his eyes. "And you don't think Skittery suspects somethin' about you comin' to Brooklyn every day?"

"He did. But that's…under control."

Spot looked at her for a few beats. "So you lied to him."

"No more than you're lying to Vi and Charlotte."

They stared each other down for a few beats.

"Those girls don't deserve this."

"Skittery doesn't either."

"Are you going to keep throwing that in my face every time I bring the girls up?"

"Only so long as you throw the girls in my face when I bring up Skittery."

Adelaide sighed. "Fine. Then one last piece of advice. Remember, you're all Violet has. I think you're all she's ever had. She deserves better."

Spot raised an eyebrow. "I've never known you to be a fan of Violet."

Adelaide shrugged. "I was never a fan of Snipeshooter, and look at us now"

Spot smirked wryly. "By the way, Skittery was lookin' for you."

"What did you tell him?"

Spot shrugged. "Nothing. There's no reason I should run into you on my way to Brooklyn is there?"

Adelaide gave him a look and nodded. "See you around."


	46. Midnight Rescue

_July 28, 1899_

 _Day 8 of the strike_

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Charlotte slowly opened her eyes. Something had woken her up.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

She looked over toward her window and saw someone crouched on the fire escape.

She startled and gasped loudly, but covered her mouth, not wanting to wake Aunt Mae and Uncle Ben. Once her eyes focused, she saw that it was Fire. She crawled out of bed, putting her robe on, and walked to the window. She opened it.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Spot said you're kind of nurse, right?"

Charlotte hesitated. "Not really."

"Well, we need you. Spot was soakin' some scabs, but they had thugs waiting nearby. He's cut up pretty bad."

"Oh my gosh!" said Charlotte. "Wait for me out front. I'll be right down."

Fire nodded and quietly crept back down the fire escape.

Charlotte closed the window and rushed about her room, getting dressed. She had no idea how she was going to help Spot, but she was confident the little help she could provide was more than what the newsies were doing for him.

Once she was dressed, she snuck into the hallway and got into the first aid kit she always kept prepared. She had little more than a few bandages, but they would help. She quietly crept through the house and walked out the front door.

She flew down the front steps and met up with Fire. "Why are you boys just now coming to get me?" she asked. "You should've gotten me the minute it happened."

"We just found him," said Fire. "He was laying in an alley for a while."

At that, Charlotte began to walk faster. Any injuries that kept Spot from walking on his own were bound to be bad. She saw a hansom cab coming down the street and her hand shot up to hail it.

The cab pulled over.

"Poplar Street in Brooklyn," Charlotte said as she got in. "As fast as you can, please."

The driver nodded and shook the reins.

"How bad is it?" she asked once the cab was moving.

"He's pretty bruised," said Fire. "He's black and blue all over. They definitely had brass knuckles on them. He's got a cut on his head, and he keeps holding his side."

Charlotte nodded. "Might be a broken rib. I hope nothing is damaged internally." She looked at him. "I thought the boys got arrested after the rally last night."

"The reporter sprung 'em," said Fire.

An hour passed before they finally rolled off the Brooklyn Bridge and turned onto Poplar Street. Charlotte paid the cabbie and they rushed into the lodging house.

* * *

"Who is _she_?" asked Violet as Charlotte walked into the room.

"She's the nurse, dummy," said Blade.

"Don't call me dummy, you moron!"

Violet turned her attention back to Spot. Charlotte watched Violet hold Spot's hand and smooth his hair. She furrowed her brow at the intimate gestures between the two of them.

Charlotte locked eyes with Spot. They didn't say anything to each other, but Spot could see the hurt and anger take over Charlotte's eyes. Violet looked between the two, narrowing her eyes slightly.

Charlotte took a deep breath and sat on the other side of Spot. The boys already had cleaned Spot up the best they could. Charlotte inspected the cut on his head and quietly bandaged it up.

"You'll need to make sure this stays clean," Charlotte said to Violet. "Wash it every day, and change the bandages when they bleed through. I'll leave some extra bandages."

"What about his chest?" asked Violet.

Charlotte looked at Spot's bruised abdomen and ran her hand over his ribs, gently pushing.

Violet watched her as she ran her hands over Spot's bare chest. Violet carefully watched Spot's expression.

"Anything hurt?"

"No more than a usual soaking," said Spot.

"That's good," said Charlotte. "Means nothing is broken."

She moved a cloth from his side were a small gash was bleeding.

"If this is what you look like, I'd hate to see the other guys."

"I don't walk around with knives like some of Pulitzer's thugs."

"You should," said Violet. "Of all the things for you to ignore my brother on, that shouldn't've been one of them."

Charlotte cleaned the wound - not being quite as gentle as she might've been with anyone else - and bandaged him up again. "Same instructions for this wound," Charlotte said to Violet. "Keep it clean and change it often."

Charlotte felt Spot watching her, but she refused to meet his eyes.

"Well, you're all set," Charlotte said, standing up. "If it keeps bleeding, come and get me. It shouldn't need sewing up, but if it does, I can…try." She walked into the washroom to wash her hands.

"Pretty simple, really," Charlotte called from the washroom. Once she dried her hands, she walked back out. "Next time you don't even need to send for me."

Spot watched her intensely, knowing she was angry. "Char…"

"Take care." With that, Charlotte grabbed her bag and walked back downstairs.

Violet looked down at Spot. "You know her?"

"Sorta," said Spot. "Childhood friend."


	47. Break-up

_July 29, 1899_

 _Day 9 of the strike_

The church bells chimed two o'clock, and Spot hopped off his perch on the Brooklyn docks to head to Manhattan so he could walk Charlotte home from school. He winced when he hit the ground, still sore from the soaking the night before. He walked down the docks, trying not to limp. He'd gotten all the way to the street when he stopped short. He remembered the events of the night before. Charlotte was done with him. She'd sent over a 3-page letter that morning with Boots berating Spot for cheating on her and that other girl, talking about how the boy she'd grown up with would've never done that, and that she refused to be just another one of his girls.

He shrugged and continued down the street, away from Manhattan. He would just go see Violet instead. She'd seemed suspicious the night before, but none more than usual.

But as Spot headed south toward Red Hook, his thoughts turned toward Charlotte. He had genuinely enjoyed spending time with her. She wasn't just a way to spend an afternoon, like some of the other girls he'd had. She was smarter than she let on, as if she didn't want him to think she was smart. Spot got the feeling she didn't have a lot of experience with boys. He knew that he had been her first kiss.

That kiss. That afternoon still brought a smile to his lips. It had been a record-setting hot day, and after he picked her up after the last day of school, they had spent the afternoon swimming in the East River. He'd taken her hand and they swam a little ways away from his boys, under the dock where it was cooler. He could still remember what she felt like in his arms, shivering a little under the cool docks, despite the heat, her arms around his shoulders. Her lips had been soft against his, with the slightest taste of salt from the river. He remembered that moment every time he accidentally tasted river water.

A bike messenger nearly running him over snapped Spot out of his thoughts. He jumped out of the way just in time. He looked around and realized he hadn't gone far from the docks. He had been wandering slowly, lost in his memories of Charlotte.

In that moment, Spot knew he'd screwed up - big time. He had to get her back, but there was only one way that could happen. He continued to Violet's place, rehearsing his break-up speech.

* * *

The sun began to set behind the Manhattan skyline as Skittery and Tumbler walked Emma and Adelaide back home.

"You get enough to eat tonight?" Adelaide asked, putting her arm around Emma.

Emma nodded.

"Okay," Adelaide said, rubbing her back. "Just because we're on strike, doesn't mean you have to go to bed hungry, okay?"

Emma nodded again.

"We ain't runnin' out of savings, are we?" Skittery asked her quietly.

Adelaide shook her head, thinking fast. "No, we should be good for a little while longer."

Skittery's eyebrows raised. "Wow. How much money did Ralphie have?"

"Quite a bit."

Adelaide swallowed the lump in her throat. She hated lying to Skittery. She was thankful they were coming up on the Elizabeth Home.

Adelaide turned to Skittery. "See you tomorrow," she gave him a smile.

Skittery watched her for a few beats. Adelaide shifted her weight from foot to foot, getting the feeling he suspected something.

"Yeah," he smiled. "Tomorrow."

Adelaide grinned and leaned in. Skittery leaned down and kissed her, pulling her close.

"Gross, you two!" said Tumbler, rolling his eyes.

Emma glanced up at them, grinned, and looked at the ground.

"Adelaide!" yelled a voice from across the street. Adelaide and Skittery pulled apart and looked. Violet was storming across the street. Emma moved behind Tumbler.

"Hey, Violet," said Adelaide. "What's wrong?" she asked when she saw that Violet had been crying.

"He dumped me!" said Violet. "Spot dumped me."

"What?!"

"Yeah. He said that he thought it would be best if he didn't come around anymore, and I asked him why, and he said he didn't think he was good for me, and that I deserved better."

Adelaide clenched her jaw. She was going to kill Spot - or at the very least yell at him. "Vi, I'm sorry."

"I don't know what I did wrong! I mean, I know I can be a little rough around the edges, but he's known that! That's nothing new!"

Adelaide was still reeling from the shock of seeing this side of Violet. She shook her head in sympathy. "Sometimes that's just...the way it is."

"Don't get me wrong, I can get by just fine without him, but to just say that he's not going to come around anymore without warning? After I took care of him last night after he got soaked?"

"That's very unlike him." Adelaide was growing uncomfortable by the minute. She hated having to keep someone's secret.

"See, I still think he's got a girl on the side," said Violet. "I know it ain't you, but I think he's got someone that both of us don't know about. Some little whore he's got tucked away on the side."

"But why would he need - or want - that?" asked Adelaide.

Violet shrugged. "I don't know, but I intend to find out, believe me. I know he's been comin' over to Manhattan all the time, so he's gotta have some little hussy in a brothel over there somewhere. He's such a do-gooder, no wonder. He's probably fallen in love with one of them or something ridiculous like that, and now he's trying to save her, get her out of the whorehouses."

"You know, Vi, I wouldn't look too far into this," said Adelaide. "I mean, what good could come of it, you know?"

"I don't care about what good it'll do," she said. "But I wanna know what girl is stealing my man away from me."

Adelaide nodded. "Well, if there's any way I can help you..."

"There is."

Adelaide mentally cursed herself. She'd been trying to get Violet off her back, but she went and gave an open invitation.

"I know he's been comin' over to Manhattan a lot, and you two are close," said Violet. "Keep an eye on him when you see him, will ya? Let me know what he does, and who he sees."

"I'll do what I can," said Adelaide. "No promises, though."

"Thanks." Violet turned and walked up the steps of the Elizabeth House. "By the way, I'm stayin' here tonight," she called over her shoulder.

The four of them watched her enter the building.

"What was _that_?" Skittery asked.

Adelaide sighed. "That was me being stuck in the middle of Spot Conlon's poor choices."

Skittery arched an eyebrow and glanced at where Violet had disappeared.

"Well." He leaned down and gave her one last kiss. "Better you than me. Come on Tumbler."

Adelaide and shook her head and Tumbler and Skittery walked off into the night.

"Come on, kid," Adelaide took Emma's hand and walked her into the building.


	48. Midnight Again

_Author's Note: Oh, man. I apologize. August has been so much busier than I anticipated. Sorry to make y'all wait so long. Thank you to all who have reviewed - your encouragement keeps me posting! My hope is to finish writing/editing this story this month and then post the rest shortly thereafter. If you've made it this far, thank you so much for sticking with the story!_

* * *

 _July 30, 1899_

 _Day 10 of the strike_

Tap tap tap.

Charlotte turned over in her sleep.

Tap tap tap.

Charlotte furrowed her brow in her sleep.

Tap tap tap.

Charlotte slowly opened her eyes. Something had woken her. Was that tapping from a dream or was it real?

Tap tap tap.

Charlotte turned over and saw Boots squatting on the fire escape next to her window. She sighed and rolled out of bed. She tip-toed over to the window and gently pushed it up and open.

"What?" she whispered, an edge to her voice.

"We need your help," Boots said quietly.

Charlotte sighed. "Did Spot send you?"

Boot shook his head. "No, Aide did."

Charlotte nodded. "Meet me on the street."

Boots nodded and silently climbed down the fire escape. Charlotte quietly got dressed, careful to listen for any noise from her aunt and uncle's room.

She put her coat on and quietly crept down the fire escape. Once she was in the alley, she turned onto the main street and found Boots.

"Tell me what happened," said Charlotte as they began the walk to downtown.

"He was just taking papes away from this scab, and these thugs jumped out and got him," said Boots. "We told him don't work alone like that, but you know Snipes, he thinks gotta prove himself or something, and—

"No, no, I mean his injuries," said Charlotte. "Is he bleeding? Bruised? Can he walk?"

"Oh. Uh, mostly bruised up pretty bad. Black eyes, he was limping when Itey and Skittery brought him back to the lodging house. There was blood, but I didn't see where. He fell down once he came through the door."

Charlotte nodded, her mind going into overdrive. She knew there was only so much she could do for Snipeshooter. Whenever the boys asked her to come help, it was mostly bandaging the boys up properly, and making them feel better. She just felt lucky that no one had died on her yet.

They walked quickly through the cold night and made it to the Newsboys Lodging House in record time.

"Meet you up there," Boots said when they reach the corner of the building. He went in the front door and Charlotte walked into the alley towards the fire escape. She climbed up the fire escape quickly. She was careful to avoid the windows until she got to the third floor, where Spot was waiting by the window.

Charlotte hesitated when she saw Spot, her adrenaline rush coming to a halt. He quickly opened the window and held his hand out to her.

"Thanks for coming," he said.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, rooted to the spot.

"I was here when they brought him in," said Spot. "The kid used to be Brooklyn - you really think I'd just leave?"

Charlotte gave him a glare and stepped through the window without accepting his hand for help.

"We've got the bandages ready and they're carrying up the hot water now," Skittery said.

Charlotte walked directly over to the bunk that Snipeshooter was lying on. Adelaide sat by his bed, holding his hand.

"Just take tiny breaths," Adelaide said to him.

"Hurts," said Snipeshooter.

"I know, but you still gotta breathe, buddy."

"Hey Snipes," Charlotte said softly. "What hurts?"

"Everything," Snipeshooter said softly.

"He says it hurts to breathe," said Adelaide. "And he's got some nasty body bruises. Not to mention…well, you can see we tried to patch him up as best we could."

Charlotte nodded and lifted a few of the makeshift bandages the boys had put over his wounds.

"I got everyone downstairs, so they wouldn't bug you," said Spot.

Charlotte ignored him. "You've probably got a couple broken ribs," said Charlotte. "I'll try and be gentle."

She dipped a cloth into the hot water and began washing away the blood.

Snipeshooter winced when the water hit his wounds.

"It's okay," Adelaide whispered. Snipeshooter looked over at her. She gave him a small smile. "You've survived much worse."

Snipeshooter smiled a little bit at that.

"He's gonna be okay, right?" asked Spot.

Charlotte nodded. She quietly and quickly went about patching Snipeshooter up, bandaging his wounds and wrapping his ribs.

"You need to take it easy the next couple days, okay?" said Charlotte.

"Uh-huh," Snipeshooter nodded.

"Snipes," said Charlotte, gently but firmly. "Look at me." Snipeshooter looked over at Charlotte. "I'm serious. You need to rest. Stay in bed for the next couple days."

"Yes, ma'am," Snipeshooter gave a small smirk.

Charlotte grinned. "Good."

"Is there anything we need to do for him?" asked Adelaide.

"Just change his bandages if they bleed through and keep them clean," she said. "He's gonna be sore for the next few days, so just take it easy."

"Thank you, Char," said Adelaide.

"No problem."

"No, Char," said Adelaide, causing Charlotte to look at her. "I appreciate it." Adelaide tossed a glance at Spot. "Really. Thank you."

Charlotte gave her a small smile. "You're welcome." She stood up and went into the washroom and washed her hands.

"Aide," Spot whispered, then gestured toward the washroom.

"No," Adelaide whispered, shaking her head.

"Go!" Spot leaned towards her over Snipeshooter's bed.

"No! I am not going to convince this girl to take you back when you were the one cheating. If anything, you should go back to Violet, who needs you!"

"What are you two talking about?" Snipeshooter asked.

"Nothing," said Aide, shaking her head.

Charlotte walked back out of the washroom and Adelaide sat back down as Spot stood up straight once more.

Charlotte looked at Spot. "Next time, you can leave if you know I'm coming over."

Spot clenched his jaw, but said nothing.

Charlotte opened the window once more and climbed out.

"Whoa," said Spot, walking over. "You don't think I'm gonna let you walk home alone, are you?"

"I'll be fine," said Charlotte.

Spot shook his head and crawled through the window. Charlotte headed down without waiting for Spot to follow her. She walked down the fire escape and down to the street.

"Wait up, Charlotte," said Spot, walking down the fire escape. He jumped down to the street and jogged to catch up with her.

Charlotte said nothing to him as they walked down the street.

Spot didn't know what to say, so he stayed silent.

If Charlotte had made it to the Lodging House in record time, the walk home felt like the longest one ever. In equal measure, Charlotte wanted to run away from Spot and run into his arms at the same time. After not seeing Spot for a few days, she was well on her way to getting over him. Now that she was walking next to him, she felt herself caving. She knew she had to get away from him. She took longer and quicker steps, hoping to leave his company sooner so she could continue getting over him.

Soon they were at her building.

"Thank you for walking me home," she said without looking at him. She walked down the alley to the fire escape next to her window.

"Charlotte, wait," said Spot, chasing after her.

"What?" She looked at the wall next to him.

"Thank you," he said, his voice a softer than usual. He reached for her hand, but she jerked it away.

"I didn't do it for you."

With that, she began to climb the fire escape.

"I know I did things a little out of order," said Spot to her retreating figure, causing her to pause. "But I only ever wanted you."

Charlotte clenched her jaw and forced herself to keep going up. She finally got to her window and climbed inside. Spot watched her from the ground until she disappeared. Once she was safely inside, Spot turned around and walked out of the alley.

Charlotte poked her head out of the window and watched Spot turn the corner.


	49. Apologies

_July 31, 1899_

 _Day 11 of the strike_

"What if we organized a rally on the Brooklyn Bridge?" said David. "Get every newsie to meet on the bridge and clog it up. No one comes in or out of New York. That oughta get their attention!"

"Yeah, yeah," Race nodded. "That's perfect, Davey! First we gotta spread the word."

"I got Harlem again," said Blink.

Race smirked. "Any excuse for this kid to go to Harlem."

Blink grinned. "At least I got myself a girl, unlike you poor oafs."

"Skitts and Aide, you two want Brooklyn?" Race asked.

"Not particularly," said Adelaide. She sat in a corner booth, watching everything.

Skittery looked at her, his brow furrowed. "Since when do you pass up a chance to go to Brooklyn?"

"Since I've gotten tired of Spot Conlon and his…escapades." She rolled her eyes. "Besides, I'm sure Spot will be in town today anyway. Race, you talk to him."

The other newsies went on claiming parts of the city where they would go. They left the restaurant one or two at a time, off to spread the word.

After the boys had left, the bell over the door rang again and Charlotte walked in.

"Hey Charlotte," said Adelaide, looking up.

"Hi," Charlotte said. She walked over to David's table. David stood up quickly when he saw her approach, bumping his knee on the table.

"Ouch…hi Charlotte."

"Hi David," She gave him a small smile. "Are you busy?"

David shook his head. "Nuh-uh." He walked around the table.

"Would you like to go for a walk?"

"Of course." David grabbed his hat. He offered her his arm and they walked out of the restaurant.

Adelaide and Skittery looked at each other. "Nuh-uh!" they mimicked David, before laughing. Adelaide leaned against Skittery as her giggled abated.

"Looks like that poor boy's dreams are about to come true," said Adelaide

"Finally," said Skittery. "It was exhausted watching him moon over her."

"Well, now that Spot's out of the picture."

Skittery looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "They broke up?"

Adelaide nodded. "I guess after he got soaked, Charlotte went to Brooklyn to patch him up. Violet was there, and Charlotte figured out he was cheating on her, so she broke up with him. Then Spot goes and breaks up with Vi to try and get back together with Charlotte, who now will have nothing to do with him."

Skittery shook his head. "Women." He sighed. "Too much trouble."

"Hey!" Adelaide poked his side.

* * *

"Sounds like an effective way of getting attention," said Charlotte after David told her about his idea of a rally on the Brooklyn Bridge.

"You don't approve?"

"I think it's gonna get you a lot of negative attention."

David shrugged. "It's a lot more attention than we have now. Ever since Jack turned scab, I just…I don't know what to do anymore."

"Well, you're doing a great job." Charlotte gave him an encouraging grin.

"Thanks." David watched the ground for a bit as they walked. "I haven't seen much of you lately."

Charlotte nodded. "I haven't had my head on straight the past week or so."

"Since you saw Spot." It was not a question. Charlotte nodded.

"I know I've been sort of ignoring you, and I'm sorry."

David shook his head. "Don't worry about it."

Charlotte grinned and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

David felt a grin spread across his face. He turned toward her. It took him a moment to gather his courage. He slowly began to lean in when something behind her caught his eye and his grin faded. "Oh no." He turned away.

"What's wrong?" asked Charlotte, following his original gaze. She saw George and his posse walking by, but it was too late. They had already spotted David and Charlotte.

"Is that David Jacobs?" George asked, pretending to almost not recognize him.

David sighed and turned around. "Hi George," he said.

"It is!" George grinned. "Little dopey David!" The group laughed.

Charlotte frowned. "Get lost, George."

"Where've you been, David?" asked one of the other guys.

"Looks like he's been workin'," said Peter.

"Oh, I don't think he's been workin'," said George. "The newsies are on strike, remember?"

The group laughed.

"Come on, Charlotte," David mumbled, grabbing her hand and starting to walk away, but Charlotte stayed put.

"That's right. Run away, little boy!" laughed one of the boys.

"Hey!" Charlotte barked.

"Charlotte, don't," said David, pulling on her arm. "Let's just go."

"Aww, little dopey David's gotta have a girl stand up for him," said George.

"Stop calling him that!" Charlotte yelled.

George bent a little so he was eye level with her. "Little. Dopey. David." He tugged her braid with each word.

Charlotte took a step in, and cocked her arm, but a hand grabbed her fist before she could clock him.

Charlotte turned quickly and saw Spot holding her fist.

"Easy, girl," he said. "Don't want to get suspended again."

Charlotte glared at him. "What are you doing here?"

Spot ignored her question and looked up at the group. "Is there a problem here?"

George stared down Spot, meanwhile his posse's attention was focused on the group of Brooklyn newsies who stood behind Spot.

"There might be," said George, stepping forward.

Spot moved Charlotte to the side, so she was no longer between him and George.

"Spot," said Charlotte. She wanted to tell him to go away, leave them alone, they could handle it, but she felt a huge sense of relief having someone else deal with the bullies.

"You boys are gonna turn around, and leave these two alone," said Spot.

"Or what?" George asked, but Charlotte heard his voice falter.

Spot jerked forward to throw a fake punch and George flinched back. Spot and the Brooklyn boys laughed.

"Get out of here," said Spot. "And if I hear of you bothering Charlotte or David again, you'll be sorry."

"We ain't scared of you," said Petey.

Spot looked at Petey with a stony glare before Petey averted his gaze.

"Come on, guys," said George, glaring at Spot. "Let's get out of here."

George and his posse wandered off, throwing glances over their shoulders at Spot and Charlotte.

"You okay?" Spot asked, looking at Charlotte.

"Yeah," Charlotte nodded. "Thanks."

"Fellas, why don't you head on over to Tibby's," said Spot. "I'll meet you boys there."

Charlotte glanced over at the Brooklyn boys.

"Come on, David," said one, clapping him on the shoulder. "Let's get some lunch."

"Fellas, we were in the middle of a conversation," said Charlotte.

Spot looked at her for a beat. He looked over at David, and then back at Charlotte. "Okay." He nodded. "I'll see you around."

"Maybe."

Spot and his boys walked off in the direction of Tibby's.

Charlotte turned back to David and gave him a smile. "Shall we?" She slid her arm through his and they walked away.


	50. End of the Strike

_Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews, y'all. They really do keep me going sometimes when I just want to toss this story to the side. But, really, after 50 chapters, I gotta see this thing through. If not for me, for coveredinbees1, BabyMyst, and js158900 at least, haha._

* * *

 _August 2, 1899_

The strike was over. The newsies of New York had stood up to the most powerful men in the city and won. The mood of the city streets was jubilant. Every newsie in the five boroughs was celebrating. The epicenter of the festivities was Irving Hall.

The music played, the drinks flowed, and the laughs roared.

David sat at a table drinking his rootbeer, watching the festivities. He looked up and saw Charlotte walking towards him.

"Hey you," she grinned, sitting next to him. "I haven't seen you all night."

"Yeah," said David.

Charlotte furrowed her brow. Something was bothering David, but she couldn't figure out what it could be. "It's been quite a couple weeks, huh?"

David just nodded. "I had to leave school to make money for my family and turns out I hardly made any money."

"Yeah, but look what you did. You led the newsies to stand up to the most powerful men in the city."

"Jack and Spot led them," David corrected.

Charlotte rolled her eyes and lowered her voice. "Oh, come on. Spot didn't show up until you guys proved you could hold your own, and Jack accepted a bribe and abandoned the strike for a time." She nudged him. "Everyone knows who really kept the strike going." Charlotte paused. "And what's more, look at how much you changed."

"What do you mean?"

"David, when you joined the newsies, you could barely look any of them in the eye. By the time the Jack turned scab, you were telling them what to do!"

"I nearly had an anxiety attack afterwards…"

"But you still did it!" David couldn't help but grin. "You should be proud of yourself. I know I'm proud of you."

David looked at her. "Thanks, Charlotte."

Charlotte grinned and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Char," said a voice in front of them. They looked up and saw Spot standing there.

"What do you want?" Charlotte asked.

"Can we talk?"

"I'm in the middle of a conversation."

Spot nodded. "I can wait." But he stayed put.

Charlotte sighed and looked at David. "I'm sorry. I'll be two minutes."

David nodded as Charlotte stood up and walked away with Spot.

"What do you want?" Charlotte asked once they were at the bar, away from others.

"There's no one else, Charlotte," said Spot.

"I'm with David," said Charlotte.

Spot raised an eyebrow. "Are you?" he asked, not believing.

Charlotte didn't say anything.

"Look, if you really don't want to see me again, then I'll stop," he said softly. "You won't have to see me again."

Charlotte looked at him in surprise.

"But if you feel the same way I do, and if you can give us one more chance, then I promise that...I promise…"

Charlotte watched him struggle with the words. She knew Spot wasn't the type to express how he felt in words. Words meant nothing to him. He was a man of action. Giving him another chance would be a gamble. No matter what Spot said - or didn't say - he would show his devotion to her in his actions.

Charlotte nodded. "I know."

Spot watched her as she scanned the room, but not seeing anything. The wheels were turning in her head.

Charlotte couldn't deny her feelings towards Spot. They had history together. He was her first crush, and those feelings had never left her. Having their relationship start with infidelity didn't bode well for any future they could have.

Charlotte's eyes landed on David across the room. David was a good choice. David would never cheat on her or let her down. He was a safe choice. Charlotte began to worry that him being so safe would make for a life void of any fun and adventure. A girl who punched bullies and snuck out at night to tend to wounded newsies thrived on a life of adventure.

Charlotte clenched her jaw, the guilt already making her stomach churn slightly. She knew this was a bad choice. She knew it was the wrong choice. But she couldn't deny the excitement starting to simmer inside her.

"I guess if you make me regret this, I have no one to blame but myself."

Spot grinned and pulled her into his arms.

"No," said Charlotte, putting her arms against his chest. "Give me some time to tell David, okay?"

Spot nodded. "Sure, sure."

* * *

Charlotte, David, and Spot sat at a table with Adelaide and Skittery.

Adelaide chewed on her lip as she watched Spot and Charlotte. Charlotte had her arm looped through David's, but Spot was leaning in towards Charlotte.

Spot glanced at Adelaide when he felt eyes on him. She raised her eyebrows at him in question. He just shook his head quickly and subtly. Adelaide narrowed her eyes, suspiciously.

"Well, there you are," said a voice. They all turned to see Violet weaving her way through the crowd to get to their table.

"Violet," Adelaide said, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"This is a celebration, ain't it? I'm celebrating with you all." Violet gave Spot a pointed smile.

"You didn't go on strike with us," said Spot. "What do you have to celebrate?"

"Spot," chastised Adelaide. "Be nice."

Violet shrugged. "I can't be happy for my friends?" She looked at everyone around the table until her eyes fell on Charlotte. "I know you."

Charlotte nodded politely. "Yes, we met once before." Doubts flooded Charlotte's mind. Were things really over between him and Violet?

Violet looked at Charlotte thoughtfully before she turned to Spot. "Is this her?" Violet asked. "Is this the girl you were runnin' around on me with?"

Adelaide's eyes widened and she looked from Violet to Spot to Charlotte.

"What?" David nervously chuckled. "No, Charlotte was never with Spot."

"Yeah?" asked Violet. "Then why'd she come to Brooklyn in the middle of the night to stitch up Spot?"

David looked at Charlotte.

Charlotte had to think fast. "I…well, Fire came to get me in the middle of the night because Spot got beat up."

"Yeah, and I seen those looks you were giving him that night too," said Violet.

David looked between Charlotte and Spot. "Charlotte?"

Charlotte swallowed hard. She looked at Adelaide.

By that time, the commotion Violet had started along with a few eavesdroppers had given them a bit of an audience.

"Charlotte?" said David.

Charlotte, being neither a good liar nor a fast thinker of lies under pressure, stood with her mouth open, but nothing coming out.

"I knew it!" said Violet.

"What?" asked David, his face falling.

"I ended things," Charlotte said to Violet. "As soon as I found out about you."

David sat there in shock, trying to process the information.

"Then he dumps me to get you back," said Violet.

"I gotta go," David said, standing up. He weaved his way through the crowd and out of sight.

"David!" Charlotte called after him. She glared at Spot. "Thanks a lot."

"What did I do?" asked Spot as he watched Charlotte follow in David's wake through the crowd. Spot sighed. "Violet, get outta here."

"Spot," Adelaide shook her head.

"It's okay, Aide," said Violet. "I know when I'm not wanted." Violet threw once last glare at Spot and walked away.

Spot sighed and threw his hat down on the table.

"You can't say you didn't expect this to happen," said Adelaide.

"I didn't exactly think it through."

Adelaide rolled her eyes. "That's a first."

Spot glared at her. "I got two women already hating me. I don't need your sass."

"Can you blame them? You cheated on both of them."

"That may be, but at least I wasn't turning my back on the strike and taking bribes!" Spot snapped, standing up.

"Hey, there's no need to drag me into this," said Jack, who'd been watching the scene unfold off to the side.

"I wasn't talkin' about Jack," Spot said, glaring at Adelaide.

"What?" Snipeshooter asked, who'd been standing next to Jack, rolled his eyes. "Yeah, like Aide took a bribe and sold papes."

Adelaide looked up at Spot in shock. He kept a poker face, save for a trace of regret Adelaide thought she saw in his eyes.

"Aide?" Skittery, who'd been quiet through the whole ordeal, asked.

Adelaide looked at Skittery. She'd been so caught up in arguing with Spot she'd forgotten he was there. The expression on his face broke her heart.

"Is that true?"

"We were running out of money," she said.

Skittery just looked at her for a few beats, at a loss for words.

Snipeshooter looked between Adelaide and Skittery. He heard murmurs behind him of, "scab," and "traitor."

"Hey," said Snipeshooter, turning around. "We all agreed to leave the girls scabs alone, because they had families to support, right?"

The murmuring soon died.

"Oh, so it's just me who gets thrown under the trolley?" asked Spot.

"No one's throwing you anywhere," said Adelaide. "You made your choices, I made mine."

Skittery looked between Adelaide and Spot. He shook his head and stood up. "Unbelievable," he muttered, walking through the crowd.

Adelaide snapped her head in his direction. "Skittery!" She pushed through the crowd, trying to follow Skittery.

* * *

"David, please," said Charlotte, once she caught up to David near the bar. "Let me explain."

"Explain? Explain what? How much more you like him than me? How you have such a long history together and you and I are just friends?" David shook his head. "I don't need an explanation. I don't care."

"David, please don't be like that." Charlotte swallowed hard, trying to hold back the tears.

"How do you want me to be?" David asked. "Do you want me to say it's okay? Do you want me to say I'm perfectly fine you chasing some other guy when you knew how I felt about you?"

"David, you're my friend!"

David watched her for a few beats. "Your friend."

Charlotte closed her eyes. "More than that, you know that."

"Do I?" David looked at her for a moment before turning away. "I'll see you around."

David walked through the crowd towards the door. The lobby was less crowded, and only a few newsies were outside. He walked down the street, hoping the solitude would give him some clarity.

Of course. Why shouldn't she choose Spot over him? A street kid with no money against an educated boy with…well, no money. David took little solace in the fact that at least Charlotte didn't care about money.

Why had he brought her around in the first place? If he hadn't involved her in the strike, she would have never reunited with Spot, and she would have eventually started going with David…or would she?

Charlotte watched David turn the corner before she turned toward the bar and rested her elbow on it, resting her head in her hand. She felt someone walk up alongside her.

"I know it's hard now, but it gets easier," said Spot.

"What does? The humiliation of being named a cheater in front of a crowd or breaking your best friend's heart?"

Spot was quiet for a moment. "The hating yourself for hurting someone you care about," he said.

Charlotte looked up at him.

Spot shrugged. "You get used to it."

Charlotte sighed and looked down at the bar once more.

"This ain't the time or place, but…I'm still here," he said.

"We're not a good idea," she replied.

"I do a lot of things that aren't good ideas."

* * *

"I thought we were past this," said Skittery, once he and Adelaide were out of the theater.

"I'm sorry, Skittery," she said, tears streaming down her face.

"I don't even know where to begin."

Adelaide closed her eyes and rubbed her face. "Okay." She sighed. "I was in Brooklyn because I ran out of money—"

"Okay, stop right there," said Skittery. "If you were out of money, why were you in Brooklyn? Why didn't you come to me?"

Adelaide swallowed hard. For five months, every time she was in trouble, she went to Spot for help, and he always bailed her out - without a thought. She felt ashamed that she hadn't even thought to discuss the matter with Skittery. "I don't have a good answer for that."

Skittery clenched his jaw and nodded. "Okay, go on."

"I was in Brooklyn and this guy approached me and offered me five bucks to sell a stack of papes. I did and I went back the next day and he gave me five more bucks."

Skittery watched her. "For how long?"

"A little over a week," she said.

Skittery was quiet for a few moments. His silence and stony expression scared Adelaide. "If you're going to go to Spot Conlon every time you're in trouble or you need something…then this isn't going to work."

"Skittery…" she said, desperation in her voice.

"I can take care of you," said Skittery. "I will work six jobs, around the clock to take care of you. But I can't…and won't…if you're just gonna keep going to Spot."

Adelaide bit her lip, but a couple of sobs still escaped. She wiped her cheeks, only to have fresh tears fall down them.

"He's my best friend."

"That used to be me, you know."

Adelaide looked at him. Until that moment, she had no idea how far she and Skittery had grown apart - and it was all her fault.

"You used to trust me to take care of you and Tumbler," said Skittery. "But after six months in Brooklyn, it seems that you'd rather just go to Spot."

"It's not like that," said Adelaide. "You don't go through what we went through and not come out with what we have. When Ralphie raped me, Spot was there. When Ralphie hit me, Spot was there. When you got soaked, Spot was there. When I needed to help Snipeshooter, Spot was there."

"I get that," said Skittery. "And I know you and him are close friends. But I'm your boyfriend. Shouldn't I get first dibs on taking care of you?"

Adelaide swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded. "Yeah. You should."

"And what about the money you took from the tenement? Ralphie's stash?" he asked. "Why didn't you dig into that?"

"I didn't want to."

"Why not?"

"Because…" Adelaide sighed. "For five months, it was his money feeding me, and that whole time I was under his control. I didn't want to use his money for survival. I didn't want to have to depend on him anymore. I want to save it for…I don't know. Marriage license, or a place for us."

Skittery sighed. "You talk about marriage when we're talkin' about how you lied to me?"

Adelaide closed her eyes. "I know I messed up, and I'm sorry. I've been…a mess since I got home. And I can't promise I'm going to get things right right away, but…I want to try."

Skittery nodded. "Can we start by you telling me what else you're keeping from me?" Adelaide took a step back. "Don't look so surprised. You know that I can read you like a book."

Adelaide sighed. "Can we walk?"

Skittery nodded. They turned and walked down the relatively empty street.

Adelaide bit her lip. The images in her mind were as clear as the day they were created. The cold, hard metal of the gun in her hand. Ralphie's mocking face. The way the gun kicked back. The shot ringing out and echoing over the East River. The brief look of shock on Ralphie's face in the split second between when the bullet hit him and when he died. The way his body fell back against the railing and he just slumped down.

"Ralphie didn't jump off the Brooklyn bridge," she whispered.

Skittery furrowed his brow.

"I killed him," she said quietly.

Skittery's eyes widened as he stopped them and turned toward her. "What?"

"I couldn't take it anymore," her voice cracked. "He was awful, and after he made me give up my baby, I snapped."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was scared."

"Aide, it's me."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"So is that it? No more secrets?"

Adelaide shook her head. "That's it."

"Good," Skittery nodded.

"But you can't say anything to anyone. If anyone else in Brooklyn finds out, I'm a dead woman."

"Of course," said Skittery. "Wait…else? Who else knows?"

Adelaide hesitated. "Spot was there."

"When you killed Ralphie?"

Adelaide nodded.

"And he didn't kill you for doing that?"

Adelaide shook her head.

Skittery sighed. "Why is it always Spot?"

Adelaide hesitated at his tone. "Are you jealous?"

"Of the guy who got to know all your secrets? The guy you were going to for money?"

Adelaide swallowed. "I never planned that. And you know it was never like _that_. You're the only one I ever wanted."

Skittery watched her for a few beats and then nodded. "I know."

Adelaide chewed on her lip. "Are we okay?"

Skittery pulled her into his arms. "We will be."

Adelaide closed her eyes in relief and buried her face in his shoulder.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too," he said, his lips right next to her ear.

Adelaide tilted her head up and kissed him. Kissing Skittery never got old. No matter how many times he'd done it before, she still tingled all over whenever he kissed her. She loved the way his arms wrapped around her, like he was putting himself between the rest of the world and her. Nothing could happen to her when she was in his arms.


	51. Fight

"You're kidding me," David said with a disgusted look after Charlotte told him the whole story of her and Spot. He sat across from Charlotte in Tibby's a week later after a day of selling papers.

"I know you disapprove, and I know I hurt you, but I really care about him, David," said Charlotte.

"What makes this time different than before?"

"He's not seeing anyone else."

"And you believe him? He's a womanizer, Charlotte!" David lowered his voice to a whisper to avoid making a scene in the middle of Tibby's. "You're just another girl he's chasing, and when he gets bored with you, he's going to drop you for the next girl that comes along!"

From the expression on her face, David could tell his words hurt her nearly as bad as when Spot had hurt her.

She blinked a few times and looked away. David saw her wipe at her cheek.

A dull ache formed in the pit of his stomach at the thought that he'd made her cry. He immediately regretted everything he said. He wanted to apologize. He wanted to take every word back. He wanted to pull her into his arms. But nothing came out of his mouth. The dark part of him wanted her to feel what she'd made him feel.

"Hey," Spot said, sitting down next to Charlotte, resting his arm on the back of Charlotte's chair.

David looked down at his coffee, slowly turning the cup. Charlotte looked in the direction of the window, keeping her face away from the boys. Spot looked between the two, sensing the tension.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

David nodded and finished off his coffee. "I need to get home," said David. He stood up and put a few coins on the table for his coffee. "See you two later."

Charlotte chewed on her lip as she looked down at the table. David watched her for a few beats before glancing at Spot and walking out of the restaurant.

* * *

"What's wrong, David?" Mrs. Jacobs drew the words out as she spoke them later that night after dinner.

"Nothing," said David, helping his mother dry the dishes.

Mrs. Jacobs crossed her arms. "Don't lie to your mother. You've been moping ever since you came home."

David shrugged and put away the small stack of plates he'd finished drying.

"It wouldn't happen to have anything to do with a certain young lady, would it?" she asked.

David sighed. "Ma, I don't want to talk about it, okay?"

"Did you and Charlotte have a fight?"

David rolled his eyes. "No, Ma. Look, just let it go. Please?"

"Fine, fine." Mrs. Jacobs put her hands up. "I understand. You don't want to talk to your mother about it."

David continued to dry the dishes in silence. Mrs. Jacobs glanced over at her son, her mother's intuition telling her exactly what was going on. Despite what Mae Fuller had recently told her about Charlotte's personal affairs, she could tell from her son's demeanor that things had changed.

"Your father should be able to go back to work next month," said Mrs. Jacobs. "I know you're looking forward to going back to school."

David gave a noncommittal grunt in response. School meant George and his posse. School meant Charlotte. School meant Spot waiting for her every day outside the school gate.

"Well, I'm looking forward to you going back to school," said Mrs. Jacobs. "I'll be glad to see Charlotte again when you have her over for study sessions."

David shrugged. "If she'll come."

"Of course she'll come," Mrs. Jacobs rolled her eyes. "That girl is your best friend, and she cares about you."

David, tired of his mother's probing, finished drying the dishes and hung up the towel. "I'm going to go read." He gave his mother a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for trying."

David grabbed his book and walked through his room to the window, crawled out, and settled on the fire escape. The setting sun provided enough light to read, though reading was the last thing on his mind.

* * *

"Dessert, Charlotte?" Aunt Mae offered.

Charlotte shook her head, her cheek resting against her fist.

"What's wrong, kitten?" Uncle Ben asked.

Charlotte shrugged. "Just…a long day."

"Mm-hm," Uncle Ben nodded. "Did this long day have anything to do with a certain young man that we have yet to meet?"

"No, this long day had to do with our favorite young man," said Aunt Mae.

"David?" asked Uncle Ben.

Charlotte's head snapped up. "How'd you know that?"

"Oh, honey," said Aunt Mae. "I can read you like a book. When Spot upset you, you cried and ate everyone's dessert. You were a little worse for the wear, but you managed to pick yourself up and carry on. When something happens with David, you hardly eat and you mope for days."

Charlotte sighed. "David and I…we didn't really fight, but…he's not happy with me."

Uncle Ben raised an eyebrow. "Did your fight involve Spot?"

Charlotte lowered her eyes, but said nothing.

Uncle Ben and Aunt Mae shared a look.

"You know, Charlotte, your friends should always come first," said Aunt Mae.

"After your family, of course," Uncle Ben added with a wink.

"And if Spot is causing trouble with your friends, then maybe you need to reevaluate your relationship with him," Aunt Mae continued.

"Spot isn't causing trouble," said Charlotte. "David just needs to accept the fact that Spot is in my life."

"I miss having David around," said Uncle Ben. "Before you…er, I mean, before the strike, he would come over to study and stay for dinner all the time."

"Things are different now." Charlotte sighed and stood up. "I'm going to bed."

Once she was in her room, she changed into her nightgown and laid on her bed. She stared at her dark ceiling. Why did she have to choose between David and Spot? When things were good with one, they were bad with the other.

She had never fought with David before. She missed the easy friendship she used to share with him. Charlotte knew that if Spot weren't in the picture, things with David would clear up and return to normal. Like the city after a thunderstorm, it would take time for the clouds to clear and the rain to dry, but eventually the sun would shine bright and warm again.

But why should Spot have to get out of the picture? Why couldn't David just accept that he was in her life and live with it? She tried to avoid thinking of the day where she would eventually have to choose between her friend and her love.


	52. A Day at Coney

Charlotte waded into the surf, splashing Les. Tumbler and Emma splashed each other a few feet away.

"Hey!" Les laughed, splashing her back.

Charlotte laughed, trying to shield her face and splash him more.

"Let me show you how it's done, Les," Spot chuckled. He waded over to Charlotte and picked her up over his shoulder.

Charlotte squealed and pounded her fists on his back. "Put me down!" she laughed.

"What?" said Spot.

"Put me down!"

"I can't hear you!"

Charlotte cried out in laughing frustration and lightly pounded his back again.

David sighed from his spot on the beach, watching the scene unfold. He hated the beach. He hated the sand, the crabs, the saltwater when it got in your mouth; but most of all, he hated seeing Charlotte so happy with Spot.

"You okay, David?" Adelaide asked, nudging him. "You look a little blue."

"Nothing," said David, looking down at the sand.

Adelaide glanced out to where Charlotte and Spot were splashing each other. "You mean a lot to her, you know," said Adelaide.

"Yeah?" David abstractedly drew circles in the sand.

Adelaide nodded. "You're her best friend," she said. "She knows things have changed between you two and she knows it's her fault. It hurts her too. But she loves Spot. They go way back. She doesn't know how to reconcile the two."

"She could stop being with the guy who's going to break her heart, that would help," said David.

"You don't know that."

"He did it once to her. What's to say he won't do it again?"

Adelaide was silent as she watched Charlotte, Spot, and Les play in the water. She would be the first to admit that Spot had his faults - his many, many faults - but deep down she believed he wanted to do the right thing. He just did it out of order.

"What if it does?" Adelaide asked.

David looked at her for a beat and then out toward Charlotte.

"If he breaks her heart again, are you going to tell her it's her own fault, you told her so, and leave her be in her misery?"

David slowly shook his head.

"And what if they end up getting married?"

David took a deep breath, not wanting to think of the possibility. "Well, as long as he's faithful...and she's happy…" he shrugged.

Adelaide smiled softly and patted his arm. "She's lucky to have you as a friend," she said.

David gave a small smile before he furrowed his brow. "Wait, how do you know all that?"

"All what?"

"You know, about how Charlotte feels and all that."

Adelaide rolled her eyes. "Girls talk. She lives three blocks from my lodging house."

"Really?" asked David.

Adelaide nodded. "Emma and I have been over to dinner at her house a few times."

"Huh…really?"

Adelaide just laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Jeez, you'd think ice cream was goin' out of style," said Skittery as he walked up behind them, sitting down next to Adelaide. He handed her a small cup with a scoop and had onto one.

"In a couple weeks it will," Adelaide chuckled. "I doubt ice cream moves very well in the fall."

"You sure you don't want any, David?" Skittery asked, holding a third cup up.

"I'm fine." David continued his circles in the sand.

Skittery looked at Adelaide, nudged her, and jutted his chin toward David. Adelaide just gave him an I'll-tell-you-later head shake.

Tumbler and Emma came racing toward them, sand flying around his feet.

"Whoa, easy there," said Skittery. "Or your ice cream will become sand cream."

"Aw, thanks, Skitts!" Tumbler grinned, taking the cup from Skittery.

"Thank you, Skittery," Emma grinned.

The two of them sat together and shared the ice cream.

Skittery sat behind Adelaide. Adelaide scooted back so she could lean back against Skittery. They passed the ice cream cup back and forth, each taking a bite. Adelaide could relate to both David and Charlotte. She knew how Spot could worm is way into other people's relationships, just by being him. She was grateful she and Skittery had managed to fall back into their old, easy relationship.

Adelaide watched Charlotte wring out her hair and walk towards them. She plopped herself down next to David, catching her breath.

"You seem like you're having fun," said David.

"I am," she grinned, wringing out her hair. "You should come join us."

"I'm not one for water."

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "There's no sharks, if that's what you're worried about. There's no riptide." David just shrugged.

Charlotte watched him for a few moments. She hated seeing him like that. She knew he was like that because Spot was around. All she wanted was to be happy with her best friend and her boyfriend. That was never going to happen.

"So what did your aunt and uncle have to say?" David asked, looking over at her.

Charlotte shrugged. "Not much. They're on your side, though. They're not thrilled that I'm with Spot, but they're going to let me make my own mistakes."

"Did they say that?"

"No."

"Then what makes you call this a mistake?"

"Everyone's thinking it."

"Do you think it's a mistake?"

Charlotte looked at him. "If I thought it was a mistake, would I be doing it?" she raised her voice, causing the others to look in their direction.

David was taken aback.

"Charlotte, I didn't mean…"

"Is this how it's going to be all the time now? Every time I see you, you're going to question my choices? Because if that's the case, then we don't have to see each other."

"Charlotte..."

Charlotte just shook her head and walked away. David sighed and bowed his head.

When he looked up, he saw Spot walking toward Charlotte, but she brushed him off and walked past him. Spot watched her walk away before walking toward David.

"That's my cue," Adelaide sighed, standing up. She handed her ice cream cup to Skittery and walked toward Charlotte, brushing the sand off her skirt.

She passed Spot as he headed toward David.

"What's going on?" Spot asked. David detected the protective tone in his voice.

"It's nothing," said David.

"That," Spot pointed toward Charlotte venting to Adelaide, "is not nothing. Every time she sees you now, she leaves upset."

Then it happened. It had only happened once before, during the strike, when he'd been forced to find his courage and lead the strike when Jack left. He got his burst of confidence and turned to Spot.

"I hate that she went back to you!" Spot blinked at David. "That girl has been my friend for three years, and I hate that right when I get the courage to start courting her, she starts running around with you. I hate being the jilted one, yet still having to be around you two. I hate sitting around watching her fall for you and waiting for you to hurt her again. If you could see how hurt she was when she found out about your other girl…" David shook his head and sighed. "But for some reason she is head over heels for you…"

"Look, I know you don't like me," said Spot. "But Charlotte does. And if you care about her as much as you say you do, you'll let her be happy with me."

David was taken aback at Spot's sudden sharp tone. "I worry about her," said David.

Spot sighed. "I know it may be hard for you to believe, but I do care about her."

* * *

"Can you believe the nerve of him?" Charlotte paced under the dock as Adelaide listened. "I don't understand why everyone is so against me being with Spot!"

"I don't think they're against it so much as maybe they're...concerned," said Adelaide.

"Well, he expresses his 'concern' every time he sees me and it's getting old. Look, if I'm making a mistake, then I'm making a mistake. That's nobody else's business."

Adelaide sighed softly. "Charlotte, no one ever suggested you're making a mistake." Charlotte stopped pacing and looked at her. "Do you think maybe you're lashing out at him because you think you're making a mistake?"

Charlotte let her eyes wander over the beach until they landed on Spot talking to David. She swallowed. The thought had crossed her mind. The thought crossed her mind every time she was with Spot. She loved being with him and she loved the way he made her feel - but every time, the first hurt flashed through her mind. The guilt of what she did to David came back.

Charlotte swallowed the lump in her throat. "Sometimes I'm scared that I am," she said quietly.

Adelaide put her arm around Charlotte.

"I really care about him," she said. "And I know he cares about me. I know it. But there's always that nagging thought...what if there's someone else? On the days he doesn't come over to walk me home from school, I find myself thinking, 'is he with another girl?' or 'did someone else catch his eye?'" She turned towards Adelaide. "You know him best—"

"I don't know about that…"

"Is he seeing someone else?"

"Charlotte, I hardly see him anymore. If he's not with you, then he's in Brooklyn, and I'm with Skittery and Tumbler and Emma. I wouldn't know." Charlotte groaned and put her head in her hands. "But," Adelaide added quickly, "I do know that he has never acted this way towards a girl…at least as long as I've known him…which really isn't that long."

"Really?" Charlotte looked at Adelaide.

Adelaide nodded as Spot walked over to them.

"You okay?" he asked Charlotte.

She nodded as Adelaide quietly excused herself. Spot pulled Charlotte into his arms and she rested her cheek against his shoulder. Spot glanced up to make sure they were out of earshot of everyone.

"You know you're my one and only, right?" he whispered into her ear. Charlotte nodded. "And I don't have to come around so much if it's gonna cause problems…"

Charlotte shook her head and looked up at him. "No. I like having you around."

Spot smirked. "I like bein' around."


	53. Fight in the Apartment

_Author's Note: Again, I'm sorry about the delay. I've been trying to get ahead on this story in order to avoid any plot holes. This is the first time I've posted a story without actually finishing it. Thanks for your patience. :-)_

* * *

 _September 1899_

"Mrs. Fuller, I'm not sure if that's such a good idea," said David. "Charlotte's already not happy with me right now…"

"She won't listen to us," said Aunt Mae. "She respects your opinions."

"Not so much anymore," said David. "Things haven't been the same with us since she started seeing Spot."

"That's exactly what we're talking about," said Uncle Ben. "She is out until all hours, she doesn't keep up with her summer studies, and she hardly talks to us anymore."

David shrugged. "I'll do what I can, but she's just going to get angrier at me."

Just then, the front door opened.

"I'm home," Charlotte called.

"We're in here, dear," said Aunt Mae.

Moments later, Charlotte appeared in the dining room. Her face grew suspicious when she saw the three of them sitting around the table talking to each other.

"What's going on here?" she asked, frowning.

"Come have a seat, sweetie," said Aunt Mae, standing up and pulling out a chair for Charlotte.

Charlotte looked at David and slowly walked over and sat down.

"Sweetheart, we're worried about you," said Aunt Mae,

"You don't need to be," said Charlotte.

"Honey, we hardly see you. You're rarely home anymore, you're always off with that young man."

"Whom we have yet to meet," Uncle Ben added.

"None of this is Spot's fault," said Charlotte, shaking her head. She looked at David. "It's yours."

"What?" asked David.

"You're the one who always has to make sure I'm feeling miserable," said Charlotte. "I'm perfectly happy with Spot and you have to come in and spread your misery!"

"It is not David's fault that you're out until all hours and don't get your chores done," said Uncle Ben. "You're not going to get into any Women's Nursing School acting like this."

Charlotte sighed. "Why are you all against me being happy?"

"Sweetie, we want you to be happy, but we're not sure Spot is the answer to that," said Aunt Mae.

Charlotte crossed her arms and sighed.

"Charlotte Anne," said Uncle Ben. "I didn't want to do this, but since you are being unreasonable, and refuse to listen to sound advice, then I will. You will stay home. You will help your aunt around the house. You will not be allowed outside of this house unless it is to go to school or church."

"What?" Charlotte raised her voice.

"And if I catch that young man around you, I will have him arrested."

"You can't do that!" said Charlotte. "He's not doing anything wrong."

"Oh, I'm sure he has a record."

"This is ridiculous! Why are you doing this? Just because I'm not sitting at home doing nothing?"

"This is not just about your curfew, missy," said Uncle Ben, standing up to his full height. "This is about your attitude right here, right now. We love you and are concerned about you. If you want to meet that love and concern with this attitude, you will lose privileges."

With that, Uncle Ben walked down the hallway.

"This is ludicrous!" said Charlotte, following him down the hallway. "I have never done a single thing wrong, and suddenly I start doing something you don't like, and you're punishing me?"

"Go to your room," said Uncle Ben. "Now."

His tone indicated no one was to argue, so Charlotte turned and sulked upstairs. Once she got to her room, she slammed the door and paced around her room.

Who were they to say what she could and couldn't do? If she wanted to see Spot, there was no way anyone was going to stop her. She grabbed her coat out of her closet and slowly slid it open and climbed out.

But as soon as she got to the street, she found herself walking away from Brooklyn.


	54. Fire

Charlotte walked through the streets until she got to 12th street. She walked up the steps of the Elizabeth Home for Girls and opened the door.

Inside to the left was a counter with an older woman with a tight bun and glasses resting on the tip of her nose sitting in front of a ledger.

"Excuse me?" Charlotte asked.

The woman set her pencil down and looked up. "Yes?"

"I'm looking for Adelaide Taylor."

The woman checked the ledger. "Yes, she signed in a little while ago."

"May I?" Charlotte gestured up the stairs.

The woman nodded and waved her on. "Second floor, first door on the left.

Charlotte walked up the stairs. She slowly opened the door the matron had indicated and saw a room lined with bunks, six on each side. It was relatively void of people except for two figures sitting on a bed. The taller one had her arm around the younger one, and they were engaged in quiet conversation.

Charlotte politely cleared her throat and Adelaide and Emma turned around.

"Charlotte," Adelaide smiled, turning around on the bed.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," said Charlotte.

"Not at all," said Adelaide, waving her over. "Come have a seat. We were just having a girl chat."

"Anything good?" Charlotte asked, walking over and sitting on the bunk next to theirs.

Adelaide smirked. "The usual Girl Talk," she said in a significant tone.

Charlotte nodded, understanding. She looked at Emma. "How'd that go?"

Emma screwed up her face in disgust. Adelaide and Charlotte chuckled.

"What brings you around here?"

Charlotte sighed. "Trouble at home."

"Spot?"

Charlotte nodded. "They're mad because I'm out with Spot a lot. But it's my summer break. Who cares if I'm out late? Spot and I were apart for almost ten years - that's a lot of catching up to do! And what's worse is my aunt, uncle, and David were all ganging up on me about it. It's ridiculous!"

Adelaide opened her mouth to say something, but opted to stay silent.

"What?" asked Charlotte. Adelaide shook her head. "No, please, Aide."

"I was just going to say…they all care about you. They're not talking to you like that because they hate Spot. As far as you've told me, your aunt and uncle haven't even met him."

Charlotte sighed. "I just wish they were happy that I'm happy."

"I'm sure they are. They don't want to see you miserable." Adelaide hesitated. "And even though I can't relate completely to what you're going through, I can say that there's a lot to say about putting family first."

Charlotte sighed and rubbed her face. "I don't know what to do."

"You should go home to your family," said Emma.

Both Charlotte and Adelaide looked down at her.

"Even though you fight, they're the only family you have. They're the only people who will never leave you, no matter what happens." Emma leaned against Adelaide, resting her head against her shoulder.

Adelaide smiled and put her arm around the girl.

Charlotte smiled softly at the little girl. "You're right." She took a deep breath and sat up straight. "It's worth it to patch things up with Aunt Mae and Uncle Ben."

Adelaide grinned at her. "Good choice."

Just then, they heard the ringing bell and siren of the fire engines. The three girls stood up and looked out the window onto the street just in time to see the engine go racing by.

"A fire will make for a good headline tomorrow, Em," said Adelaide.

Charlotte looked out over the rooftops and saw an orange glow in the direction of Mae and Ben's house.

"I gotta go," she said, running out of the room and down the stairs.

* * *

Charlotte ran through the streets, her heart pounding, praying that she misjudged where the fire was. She turned the corner and her heart leaped to her throat. Her entire block was in flames. Her hands flew to her mouth, her eyes stinging from the smoke and tears.

Her apartment building, along with the buildings on either side of it were in flames. The fire had spread through the bottoms floors first, and it was slowly spreading to the upper floors. Her eyes quickly found her living room window, and saw nothing but yellow and orange flames inside.

She looked over and saw a crowd gathered across the street from the buildings. She rushed over and began weaving her way through. "Aunt Mae! Uncle Ben!" she called. "Aunt Mae! Uncle Ben!"

"Hey, you looking for your family?" asked someone.

"Yeah." Charlotte turned toward the voice.

"They're setting up a shelter for all the survivors at the Presbyterian church on 12th Street."

"Thanks," said Charlotte. She weaved her way out of the crowd and ran down the streets once more, retracing her steps to 12th street.

She quickly found the church and burst through the front door. Everywhere, soot-covered people filled the pews, comforting and crying. A charity was already there handing out blankets and glasses of water. Charlotte walked down the aisle, frantically scanning the rows for a familiar face.

"Charlotte!"

Her head snapped forward and she saw David walking towards her. His clothes and face were covered with soot and sweat and his hair was everywhere.

"David!" She rushed toward him and hugged him. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"We don't know," he said. "We heard an explosion, and next thing we knew smoke was coming up from the ground floors."

"Where's Aunt Mae and Uncle Ben?" Charlotte looked around.

David swallowed and licked his lips. "I'm sorry, Charlotte." Charlotte looked at him. David shook his head. "They…they didn't make it."

Charlotte's face hardened. "What do you mean 'they didn't make it?'"

"I tried to get them out," he said. "But the fire moved so fast. The floor was on fire before I realized it. They were yelling at me to get out, and—"

"And you left them."

"Charlotte."

"You left them to die in that fire!" Several people turned their direction at her outburst.

"Charlotte, please."

Charlotte backed away from him. "No." She shook her head. Tears filled her eyes and she turned and walked back down the aisle.

"Charlotte, please," he said. "Come home with me. I'll bunk with Les and you and Sarah have have the bedroom to yourself."

"Leave me alone!" Charlotte yanked the church door open and walked out into the street.

Only when she was on the street and alone, did she allow the tears to fall. She hardly walked a block before she sat on a front stoop, put her face in her hands, and sobbed.

She sobbed for her loss, but mostly, she sobbed that her last interaction with Aunt Mae and Uncle Ben was a fight. Now they were gone. She would never be able to see them again; tell them how much she really did love them; tell them how much she wished she could've spent so much more time with them.

What was worse, the fight was about her not being home. If she had known the future, she would've forgotten about Spot and had spent all of her free time at home with them.

But it was too late.


	55. Confrontation on the Docks

_Author's Note: So, about that promise for posting the rest of the story in August...yeah. Sorry about that. Here is the rest of Part 2. I'm not sure if I'm going to publish Part 3 or not. I'll wait to see about the reception of the end of this part. You guys might not want to hear anymore after this, haha. Thank you to all my faithful readers. I've got more stories in the works, so I hope I don't disappoint!_

* * *

David walked into Brooklyn and marched across the docks under the glares of the Brooklyn newsies. He found Charlotte and Spot easily enough.

"Well look what the cat dragged in," said Spot, giving him a hard stare as he approached. He sat on a crate with his arm around Charlotte.

"I'm not here to cause trouble," said David, putting his hands up.

"You better not be."

David looked at Charlotte. "Charlotte, come home."

"I don't have a home anymore," she said.

"You can stay with us," said David. "I'll bunk with Les so you and Sarah can have your own room."

"There's nothing left for me in Manhattan," said Charlotte.

"What about the Women's Medical School?" asked David.

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "Who's going to pay for me to go? I have no more family, David. My mom came here from the old country, and my dad's only sibling was Uncle Ben."

"So that's it?" David raised his voice. "You're just going to throw away your whole life for a boy who is, at best, keeping you around until the next girl comes around?"

"He loves me, David."

"No, he doesn't. If he loved you, he'd want you in a real home, not living on the street. If he loved you, he'd want you in school, so you could finish and join the nurses school, like you always wanted. He doesn't love you. He loves himself."

"Go away," Charlotte said, trying to keep her voice as steady as possible. Even from a distance, David could tell his words hit right where he'd been aiming.

David said nothing, just walked away. As Charlotte watched him walk away, she knew he was right, but she didn't care. There was only one person would made her feel safe and that everything was going to be okay, and he was sitting next to her.

"He's right," said Spot. Charlotte looked up at him. "You belong with a family. All of these boys would kill to have their own families again. And I don't want you to have to give up your dream of becoming a nurse. But…it's up to you."

Charlotte sighed and leaned against him. "I just need some time…away."

Spot nodded. "I can arrange that."

* * *

"I give up," David said as he threw up his hands and sat down at Tibby's. "I'm done caring."

"What happened?" Jack asked.

"Charlotte has decided that instead of staying around and dealing with her problems, she's going to run off to Brooklyn and stay with Spot."

That particular phrase got the attention of Adelaide, who'd been sitting a couple tables behind Jack and Sarah in Tibby's. She turned her head ever so slightly so as to better hear the conversation behind her, but not so much as to look like she was eavesdropping.

"What?" Sarah asked. "Where is she going to stay?"

"I don't know. Probably in whatever hole in the Spot Conlon rules from."

"Are you going to go get her?" Sarah asked.

"No," David said with the tone of a man who was utterly defeated in all ways. "She won't listen to me. She is too blinded by Spot to see any form of reason. She doesn't even realize that she is throwing her life away for this boy. She won't finish school, so she won't be able to go to nursing school. The best she can hope for with that guy is Queen of the Guttersnipes."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Jack said, as a guttersnipe himself.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. I just…" David sighed. "She deserves so much more."

"It sounds like she made her choice," Jack said.

"I hope she's happy with it, because this isn't one she can bounce back from. And I'm done trying to help her."

"David, if there's one thing I've learned about you, is that when it comes to caring about things – people especially, you're all or nothing," said Sarah. "You can rant all you want about being done with her, but if she walked through that door right now and begged for your help, you would move Heaven and Earth to make things right for her."

"I should have him arrested," David grumbled.

"On what grounds?" Sarah laughed, as if it was the most ridiculous notion in the world.

David said nothing.

The group went silent, so Adelaide's attention turned back to Skittery, sitting patiently across from her.

"You done?" he smirked.

"You can't tell me that wasn't interesting."

Skittery shrugged. "Maybe if you have a vested interest in the life of Spot Conlon."

"Maybe I do."

Skittery looked over Adelaide's shoulder and watched David, Sarah, and Jack walk out of the restaurant.

"He's stubborn, but he's loyal," said Adelaide. "That's why he's never going to give up on her."

Skittery raised an eyebrow. "Oh, you don't think so?"

"I know so," Adelaide grinned. "David either cares deeply or not at all. No matter what he says or thinks, if Charlotte ran back to him right now, he would take her back in a heartbeat."

"Care to make it interesting?" he smirked.

Adelaide pointed at him. "You've been spending too much time around Race."

"That boy has been dropped by her too many times. Everyone has their limits."

Adelaide watched him for a beat. "Do you?"

Skittery rolled his eyes. "We're different. They barely courted. We…" he gestured between them, "We've been through hell and back. It's different."

Adelaide grinned and took his hand from across the table. Skittery ran his thumb across her knuckles.

"So I guess you're heading to Brooklyn?" Skittery asked.

Adelaide tilted her head and furrowed her brow.

Skittery rolled his eyes. "Something happens with Spot Conlon and you're not gonna rush over there?"

Adelaide shook her head. "Nope. Some things are more important." She grinned. "Like having lunch with you."

Skittery winked at her as their food arrived.


	56. The Runaway Life

"You think they'll just let us stay there?" asked Charlotte.

Spot smirked at her. "Of course. Think about who you're with."

Charlotte grinned as Spot squeezed her hand.

"Here it is," said Spot, walking up to a rundown building. Charlotte looked up at the building apprehensively. He opened the door to the basement and led her down.

"You live here?" she whispered.

"Used to," said Spot. "But don't worry - I'll stay here with you."

Charlotte tightened her grip on his hand.

"Don't worry - these fellas are harmless. Aide stayed here for about six months before the strike."

Charlotte squinted around as they reached the basement. Mattresses lined the basement, and several tables sat in the middle. Some had playing cards spread out. Some had drug paraphernalia on them.

"These fellas really made the place their own," Spot muttered to himself as he looked around.

"Ah, the prodigal son returns," Blade smirked as he reclined in one of the chairs, his feet up on one of the tables.

"I was never any son of yours," Spot rolled his eyes.

"What brings you back around?"

"Char and I need a place to stay for a little while."

Charlotte swallowed hard as she looked around. She began to second guess her decision to stay in Brooklyn with Spot. But where else would she stay? Anywhere else would require money, and she had none. When she'd left the apartment the night of the fire, she took nothing with her except the clothes she had been wearing.

"Yeah?" Blade looked Charlotte up and down. "We'll let you stay here."

"Great."

"For a price."

Spot rolled his eyes. "A price?"

"Mm-hmm." Blade continued to look Charlotte up and down.

Spot stepped in front of Charlotte, blocking her from Blade's view. "I ain't payin' you a dime. And if you got a problem with that, I can get Slugger and Ice down here real quick."

Blade clenched his jaw. "Fine. You two can stay in Ralphie's old area." He smirked. "Hopefully you two are quieter than Ralphie and Addie were."

Spot rolled his eyes and walked past Blade, dragging Charlotte with him. He walked to the corner and pushed the sheet aside, allowing Charlotte to enter.

"Is this place safe?" Charlotte whispered.

"Yeah." Spot nodded, turning toward her. "Don't worry about the guys. They won't touch you."

"You said Aide stayed here for six months?"

Spot nodded.

"And nothing happened to her?"

Spot hesitated. "Nothing that could hurt you."

Charlotte furrowed her brow.

Spot shook his head. "Don't worry about it. We'll just be sleeping here anyway. Tomorrow we'll sell."

"Once I get some money, I can stay at a girls lodging house," said Charlotte. "I saw one on our way here."

Spot hesitated. There was only one girls' house in north Brooklyn, and Violet stayed there. He shrugged. "Or we'll just see how things go around here."

Charlotte hesitated. "Okay."

Spot sat down on the mattress and took his shoes off.

"So…we're gonna sleep…in the same bed?"

Spot looked up at her. "Oh…uh, we don't have to. There are two mattresses here, we can sleep apart."

Charlotte bit her lip, weighing her options.

* * *

Charlotte rolled onto her back, sore from spending the night on a thin mattress on a hard dirt floor. She shivered, feeling the cold coming up through her mattress and all around her. She pulled the thin blanket up around her neck.

"Mornin'," said Spot behind her. She felt his breath on the back of her neck and was aware of his arm draped around her waist.

"Good morning," said Charlotte, sitting up.

"Sleep well?"

"Not particularly," she said, stretching. "You?"

Spot shrugged. "I've slept worse places."

"Really? You didn't always stay here or at the Lodging House?"

"Not after I first ran away," he said. "I spent my fair share of nights on benches and in alleys."

Charlotte was silent for a few moments. "I wish you had come to me back then. Mama and Papa would've helped you out."

Spot sat up, resting his forearms on his knees. He was quiet for a few moments, as if he was going to say something, but in the end, he turned and put his shoes back on. Charlotte watched him.

He stood up and walked around to her and held out his hand. "Come on. Let's go find breakfast."

* * *

Spot and Charlotte sat outside at a café sharing a plate of eggs and bacon. Normally Spot wouldn't have splurged on such a breakfast, but he knew Charlotte needed easing into the street life. The sun rose over Long Island.

In the cold light of morning, Charlotte began to realize that the runaway life wasn't as glamorous as she had first thought. Sure, she'd wanted excitement and adventure, but she hadn't planned on dark basements and freezing night as part of that adventure. As they ate, Charlotte began to second-guess her choice of running away with Spot. She realized she would have to sell papes to survive, she'd have to survive on maybe one semi-decent meal a day, and she couldn't go back to school, which meant saying goodbye to her dream of being a nurse. Her future was…nothing. There was nothing in her future except sleeping in a cold, dirty basement next to Spot. As much as she loved Spot, she wasn't sure if that was enough to keep her on the street.

"Charlotte?" Spot waved a hand in front of her face. "Charlotte?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry, what?" Charlotte snapped out of her thoughts.

"I asked if you wanted to sell papes or try and get another job?"

"Oh," said Charlotte, "I-I don't care."

Spot watched her for a few beats. "You okay?" he asked, putting his arm around her.

Charlotte gave him a smile and nodded. Her smile disappeared when thunder rumbled in the distance.

"Come on, let's get our papes before it starts raining," said Spot, standing up. "We'll stick around the vaudeville halls and sell under their marquee. Lots of customers, plus we can stay dry."

Together, Spot and Charlotte sold the morning edition, and while they were waiting for the afternoon edition to get off the presses, they snuck into the back of a vaudeville hall and caught a show.


	57. It's Stupid

"Well, these are all ruined," said Charlotte, dumping the soaking papers in a trashcan. "Twenty-five cents down the drain." The thunderstorm had come on quickly and violently. The sun had been trying to break through the cloud cover when they woke up underneath the eaves of a vaudeville house. By the time they got their papes, the sky had darkened, and an hour later, all of Brooklyn was drenched.

"Don't worry about it," said Spot, putting his arm around her. "Come on, let's get somewhere warm and dry."

Spot led her to a small park and they stood under a giant tree. They wrung out their clothes and sat on a bench, watching the rain pour and the lightning strike over the river.

"This would be neat to watch if we weren't so cold and wet," said Spot.

Charlotte nodded, shivering. Spot wrapped his arms around her, though he knew it helped little.

Charlotte sniffed and wiped her cheeks.

"You catchin' a cold?" Spot asked.

"I think so," she said, though her voice cracked, and not from her sore throat.

Spot looked down to see her wipe her cheeks again, her eyes glossy from tears.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked.

Charlotte just looked down at her hands and shrugged, shaking her head. "It's stupid."

"No it ain't," said Spot.

"I guess I just didn't think it would be this hard," she said, looking out over wet street.

Spot pulled her close and she rested her head on his shoulder as they watched the thunder and lightning.

"Want me to take you back to the Jacobs'?" he asked.

Charlotte shook her head. She didn't want to give David the satisfaction of being right - even though she knew he was right - about everything. She didn't know what had gotten into her that night at the apartment. She'd gotten so wrapped up in Spot, she had forgotten herself. But here she was - with Spot. She didn't want to give him up, but she didn't want to go back either.

With each passing day, Charlotte realized more and more how she hadn't thought the whole thing through when she'd made the decision to run away with Spot.

* * *

"I love it when it rains," Adelaide grinned as she leaned back against Skittery in the booth at Tibby's. They were both turned toward the window watching the rain drench the city.

"Why? It only makes the smell of rotten garbage worse," said Skittery.

"Aww, you're so romantic."

As suddenly as the rain had started, it stopped. All the younger newsies cheered.

"Aide, can we go jump in the puddles?" asked Tumbler. Adelaide gestured for them to go outside.

Boots, Snipeshooter, Emma, and Tumbler all raced outside and began jumping in the puddles.

"So which couple are we putting money on in 5 years? Emma and Tumbler or Emma and Snipes?" Skittery whispered to Adelaide.

Adelaide laughed. "Watch her surprise us all and go with Boots or Les."

Skittery chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him. Adelaide rested her head back against his shoulder.

"You know, I been thinkin'," he said. "Startin' tomorrow, I think I'm gonna look for another job."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," said Skittery, absently rubbing his thumb on her stomach. "Somethin' that pays more. Can't stay in the lodgin' house forever, you know?"

Adelaide nodded.

"Once I do, and save up a bit more, maybe we can get a place of our own…get married."

Adelaide sat up straight and turned toward him. "Really?"

"Well, yeah," he said, as if it were obvious. "That was always the plan, wasn't it?"

"Yeah," said Adelaide. "It's just…I dunno. Always seemed so far in the future."

Skittery shrugged. "The future can be now."

Adelaide felt a smile grow on her face.

Skittery grinned. "I love you, Aide."

Adelaide leaned in and kissed him. "I love you."

"Get a room, you two," Race called from across the room.

Adelaide looked over at Race. "If you're jealous, I can kiss you too."

"Like hell she will," Skittery grinned. He slid out of the booth and held out his hand. "Let's go for a walk."

Adelaide grinned and slid out of the booth and took his hand.

"Sorry, kid," she winked at Race.

"Looks like they're gettin' a room," Specs grinned.

Skittery just rolled his eyes and he and Adelaide walked out of the restaurant. They walked down the block towards uptown.

"If we don't want to wait too long, we can always dip into Ralphie's stash," she said.

Skittery looked over at her. "You'd do that? I thought you didn't want to use the money coz you didn't want to depend on him anymore."

Adelaide shrugged. "It's different. I didn't want to use it when I needed it. But this time we're using it to build a life together."

Skittery looked down at her a grinned. Adelaide couldn't put her finger on it, but in that simple glance, she felt her love for him overflow. Everything they had gone through, everything she had done to hurt him, and he was still there, right by her side. She could see their whole life together rolled out in front of them - getting married, getting their own place, having a family, growing old together.

Adelaide stopped and pulled him onto a side street, away from the crowd. She opened and closed her mouth a few times, trying to put what she wanted to say into words.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said. "I just…after everything I put you through…all the things I kept from you…you still want to be with me."

"Of course I do, Aide," said Skittery, taking both her hands.

"I still feel so bad for all that I put you through."

Skittery shook his head and pulled her into his arms. "Don't," he said. "Everything we've gone through was nothing compared to my worst fear."

Adelaide rested her cheek against his shoulder and furrowed her brow. "What is that?"

"It…never mind," said Skittery. "It's stupid."

Adelaide pulled her head back so she could look at him. "Tell me."

Skittery sighed. "Well, after everything you went through and how close you two were…I was always afraid you'd end up choosing Spot over me."

Adelaide wanted to laugh at the thought, but she kept a straight face, not wanting to make him feel bad. "Skitts…there's never been anything—"

"I know," he shrugged, looking off to the side. "It's just one of those things, you know?"

Adelaide put her arms around his shoulders and rested her hand on the back of his neck. "There's never been anyone but you. There never will be."

Skittery grinned and leaned down and kissed her, wrapping his arms around her waist. They stayed in that embrace, even when an older gentleman passed them and grumbled something about "kids these days."


	58. Paralyzing

_October 1899_

Paralyzing. That's what the news had been. Spot stared ahead, not moving, not breathing, not thinking. Usually always the one to think fast on his feet, the leader of Brooklyn had no idea what to say or think. Only her words echoed in his mind.

 _I'm pregnant._

 _Yes, I'm sure._

 _What are we going to do?_

"Spot," she said.

He looked at her, snapping himself back to reality.

"You sure it's mine?" Sarcasm was always his first line of defense.

Violet frowned. "You know I ain't been with anyone but you."

Spot raised an eyebrow.

"What, you think I'm lyin'? Not all of us are like you, Spot. We can't just go between two people, convincing each one of them that we're in love with them."

Spot sighed. "So what are we gonna do about it?"

Violet frowned. "What do you mean what are we gonna do about it? Hopefully what anyone would do in our situation."

Spot nodded. "I'll take care of it," he said at the same time Violet said, "get married."

"Wait, what?" he asked.

Violet's eyebrows shot up. "If you think I'm gonna get rid of this baby, you got another thing comin'."

Spot sighed and took off his hat, running his other hand through his hair. "Okay, okay. Just…give me some time to straighten things out. We'll…we'll make this work."

"Yeah, you and me will make this work," said Violet. Spot nodded. "Without Charlotte."

"Vi…"

Violet raised an eyebrow.

"Look, no need to panic until...you know…" he gestured around her stomach, "you start showin'. Here." He dug into his pocket and pulled out whatever money had been in there. He didn't even bother counting it. He put it into Violet's hand. "I don't want you workin' too hard, okay? Take care of yourself. I'll see you in a couple days, and we'll figure this thing out, okay?"

"I misjudged you, Spot." She turned around and called over her shoulder, "I thought you'd be the type to help your girl at a time like this."

Spot rolled his eyes. "What the fuck was giving you money if not helping you?" he muttered to himself.

Spot sighed and watched her walk down the docks and tried to ignore the dull ache in the pit of his stomach. He'd been a total ass. After months of late-night whispered promises of love and protection, she'd come to him for help, and he had dumped the problem back on her shoulders.

Once. They'd been together once when Charlotte and he were broken up. Well…maybe it was twice. And maybe once after he and Charlotte had gotten back together. Spot inwardly cringed at the thought that Charlotte had decided to trust him again, and he'd thrown that trust away.

He looked back over the East River. He had to make this right. He had to figure out a way to provide for Violet, but there was no way to do that on the income he made as a newsie. He had to figure out a way to tell Charlotte.


	59. Arrested

_November 1899_

Charlotte sat at her and Spot's usual bench in Prospect Park waiting for Spot. Over the past month, they had gotten into a routine where she would get the papers and he would get lunch. A clock tower chimed in the distance, telling Charlotte that Spot should've been at their bench a half an hour ago.

It wasn't unusual for Spot to be late, but he'd been late or completely absent more than usual lately. Even when he was with her, he seemed distracted. Before, Spot would hold onto the money, giving Charlotte a handful for whatever she needed when she wasn't with him. Then he started splitting it right down the middle at the end of the day, as if trying to make sure they each got an equal share. Not that Charlotte minded, she just found it peculiar.

She sighed and stood up. If she was waiting for him, she might as well get some papers sold. She walked around the park, calling out headlines. The headline wasn't particularly interesting, but Charlotte got a few good fake headlines out of it.

Before she realized it, the sun was dipping below the skyline. She frowned, having not seen Spot all day. She headed back to their bench and sat for a while. It was completely dark and the street lamps had been lit. Charlotte tightened her coat around her and headed back to the tenement basement.

She walked as quickly as she could, knowing that without Spot, she had no protection.

She got to the tenement, yanked the door open and got downstairs.

"There she is," Blade grinned as she walked in. "We were starting to take bets on whether you'd come back or go back to Manhattan."

Charlotte furrowed her brow. "Why?"

"Why?" Fire chuckled. "Guess she doesn't know, Blade."

"I believe not, Fire."

"Know what?" asked Charlotte.

"Your boyfriend got himself arrested today," said Blade.

Charlotte felt her stomach turn and a lump form in her throat. Spot got arrested?

"Why?"

"Got caught stealing food from a street vendor," said Fire.

"I never would've called that one," said Blade.

Charlotte felt like the room was spinning. Spot got arrested. Her only friend in this whole city was put away. She didn't know what to do or where to go.

There was only one thing left to do.

"I'm going home," said Charlotte.

"At this hour?" said Blade. "It's nighttime. Pretty girl like you shouldn't be walking through our neighborhood alone after dark. I'll walk you home." He smirked.

Charlotte got a bad feeling, but nodded anyway.

"Just gotta run a quick errand on the way," Blade said as he put his arm around her, guiding her towards the door.

* * *

"What sort of errand is this?" Charlotte asked, sticking close to Blade as he navigated the streets of Vinegar Hill.

"Just a little pleasure between all the business," he said as he turned down an alley. He knocked twice on a dirty looking door.

Charlotte swallowed, looking around at the people hanging around in the shadows.

A man missing several teeth opened the door and grinned. "Ah, Mr. Blade," he said. "Come in, come in."

Blade stepped in. Charlotte, not wanting to be left out in the alley on her own, followed Blade inside. She squinted through the dark haze of smoke and could make out several beds and chairs scattered around the room.

"What'll it be tonight?" the man asked.

"An ounce for me and my girl here," Blade grinned, putting his arm around Charlotte.

"Excellent," the man said, gesturing towards a bed.

"What are you doing?" Charlotte asked, her voice shaking.

"Don't worry, darlin'," said Blade. "This will relax you."

Charlotte shook her head. "I'm going home."

"Fine," said Blade. "Have fun getting rapes, kidnapped, or killed on your way home."

Charlotte swallowed hard.

"That's what I though," said Blade. "Now come on over." Blade sat down on one of the beds and patted for her to join him.

Charlotte put her arms around herself and walked over next to him. She considered turning around and leaving, but she knew she'd be lost as soon as she stepped out of the alley. The old man prepared something on the table next to the bed. Charlotte couldn't see what it was.

"Here," said Blade, putting a pipe up to her lips. "Just a little puff. You'll feel better."

Charlotte, shaking, put the pipe between her lips and inhaled. She coughed a bit.

Blade chuckled. "The first couple are always the hardest. Trust me. It's worth it. Try again."

Charlotte inhaled again and Blade took a puff as well.

"Ah, that's good stuff," he said, laying back on the bed.

Charlotte begin to relax and a calm happy feeling came over here.

"Atta girl," Blade chuckled when he saw her expression change. He handed her the pipe again and she inhaled again.

"Just let go," Blade said.


	60. Soaking

"Snipes!" Adelaide yelled as the Tumbler and Emma helped the boy limp down the street. She rushed over to him. One eye was swollen shut and his lip was bleeding. He was holding his side and wincing.

"What happened?" she asked.

Snipeshooter looked at her. "Is it true?" he whispered.

"What?" she asked.

Tumbler looked between the two.

Snipeshooter didn't say anything.

"Who was it, Snipes?" asked Jack, jogging up to them. "Who did this to you?"

Snipeshooter didn't break eye contact with Adelaide.

"Was it the midtown boys?" asked Jack. "We been having trouble with them. Don't worry. We'll take care of it."

"It wasn't Midtown," said Snipes.

"What do you mean?" Jack frowned.

Snipeshooter swallowed, still looking at Adelaide. "It was Fire and Blade."

Adelaide felt her heart race.

"Let's get you back to the lodging house," said Adelaide. She and Jack each took a side, putting one of Snipeshooter's arms around each of their necks.

* * *

"What were you doing in Brooklyn?" asked Adelaide as she bandaged Snipeshooter's small cuts. Emma and Tumbler stood in the door of the bunk room and Skittery stood at the foot of Snipeshooter's bunk.

"I was gonna show Tumbler and Emma were we used to live."

Adelaide snapped her head up and looked at him. "Are you crazy?!"

Snipeshooter winced. "I know. I shouldn't have."

"What were you thinking?!"

Snipeshooter clenched his jaw. Between the pain, the terror he had felt when he realized what a mistake he'd made, the adrenaline, and Adelaide yelling at him, he felt tears sting his eyes.

"Seriously, Snipes. What made you think that was a good idea? What if Blade had decided he wanted to sell Emma to a brothel, huh? What if Fire decided to put Tumbler where Ralphie put you?"

Snipes stared at the ceiling, his jaw clenched, breathing labored, and tears rolling down his temples.

"Aide..." said Skittery.

"No. He needs to know what could have happened."

"Adelaide!" Adelaide jumped and look at Skittery when she heard his tone. He inclined his head to where Tumbler stood near the door, his arm around Emma. Emma was sniffling, tears running down her cheeks and Tumbler was trying his best to stay strong for Emma.

"See?" Adelaide turned back to Snipeshooter. "You got them scared too."

"It's not Brooklyn, it's you!" Tumbler shouted.

Adelaide turned toward him. Adelaide blinked at him and then looked over at Snipeshooter.

"I'm sorry, Aide," Snipeshooter said. "We were in the neighborhood and it was getting dark. As soon as I realized it was a bad idea, Fire and Blade were there."

Adelaide swallowed. "Did they say anything before they soaked you?"

Snipeshooter looked at the others in the room.

"Skitts, why don't you take them downstairs," Adelaide said quietly.

"We don't need anyone to take us anywhere," said Tumbler. He tightened his arm around Emma and led her downstairs.

"Is it true?" Snipeshooter asked Adelaide when it was just him, Adelaide, and Skittery.

"Is what true?"

"The gun I stole for you in Brooklyn," he said quietly. "Is it true you killed Ralphie?"

Adelaide froze. "Is that what Fire and Blade said?" asked Adelaide.

Snipeshooter nodded. Adelaide's heart raced. She was a dead woman.

Adelaide swallowed and looked over at Skittery.

"Do we need to leave town?" he asked.

"We might. I need to talk to Spot."

"He's locked up, Aide," said Snipeshooter.

Adelaide looked at Snipeshooter. "What?" She frowned. "Since when?"

"I dunno."

Adelaide sighed.

"You can't go into Brooklyn with him locked up, Aide," said Skittery. "If Fire and Blade see you there, you're dead."

"Did you see Charlotte over there?" Adelaide asked Snipeshooter.

Snipeshooter nodded. "Yeah, we saw her coming out of our old basement," he said. "She didn't look good."

"What do you mean?" Adelaide frowned.

"She got real skinny and she shook a lot."

Adelaide chewed on her lip. "I gotta get over there," said Adelaide.

"Aide…" said Skittery.

"Come with me," she said to Skittery.

Skittery hesitated before he nodded.

Adelaide turned back to Snipeshooter and took his hand in both of hers. "I'm sorry I yelled at you," she said softly.

Snipeshooter subtly shook his head. "I deserved it. I shouldn't have even thought to take them over."

"Why'd you even want to?" Skittery furrowed his brow.

Snipeshooter just shrugged, watching the bottom of the bunk on top of him.

Adelaide watched him for a few beats. "They already think the world of you, Snipes. You don't need to try and impress them anymore."

"I know," he said in a small voice. Adelaide watched him for a few moments before she gave his hand a squeeze.

"I need to go apologize to Tumbler and Emma," said Adelaide. "You gonna be okay?"

Snipeshooter nodded, but Adelaide could see his tears didn't stop.

"What's wrong?" she asked, smoothing his hair away from his forehead.

"I'm just...I never...if I had gotten Emma or Tumbler into one of those places…I'd never forgive myself."

Adelaide looked at him softly. "I shouldn't have brought that up. I'm sorry."

Snipes shook head head again. "It's my own fault."

"Look at me," said Adelaide. Snipeshooter looked over at her. "They're safe. You're safe. That's all that matters right now, okay?"

Snipeshooter nodded.

Adelaide have him a kiss on the forehead and walked down stairs.

Tumbler and Emma were sitting in the lobby. Tears had subsided, but Emma still sat meekly on the bench, and Tumbler glared at Adelaide as she walked down the stairs.

"I know I messed up," Adelaide said, putting her hands up as she walked down the stairs.

"Why do you always overreact?" Tumbler frowned.

"Tumbler, you've never been to that neighborhood, it's-"

"But there was no reason for you to start yelling!"

"I know," she said softly. "I shouldn't have done that. I apologized to Snipes, and I'm here to apologize to you."

Tumbler sat up straight, waiting.

"I'm sorry," she said, simply. She looked at Emma. "I'm sorry. I just...I know what happened to me in that neighborhood. I know what happened to Snipeshooter. The very thought of you two going there...I panicked."

Tumbler nodded and was quiet for a moment. "I know it was stupid for us to go over there."

Adelaide nodded. She walked over and wrapped both of them in a hug.

The feeling of their cheeks resting against each of her shoulders calmed her.

"So you saw everything, huh?" she asked, pulling back.

Tumbler nodded. "Just the outside. You really spent all that time in that place?"

Adelaide nodded.

"Were those two men there?" asked Emma.

"Fire and Blade?" asked Adelaide.

Emma nodded.

"Yeah," said Adelaide. "They were there when I had to stay there."

"I don't like how the tall one looked at me," said Emma.

Adelaide knew she was talking about Blade. "He can't get you when you're over here," she said. "He doesn't leave Brooklyn."

"They said you killed Ralphie Valentini," said Tumbler.

Adelaide looked at her brother. She was faced with a choice - telling the truth and having to explain such a situation to such young kids, or stick with the official story. "Ralphie jumped off the bridge."

Tumbler watched her for a beat before he nodded. She knew he didn't believe her; he also knew to keep his mouth shut about it.


	61. Brooklyn Rescue

Charlotte walked back to the tenement after selling all of her papers. Every day she lived in Brooklyn without Spot was harder than the last, especially with the weather turning colder. There was no one to help her out if she didn't make enough to feed herself. It had come down to either feeding herself or buying a new coat. She ended up convincing Blade to give her his old coat after he'd bought a new one. She grimaced when she remembered what she had to do to convince him to give her his old coat. It was only a slight ding to her virtue, but it was enough to make her feel disgusted with herself.

But tonight, all of that would disappear once again. Once Blade lit that pipe and the sweet air of opium filled her lungs, her problems would be long forgotten. When Charlotte thought straight, it made her uncomfortable that Blade was so reluctant to hand over his coat, but so willingly let her get high every night. What did she unknowingly let him do to her to let that happen?

The sun began to dip behind the skyline and Charlotte looked up. The sky was a canvas of color. She smiled, remembering that Aunt Mae and Uncle Ben always enjoyed watching the sunset. The disgusting pollution of the city made the sky beautiful for a few short minutes every evening.

Aunt Mae and Uncle Ben.

The grin she'd felt on her face faded as they flashed through her mind. What would they say if they knew what she'd gotten herself into? How far she'd fallen? They'd weep. They'd be disappointed. They'd be scared. Sharps pangs of regret ached in her stomach when she remembered how she'd acted that night in the apartment.

But what was she supposed to do? She had no money and no family, and her boyfriend was in jail. The only thing left for her to do was wait for Spot to get out of jail and get her away from this mess. It had crossed her mind to leave Brooklyn and go back to Manhattan, but that would mean giving up being able to forget her problems every night. And that kept her in Brooklyn.

Before she realized it, she was back at the tenement. She pulled the door open and descended into the basement.

"Welcome home," Blade grinned from one of the tables, fiddling with some of the pipes.

"Hi," said Charlotte, passing him by and going into her corner.

"Ready for some more forgetting?" he asked, measuring out the drug.

"Got anything for forgetting permanently?" she asked.

Blade smirked. "Don't worry, doll. You'll be high as a smoke stack pretty soon."

Blade picked up the pipe and walked over to Charlotte's bed where she was sitting. He could see the light sheen of sweat on her brow and she was shaking slightly - whether from the cold or withdrawal, he didn't know, nor did he care.

He sat down with her and offered her the pipe.

He grinned when he saw her expression relax as she inhaled.

* * *

"I still think this is a bad idea," said Skittery as he and Adelaide walked through the streets of Brooklyn.

"It is," said Adelaide. "But what else can we do? With Spot in jail, I can't just leave Charlotte here at the mercy of Fire and Blade."

They walked quickly through the streets, the sun having already set.

"Skitts?"

"Yeah?"

Adelaide glanced up at him. "Thank you." Skittery squeezed her hand. "No matter what's going on, you're always there by my side. Without a thought."

"Trust me, plenty of thought goes into it." Adelaide glanced up at him, a small smile on her face. "I lost you once, and I ain't chancing losing you again." Adelaide squeezed his hand. "Are we gonna see Spot first?"

Adelaide shook her head. "I was never without Spot in Brooklyn, and look all that happened to me. Charlotte doesn't even have Spot with her."

They finally made it to the tenement. Adelaide opened the door and walked down to the basement.

Just as she got to the basement, she saw Blade lift Charlotte's skirt up and climb on top of her.

"Hey!" Adelaide yelled, causing Blade to snap his head in their direction.

Skittery made a beeline for Blade and grabbed him, throwing him aside.

"What the fuck?" Blade yelled.

Skittery covered Charlotte back up from where Blade unbuttoned her blouse. She was out. He wrapped her in the sheet she was lying on.

"You stay away from her," said Adelaide.

Blade wavered on his feet, still affected by the drug.

"I know you murdered Ralphie," said Blade. "I spread the word, and the boys'll kill you in your sleep."

"Ralphie committed suicide," said Adelaide. "Stop spouting nonsense."

"Let's go," said Skittery.

"You're a dead woman!" Blade yelled.

Adelaide and Skittery walked out of the tenement and onto the street.

"Is she okay?" asked Adelaide.

"I don't know," said Skittery. "She's out like a light."

Adelaide sighed. "Let's get her to the Jacobs'. They'll know what to do."


	62. Withdrawl

"It's okay, Charlotte," Skittery said as he carried an unconscious Charlotte in his arms up the stairs. "We're almost there."

Adelaide raced up the stairs ahead of Skittery.

"Mm-hmm," Charlotte moaned quietly. She was sweating and shivering at the same time.

Adelaide raced ahead of Skittery down the hall, scanning the numbers on the doors. She finally reached the Jacobs' door. She knocked furiously, hoping someone was awake.

"Come on, come on," she said, tapping her foot. Skittery finally caught up to her, waiting behind her. She knocked loudly on the door again.

Finally, they heard the deadbolt turn and the door opened to reveal David. He was still dressed, despite the late hour.

"Aide…what's going…" his eyes drifted toward Skittery holding Charlotte. "Oh god, what happened?"

"Opium. She's burning up and she keeps passing out."

David opened the door wider. "Put her on the sofa."

Skittery walked into the small apartment and walked over to the couch, gently laying Charlotte down.

"I sent Emma to get Violet. She's been staying with us this week. She's the only person I can think of who'd know how to handle this."

David nodded. "Good thinking. I don't know if we'd be able to get a doctor down here."

"What's going on?" Mr. Jacobs limped out of the bedroom, closely followed by Mrs. Jacobs.

"She's burning up," said David, putting his hand on her sweaty forehead.

"Oh dear," said Mrs. Jacobs, rushing to the kitchen to fill a small basin with water and cloths.

David squatted next to the couch, holding Charlotte's hand in both of his.

"Are you Spot?" asked Mr. Jacobs, looking suspiciously at Skittery.

Skittery looked over at him. "Uh, no, sir. I'm Skittery. I'm with Aide."

Mr. Jacobs nodded, relaxing a bit.

"What's going on out here?" Les walked out of the bedroom, yawning.

The other bedroom door opened and Sarah walked out. "What's happening?" She squinted in the light.

Just then, the front door burst open again and Violet walked in. She looked at Adelaide, putting a finger in her face as she passed her. "You owe me."

Violet walked over to Charlotte. She lifted one of her eyelids. "We gotta get her in a tub."

"Wh-who's this?" Mr. Jacobs asked, still wondering why his living room was filling up with people at such a late hour.

"This is Violet," Adelaide answered. "She's…well-versed in situations like these. I'm so sorry about this. We didn't know where else to take her."

Mr. Jacobs gave Adelaide a smile and a pat on the shoulder. "You did the right thing."

David helped Mrs. Jacobs get the family's bathing basin ready in the kitchen. He began pumping water into it as Sarah began boiling some water.

"What can we do?" Adelaide asked.

"Get her in the tub, because she's gonna be sweating all night," said Violet. "Keep her awake. Give her water. Keep a basin nearby in case she throws up."

"Sarah, will you help me put up a curtain in the kitchen?" asked Mrs Jacobs. "Skittery, would you mind taking Charlotte into the kitchen?"

Skittery nodded and he walked over and picked up Charlotte - who was soaking wet with sweat - and carried her into the kitchen. Sarah and David put up a curtain to separate the living area from the kitchen.

"Set her here," said Mrs. Jacobs, pulling out a chair. "Then you boys get out. Adelaide, help me with her clothes."

Skittery set Charlotte down and Adelaide walked over so Charlotte could lean against her. Skittery walked out of the kitchen.

"Les, why don't you go back to bed," said Mr. Jacobs.

"But I don't wanna miss anything!"

David rolled his eyes. "You won't. Go back to bed."

"But I don't wanna!" said Les.

"Come on, Les," said Sarah, putting her arm around him. "We'll just be in the way out here."

Mr. Jacobs nodded as Sarah and Les went back into the bedroom. Mr. Jacobs limped over to the couch and sat down. Skittery stood awkwardly in the corner and David paced the room.

* * *

Adelaide and Mrs. Jacobs managed to strip Charlotte down to her underthings and set her in the tub.

Charlotte had sweat dripped off her, but she was shivering.

"Hang in there, Charlotte," said Violet, kneeling in front of the tub, facing Charlotte. "This is the worst part."

"P-please," Charlotte shivered. "Get me…just a little…"

Violet looked up at Adelaide. "It would help to give her a little."

"Under no circumstances will that substance come under my roof," Mrs. Jacobs shook her head.

Violet sighed and glanced up at the older woman. "Sorry, Char. You're in for a long night…day…week…"

Mrs. Jacobs perched on the edge of a chair and dabbed Charlotte's forehead with a wet washcloth.

"W-where am I?" Charlotte asked.

"You're in our apartment," said Mrs. Jacobs, soaking a rag and wringing it over Charlotte's back. "Skittery and Adelaide brought you back."

"Everything hurts," Charlotte moaned.

"I'm sure it does," said Violet. "It will for a while."

"Spot…" she moaned. "Where's Spot?"

Violet's jaw clenched, but she said nothing.

"He's still in the refuge," said Adelaide.

"Don't leave me, okay?" Charlotte whispered. She looked at Adelaide.

Adelaide nodded. "I won't."

* * *

The men remained quiet in the living room. Mr. Jacobs dozed on a chair, David continued to pace, and Skittery stood in the corner, his arms crossed.

A small noise from the doorway caught his attention. He turned and saw Emma, hiding behind the wall.

"Em, how long have you been there?" he asked, walking over.

"Since I brought Violet here."

"Oh, Em." He put his arm around her. "You should've come in."

"I wasn't sure if I was allowed."

Skittery knelt in front of her. "Remember what we talked about?" he asked softly.

Emma hesitated and then nodded.

"What?"

"That I'm allowed to go wherever you and Aide go."

"Mm-hm. What else?"

"That you're never gonna yell or hit me if I do something wrong."

"Exactly." He put his hands on her shoulders. He could see she was tired. "Come on. I'll take you home."

Emma shook her head.

"Want me to take you back to our place? It's closer. You can sleep in the attic again."

Emma shook her head. "I don't wanna go without Aide."

"Here," David said, walking over to the sofa. He laid out a blanket. "She can sleep here."

"Thanks," Skittery gave David a grin. "Come on." He took Emma's hand and led her over to the couch.

"Don't leave me here, okay?"

Skittery wanted to pull her into his arms, hold her, and tell her that they would never leave her in a place where she was uncomfortable. Skittery just gave her a small smile. "Never."

Skittery sat on the couch and Emma crawled on, resting her head on his leg, curling her body into a ball.

David watched their interaction.

"Is she, um," David started. He looked toward the kitchen, where Adelaide was, closed off by the sheet. He looked back at Emma. "You know, is she…"

Skittery raised an eyebrow, knowing what David was getting at. "No."

David nodded. He continued pacing the living room.

After several minutes, Violet walked out of the sheet. "Those ladies can handle the rest. I'm going home. Good luck."

David jumped up out of his seat. "Thank you so much for—"

But Violet was already out the door.

David raised his eyebrows and turned to look at Skittery, who just shrugged and rolled his eyes. "Just another one of the women of Spot Conlon."


	63. Visit to the Refuge

Spot shivered and pulled the blanket tighter around him. He ran his thumb over the fresh notches in the bed frame. If his count was right, he'd been in the Refuge for 48 days. He wondered if Charlotte was okay. Was she still in the basement? Had she been wise enough to get out of there and get back to the Jacobs'? Did she know why he hadn't come back?

For as much trouble as Spot consistently got in to, he had never actually been arrested, and had certainly never gotten put into the Refuge. He hated it. His smart mouth had gotten him in trouble on the first day. That had earned him a club to the back of the knees and several body shots before the guards let him be. He just stayed in his bunk after that. Unfortunately, the guards had destroyed his reputation within the jail, so no one was afraid of him in there.

He hated it in the refuge. Teddy Roosevelt may have visited Mahattan's refuge and demanded reforms, but none of those made it across the river. The Brooklyn warden was just another greedy son of a bitch who lined his pockets with the money the city sent to feed and clothe the boys.

To get his mind off his current situation, he turned his thoughts toward Charlotte. He hadn't realized how much he really cared about her until she came back to Brooklyn. He knew every day - every minute - she spent in Brooklyn with him was a sacrifice. She was used to nicer things - three full meals a day, a warm bed to sleep in, spending her days reading or doing studies.

The sound of his name snapped Spot out of his thoughts.

"Conlon? Yeah, he's here," said a voice across the room. Spot didn't even bother looking up. He was vaguely aware when someone came over to his bunk. "Spot, there's some girl on the fire escape wantin' to see you."

Spot glanced towards the window and saw Adelaide crouched on the fire escape, holding onto the bars.

"Aide?" he furrowed his brow. He hopped off his bunk and walked over to the window. "What are you doin' here?"

Adelaide looked him up and down. He could tell how bad he looked by her expression. "What happened in here?" she asked.

"Don't give me that look, Aide."

Adelaide blinked. "What look?"

"Pity."

"You look awful."

"You're not lookin' so great yourself."

Adelaide rolled her eyes. "Very funny."

"How's Charlotte?" he asked.

Adelaide bit her lip. Spot didn't like the way she hesitated. "Blade got her on opium."

Spot closed his eyes and rested his forehead against the bars.

"We got her out of the basement. She's with the Jacobs now."

Spot sighed. "I should be with her."

Adelaide winced slightly. "It's probably best you're not. David and his family are pretty angry with you. They seem to think you convinced her to run away to Brooklyn. And look what happened to her here. I'm pretty sure they will never let you see her again."

"This is bullshit," Spot muttered.

"Once she gets better, she'll tell them all the truth. She'll tell them she ran away to Brooklyn with you on her own free will. She'll tell them that you wanted her to go back and stay in school. She'll tell them about Blade."

"Not like it will do any good." Spot sighed. If he hadn't been giving all of his money to Violet, he would have never stolen food, and he wouldn't be in the refuge. He couldn't believe Charlotte had stayed in the basement with the boys—

Spot's head snapped up. "Blade. What did he do to her?"

Adelaide shook her head. "Nothing. We got a doctor to come and he did a…full check up."

Spot exhaled, relieved. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to live with himself if she'd endured that on his watch.

Adelaide didn't say anything. She looked over his shoulder into the room, then off to the side.

Spot watched her and frowned. "What aren't you telling me?"

Adelaide hesitated before looking him in the eye.

"When we got her out of the basement…Skitts and I didn't know what to do. We weren't sure if the Jacobs could afford a doctor, so I got the only person I knew who knew how to deal with…this stuff."

Spot's face fell. "No."

Adelaide swallowed and nodded.

Spot sighed and banged his head against the bars again, closing his eyes.

"So Char knows?"

Adelaide furrowed her brow. "Knows what?"

Spot looked up at her, trying to read her face. Did Adelaide know Violet was pregnant?

"How…was Violet?"

Adelaide raised an eyebrow. "Her usual, cheery self."

Spot swallowed and nodded. So she didn't know. Spot furrowed his brow. "Wait…did Violet know who she was helping when you got her?"

Adelaide nodded.

"And she came anyway?"

Adelaide nodded again.

"Wow…"

Adelaide shrugged. "You said it yourself. She's a good girl."

Spot nodded.

"There's one more thing," she continued.

"More?"

"Fire and Blade soaked Snipes pretty good," she said. "He took Tumbler and Emma back to the old neighborhood."

"He did WHAT?"

"I know. I took care of it. But that's not the problem." Adelaide swallowed. She lowered her voice. "Fire and Blade were sayin' that I killed Ralphie."

Spot rolled his eyes. "They don't know anything."

"Are you sure?"

Spot nodded. "They find someone they think might've killed Ralphie, they'll hang onto it for a while before moving on."

"Okay," said Adelaide, unsure.

"Just tell the kids not to go anywhere alone, and stay on your own turf," said Spot. "It wouldn't hurt to keep Skitts with you most of the time too."

Adelaide nodded. "He's up on the roof."

"Good. If you told me you came here at night on your own, I woulda killed you myself."

Adelaide smirked.

Spot was quiet for a moment.

"I should get goin' before the guards hear something."

Spot grabbed Adelaide's wrist through the bars. "You gotta give her a message from me."

Adelaide raised an eyebrow. "To Violet or Charlotte?"

"Charlotte."

Adelaide gave him a pity-filled look. "I'll try. But she's goin' through hell right now. She's got a fever, and she's not really…there most of the time."

"I don't care. Every time you see her, you tell her that I'm gonna get outta here and I'm gonna take care of her."

"Spot…"

"Tell her. Tell her every time you see her. And when she gets better, you keep tellin' her."

Adelaide sighed softly. "I will."

Spot nodded. He was glad that in a world that was dead set against him, he always had Adelaide in his corner.

"And Violet? Any message for her?"

Spot looked past Adelaide over the rooftops of Brooklyn for a few beats. "Same message."

Adelaide rolled her eyes. "You better pray they extend your sentence, coz when you get out, you got one big mess to clean up."

"I know."

"So how long did it get you?" Adelaide asked.

Spot shrugged. "I wasn't even listening. I don't care."

"You been in here, what, two months already? Probably another couple months."

"How're the boys?"

"They're fine. As hard as it is for you to believe, they can manage without you." She grinned and winked at him.


	64. Unwelcome Visitor

_December 1899_

Adelaide sold her last paper and walked over to the bench that Emma and Tumbler were sitting on.

"It's about time, Aide," Tumbler grinned.

"Yeah, we thought we'd be here until midnight," Emma giggled.

"Very funny," said Adelaide. "You two sell out quicker coz of those adorable faces." She pinched their cheeks.

"Not only that," said Tumbler, standing up as the three of them began to walk down the street. "We sell more than you AND we do it quicker."

"Talk like that will get you no dessert tonight," Adelaide smirked.

Tumbler shrugged. "I got money. I can buy my own."

"You're gettin' quite the mouth on you," said Adelaide.

Tumbler put on an innocent grin and Adelaide chuckled and shook her head.

"You know, while we got time, there's been somethin' that Skittery and I wanted to talk to you two about," she said.

"'Bout you two gettin' married?" asked Tumbler.

"Kind of," said Adelaide. "When we get married, we're gonna get our own place. We wanted to give you two the option of coming with us or staying in the lodging house."

"I wanna come with you," said Emma, taking Adelaide's hand.

"Really?" Tumbler scrunched up his nose. "They're gonna be all mushy and kissy all the time."

"We will not," Adelaide rolled her eyes. "No more than we are now."

"I don't wanna be in the Elizabeth without you," said Emma. "But I'll help pay for stuff, I promise."

Adelaide smiled and squeezed her hand. "You can stay with us."

"I wanna stay with the fellas," said Tumbler.

"Sure," Adelaide nodded.

They made a turn for Tibby's when a voice came from a front stoop.

"Well, well, well, if it ain't one big happy family," said Blade.

Adelaide stopped dead in her tracks. "What are you doing here?" she asked, her voice stony. She put her arms in front of the kids and moved them behind her.

Blade smirked at her action. "Calm down, I ain't goin' after the kids," he said, walking down the steps to meet her on the sidewalk. "It's you I'm after."

"Aren't you a little outside your turf?"

"What goes around, comes around, Addie. You killed Ralphie, and one of these days…that's gonna come back around to get you."

"Ralphie committed suicide, Blade," said Adelaide. "I don't know why you can't just accept that and move on."

"Mm-hmm," Blade nodded, watching her. "Conlon's locked away. He can't protect you anymore."

Adelaide didn't say anything. Blade's eyes moved from Adelaide to Tumbler to Emma. He smirked and winked at Emma.

Adelaide clenched her jaw and moved completely in front of Emma.

"That one's gonna be a looker one day," he said. "Prettier than you, that's for sure."

"You get out of here and you stay away from my family," said Adelaide. "Or I will kill _you_ , that's for sure."

Blade smirked. "I believe it. You've had plenty of practice." Blade lit a cigarette and walked away. "I'll see you again," he called back to them.

Adelaide exhaled after Blade turned the corner. She turned around and faced Emma and Tumbler. Tumbler had his arm around Emma, who was shaking.

"I thought you said he doesn't leave Brooklyn," she said, tearing up.

"I won't let him get to you, I promise," said Adelaide, pulling them close to her.

"Me either," said Tumbler to Emma. "I'll protect you."

* * *

The trio finally got to Tibby's. Emma made a beeline for Skittery's booth and crawled in next to him, attaching herself to his side.

"Hey," Skittery grinned, putting his arm around her. His grin faded when she didn't let go and she was shaking. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Emma didn't say anything. She just held tight to him. Adelaide and Tumbler slid into the booth.

"We had a run-in with Blade," said Adelaide.

Skittery tensed. "What happened?"

"Nothing," said Adelaide. "He's just trying to scare us."

Skittery looked down at Emma, meeting her eye. "We're not going to let anyone get you, I promise, Em."

Emma nodded, but kept close to him.

Adelaide closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose.

Skittery reached across the table and took her other hand. "Are you okay?"

Adelaide looked up at him and nodded. Skittery gave her a nod that said they'd talk more later.

To lighten to mood, Adelaide decided to change the subject. "Emma said she'd like to live with us once we get a place."

"And you?" Skittery asked, looking at Tumbler.

"I wanna stay in the lodge."

Skittery shook his head. "You're gonna leave me alone, surrounded by girls?"

Tumbler grinned and nodded. "You're on your own."

Skittery laughed as the waiter came and took their orders.

* * *

After much coaxing, Tumbler got Emma to go outside after dinner. The story of what had happened spread, and as they played, Emma had her own entourage of Boots, Snipeshooter, Tumbler, Crutchy, and Itey out there with her.

Adelaide and Skittery sat side-by-side in the booth, watching them play in the snow.

"Do you see it?" Adelaide asked.

Skittery watched the group for a bit before he smirked. "That Snipes hasn't been more than 2 feet away from Emma since he heard the story?"

Adelaide nodded.

"He won't let anything happen to her," said Skittery.

"I just hope he doesn't do anything reckless."

"I think he's learned his lesson."

"I hope so." Adelaide watched them for a few more beats before she turned back to Skittery. "I miss seeing you all day."

Skittery pulled her close to him and kissed her temple. "I miss you too."

"How's it going there?"

"Good," Skittery nodded. "I'm learning a lot. It feels good to do work where I feel like I'm actually doin' something, you know?"

Skittery had gotten a job as an assistant to a handyman employed by a land lord. He was learning everything from fixing plaster and brick to plumbing to wood working.

"Mr. McAllen is looking at building some buildings uptown that he wants wired with electricity," said Skittery. "So we've been trying to figure out how to do that."

Adelaide grinned at him. He lit up when she asked him about his work. Selling papers was a good job for a kid, but for a grown man like Skittery, it was dead end. When he didn't feel like he was doing anything worth doing, he would sink into apathy. But now that he was doing something productive and learning things, he seemed to much happier.

"That's great," she grinned.

Skittery nodded. "Once I learn everything I can, I can take that and get hired by another developer. People are always gonna need things fixed."

Adelaide grinned up at him. "I'm so happy for you."

Skittery looked down at her. "I'm savin' it all, Aide. Once we get married, you won't have to work."

"We'll see."

Skittery shook his head. "I promise." He kissed her. "Besides, you'll be too busy raisin' all of our babies."

Adelaide chuckled. "How many are we gonna have?"

"Six or seven."

Adelaide laughed. "We better find a big place then."

"I got my eye on a place."

Adelaide raised her eyebrows. "You do?"

Skittery nodded. "Mr. McAllen is probably gonna kick then tenants out soon. They haven't been payin' rent. He said once I learn enough, I can be the regular handyman for that building, and he'll give me a deal on the rent."

Adelaide blinked hard. "That's great!" she grinned. "How come you didn't say anything before?"

"He just told me this week," said Skittery. He took her hand in his and laced their fingers together. "We haven't had a lot of time together lately."

"I know," she rested her head against his shoulder.

"Once I get a place for us, we're goin' to the courthouse and getting married."

Adelaide grinned. "Good."


	65. Recovery

David walked into the apartment after school as Mrs. Jacobs poured a bowl of soup.

"She's got a long road ahead of her," the doctor said to Mr. Jacobs. "But she's on her way to recovery. The more you can give her this to sleep, the better." He handed Mr. Jacobs a small bottle. "Two drops with a glass of water. It'll make the recovery easier."

Mr. Jacobs nodded. "Thank you, Doctor."

The doctor nodded and walked out the door.

"Hi, son," said Mr. Jacobs, putting his hand on David's shoulder.

"Can I see her?" he asked.

Mr. Jacobs nodded. "I think that might be a good idea."

David walked into the bedroom and the sight of Charlotte stopped him in his tracks. Her face was nearly as pale as the pillow she rested on. Her face was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, but she was shivering slightly.

"Oh, Charlotte," he whispered.

"Hi David." She could talk no louder than a whisper.

David walked over and sat in the chair next to the bed. He swallowed the lump in his throat and blinked away the stinging sensation that often preceded tears.

He put on a hopeful grin for her sake. "You're looking better."

Charlotte gave him an appreciative grin for his efforts. "I certainly don't feel it."

David nodded and bowed his head for a moment. He looked up at her once more. "You're tellin' me you have no qualms about punching Peter in the nose, but you're gonna let a little withdrawal get you down?"

Charlotte chuckled hoarsely. "I'm sorry I'll miss your first day back to school."

"I'll bring you the notes."

"I appreciate it," she gave him a small grin. "I'm sorry, David," she said and her grin faded. "These past few days, I've had the chance to think about the past few months." She paused and looked down at her hands. "I hurt you. I know that. And…I can't tell you how much I regret that. How sorry I am."

"We all make mistakes."

Charlotte shook her head. "Stop being so nice because I'm…like this," she said. "If I hadn't nearly died, you wouldn't be talking to me. And rightfully so."

"Charlotte…"

"It's true. I made a lot of mistakes these past few months. Going with Spot wasn't one of them, but I definitely should have…gone about it differently."

"Like not running away?"

Charlotte smirked wryly. "That. And bringing him home to meet Aunt Mae and Uncle Ben."

David just nodded, not knowing what to say.

"Please don't pull punches just because I'm sick," she said.

David sighed. "Okay. Ever since I met you, I wanted to court you. Not just have you around like Spot did, but do it the right way. Take you to a matinee, dinner at Tibby's…picnics in the park, and walks around town."

David saw her eyes fill with tears.

"But by the time I got up my courage, you were with Spot. And by the time you and him were on the outs, and I thought I had a chance…you'd be back together again with Spot. I know you and I had some harsh words, but I really just wanted the best for you. Sure, I was a little jealous of Spot, but I figured if you were happy with him, then that's all that mattered to me. I just wanted you to be with someone who cared for you, respected you, and would take care of you. Sure, I wanted to be that man, but…you had your eye on someone else. That's why I said all those things."

Charlotte blinked and the tears fell. David had been willing to sacrifice his own happiness for the sake of hers.

"David…I had no idea you felt that way about me," said Charlotte. "Honest. If I had known…"

David shook his head. "Don't." He looked down at Charlotte. "It's in the past now, okay?"

Charlotte bit her lip and nodded.

* * *

Mrs. Jacobs opened the bedroom door and peeked her head in. Charlotte was in the middle of a fitful, restless sleep.

"Fever dreams," Mrs. Jacobs shook her head, "the poor dear…"

She closed the door softly.

* * *

 _A sweet baby boy. He squealed and giggled as Charlotte bounced him on her lap. He was only a year old, but already he began to look like his father._

 _"Papa's going to be home soon!" Charlotte smiled._

 _There was a knock on the door._

 _"I wonder who that is!" Charlotte grinned, putting the baby on her hip and carrying him toward the door._

 _She opened the door and David stood there._

 _"He's done it before and he'll do it again," said David._

* * *

 _She stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips against his. She felt him let go of her hand and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close to him. Not a tight, possessive grip, but a warm embrace, as if he just wanted to feel her near to him. She felt him pull his head back up and she opened her eyes. She saw his warm eyes smiling down at her, and felt the corners of her mouth turn up._

* * *

 _David stood in front of her in his hat and coat – the same he'd been wearing that fateful day on the docks when he begged her to go home._

 _"He doesn't love you, Charlotte. If he loved you, he'd give you in a real home with a family. If he loved you, he'd let you stay a nurse, like you always wanted. He doesn't love you. He loves himself."_

 _It was all too familiar, yet something felt off. His words were wrong._

 _David sighed and threw his hands up and walked away._

* * *

She jerked awake.

"It's okay, you're okay, darlin'."

Charlotte looked over to see Mrs. Jacobs dip a washcloth in a basin and wring it out before dabbing it on Charlotte's forehead.

"You were just dreaming."

It took Charlotte a few moments to wake up the rest of the way. She felt disgusting. Her nightgown and the sheets stuck to her, and she felt drops of sweat rolling down her body in various places.

"Must have been quite a dream, too. You woke yourself up by calling out Spot's name."

Charlotte felt her head began to clear from the sleep. She took a couple breaths, feeling like she could really breathe for the first time in a long time.

Mrs. Jacobs put the back of her hand to Charlotte's cheek.

"Your fever is breaking."

Charlotte looked around the room. She was in an unfamiliar bedroom.

"You're in our home," said Mrs. Jacobs. "This is Les and David's room."

Charlotte looked at her, confused. When did she get here? Had she always been here? She was just on the docks with Spot and David…no, that couldn't have been real. She'd been kissing…Spot? David? That definitely felt real. She thought back. A conversation with David. The Jacobs' apartment. A thunderstorm on Brooklyn. Running away with Spot. Laying in the basement, listening to Blade tell her to let go and enjoy.

"You've been running a high fever ever since Skittery and Adelaide brought you here. I know you haven't been awake a lot, but you've been awake enough to have conversations."

Charlotte opened her mouth to talk, but her mouth felt like a desert.

"Here, honey." Mrs. Jacobs handed her a glass of water. She accepted the glass and took a sip. Her mouth began to feel normal. She took another sip, swallowing more water. Her throat hurt as she swallowed, but not nearly as bad as it had. She finished off the glass of water.

"How are you feeling?" Mrs. Jacobs asked.

"Okay…" Charlotte nodded.

"Why don't I draw you a bath, if you're up for it?"

Charlotte nodded. "Yes, please."

Mrs. Jacobs gave her a soft smile and stood up to go draw the bath.

* * *

Charlotte soaked in the water while Mrs. Jacobs made some soup. Her breathing was still labored and raspy, though easier than it had been. She still felt achy, but she could move without pain. No more upset stomach. No more sweats and chills.

Charlotte shook her head and rubbed her eyes, still trying to distinguish which memories were dreams and which were real. Everything was still a little cloudy, but she was thinking more clearly than she had in awhile.

She got out of the tub and toweled off, changing into a different nightgown. Mrs. Jacobs let her eat at the table while she changed Charlotte's bed linens.

"Um…is David around?" Charlotte asked as Mrs. Jacobs carried the bedsheets through the apartment.

Mrs. Jacobs gave her a soft smile and patted her shoulder. "Why don't you start with some soup? David is still in school."

Charlotte nodded.

* * *

David stood outside his apartment door and looked down at the folded piece of paper in his hands. He wasn't sure if he wanted to pass the message on. He knew it would be better if he didn't, but he also knew that if she found out - and she would - that he withheld the information from her, she would be angry and hurt, and all the progress they'd made would go out the window.

David sighed and walked inside. He saw Sarah and his mother sitting in their usual spots, making lace. He was surprised to see Charlotte sitting at the table, taking tiny sips of soup.

"Hi David," said Mrs. Jacobs.

"Hi Ma…Sarah…" he said. He walked over to Charlotte. "How are you feeling?"

She gave a small nod. "Better than I was."

David looked at her. She'd lost so much weight the past few weeks. It was only noticeable now that she was out of bed.

"This is for you," he said softly, laying the piece of paper next to her soup bowl.

She opened the piece of paper.

 _I'm out of the refuge. I want to see you._


	66. Docks

Adelaide walked down the docks and saw him sitting on an upturned crate at the end, staring across the East River. She walked down the docks and kicked a crate until it came to rest next to him.

"Welcome back."

"Yeah."

"You okay?"

Spot glanced at her before looking back at the water. "Yeah. Fine."

"You want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

Adelaide nodded and looked out over the river with him.

"Skitts must be pretty trusting," he says. "You come over here as soon as I send for you, spend all this time with me. One might think you have eyes for me."

"If that's what you want to tell yourself," Adelaide shrugged. "But Skitts knows he's my one and only. He knows the friendship you and I have - with all its downsides."

"There is no downside to friendship with me," he forced a smirk.

Adelaide raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I could name a few." He chuckled. "Look, Charlotte needs to spend some time away from you. She's still not fully recovered. She needs to get her head back on straight."

He looked over at her, scowling - his way of showing he was hurt, whether to not he knew it.

"I don't mean that in a bad way, but she needs to get her life back on track. She needs space to deal with things without some handsome newsie makin' eyes at her all the time."

He smirked over at her. "Handsome, eh?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

Adelaide shrugged. "I guess some girls go in for…" She gestured at his face, "that sort of thing."

He chuckled.

Adelaide stood up and turned to leave. "I'll let you know if she asks for you."

Spot reached up and grabbed her wrist.

"Aide." She looked down at him. "Charlotte's not the thing that's botherin' me." Adelaide sat back down. He looked out over the East River once more and rubbed his hands together nervously. "It's Violet."

Adelaide nodded. That explained Violet's often absences from her life. She didn't need Adelaide's help getting her man back anymore, so she stayed on her side of the bridge.

"I didn't know you were...seein' her again."

"I wasn't, really," he says. "Well, yeah I was."

"You need to be careful, Spot. You're playin' around with the hearts of two girls, and -"

"Vi is pregnant."

Adelaide blinked at him. "Are you sure?"

Spot nodded. "She is."

Adelaide let out a low whistle and looked out over the water. "Oh boy."

"Yeah."

They sat in silence for a while. Spot, thinking how in the world he was going to take care of Violet and still be with Charlotte. A task, he was realizing, that would bring nothing but ruin to three - four - lives.

Adelaide didn't know how he was going to talk his way out of this one - and she certainly didn't know what sort of help he wanted from her.

"Does Charlotte know?"

Spot shook his head.

"Spot, she deserves to know."

"I know," he sighed. "But I don't think the Jacobs are gonna let me near her anytime soon."

"Can you blame them?"

Spot hesitated and then shook his head.

"I'll do my best to keep a lid on things until you can get a chance to talk to her."

"I appreciate that."

There was a silence as Adelaide furrowed her brow, counting back in her mind.

"Hold on." She turned completely on the crate to face him. "When did she get pregnant?"

Spot didn't say anything - just looked down between his feet.

Adelaide gasped, looking at him with her mouth in an O. "Patrick Conlon, you should be ashamed of yourself."

"You don't think I am?" he snapped.

"Was it when Char was living in Brooklyn with you?"

"No. It was maybe a week after we all went to Coney."

"This is a new low, even for you."

"I didn't ask for a lecture, okay?"

"Is there any woman in your life you're not gonna cheat on? TWICE?!"

Spot stood up. "You know what? Save it. I don't need to be lectured by Sister Mary Adelaide right now, okay? I have enough to deal with as it is." With that, he turned and walked down the docks.

"Oh no." Adelaide stood up and followed him. "You are not going to walk way from this. You sent for me and had me haul myself all the way over here so you could talk. You can't expect me to not talk back."

"I wanted your help, not your sass," he whipped around and faced her once more.

"Help? Help with what? There is nothing I can do to make this situation go away."

"Forget it." He rolled his eyes and walked away.

"No. Tell me." She followed him again.

That time he whipped around so fast, she almost smacked into him.

"I need you to tell me what to do!" he said angrily. He clenched his jaw and sighed, looking at the ground. "Jeezus, Aide, you know I ain't good at askin' for help, and you ain't makin' it easy."

She watched him for a few beats. In her shock at the news, she didn't notice how panicky he looked. The more scowl-y Spot got, the more scared he was.

"I'm sorry," she said softly. "I know you care about both of them, but—" She stopped herself, realizing it was not the time. "What do you need help with?"

Spot sighed. "When do I tell Charlotte? How do I tell Charlotte? Do I marry Vi? I'm gonna need to get another job to support them. Where are we gonna live?"

"Come on." She looped her arm through his and lead him off the docks.


	67. Back to School

_January 1900_

Charlotte took her seat next to David in the classroom. She gave him a small smile as she sat down. David had déjà vu of the first day he met her when she sat next to him. She'd stood in the doorway to the classroom, scanning for empty desks. Spotting one at the front, she had walked over and sat down, giving David the same small, uncertain smile.

They hadn't said a word to each other since leaving the Jacobs' apartment that morning.

"Look at that," said a voice from the doorway. "Fuller and Jacobs, together once again."

Neither of them had to look up to know George was grinning from ear to ear, like someone had just served him a slice of early birthday cake.

"So, I guess David is all better and Fuller doesn't have to work anymore, is that right?" said George, as his cronies laughed.

They both knew anything they said, George would use as ammunition.

David felt like as much emotional distance he put between him and Charlotte, they were right back where they started – at the mercy of George.

"I heard Fuller was runnin' around with a street kid," said Petey.

"Shows you how bad Jacobs is if even Fuller is goin' after street kids instead of him," said George.

"That's enough, boys," said the teacher. "Please take your seats."

George and his posse walked to the back of the room and took their seats.

"How did they find out?" Charlotte whispered to David.

David looked over at her and saw her wipe tears from her cheeks.

"I don't know," said David. "They didn't hear it from me."

Charlotte chewed on her lip and tried to focus as the teacher began class.

* * *

A snowball hit Charlotte in the middle of the back. "Hey!" She stopped and turned around. David turned and followed her gaze. Les and Jack stood there, snowballs in hand.

"You hit a girl, Jack!" said Les.

"Run!" Charlotte grabbed David's arm and dragged him behind a tree, narrowly missing the snowballs being thrown at them. Charlotte squatted down and began forming a snowball.

Charlotte half expected David to start complaining about how he didn't want to get cold and wet from a snowball fight. How they were going to catch their death of cold. How they had a lot of work to do when they got home. But he just squatted next to her and began forming a snowball of his own.

Charlotte looked out from behind the street and saw Jack ducking behind a park bench, forming a snowball. Charlotte snuck out from behind the tree, staying behind his back and ran across an open area, pegging Jack in the shoulder.

"Hey!" he said, turning around with his snowball ready. Charlotte ran back to the tree as David threw snowballs at Jack to cover Charlotte's retreat.

David felt a snowball hit his back and he turned around to see Les about to throw a second snowball at him. He ducked just in time and grabbed enough snow to make a quick ball and throw it at Les.

The four of them ran all over the small park, throwing snowballs at each other until they all collapsed on a park bench, out of breath and wet all over.

Off in the distance, church bells rang. Jack lightly smacked the bill of Les' hat down over his eyes. "The afternoon edition will be out soon, kid," he said, standing up. "Come on. Let's get into some dry clothes before the circulation bells rings."

"Okay," said Les, hopping up. "Bye, David! Bye, Charlotte!" He waved. Jack gave them a small wave before they turned around and left.

David and Charlotte sat in silence on the bench, catching their breath. He felt her eyes on him and he looked over at her. He saw something in her gaze that was different than before. It stirred feelings inside him he hadn't thought about in a while. He remembered the days of him practicing what to say to her.

"You're not like anybody else," she said.

"What do you mean?"

Charlotte shrugged and looked forward once more. "I mean I know I haven't been a good friend to you these past few months." She paused. "I hate myself for everything I've put you through."

"Don't hate yourself," said David. "I don't hate you."

"That's why you're not like anyone else."

David gave her a small smile.

"You know, I really did like you when we started courting," she said. She sighed. "Patrick, just…" she shook her head, "I don't know. I think I just go caught up in what used to be, and I realized…we're just too different now."

"Come on," Charlotte patted David's arm. "Let's go get dry."


	68. Happy Ending

Spot smirked as Adelaide walked onto the docks.

Adelaide raised an eyebrow. "Rough day?"

"Well, first I got Vi hangin' around, askin' when I'm gonna marry her, then I had to tell Charlotte about…you know…Vi," he said. "I assume Char went straight to you, and you're here to put the final nail in my coffin."

Adelaide shook her head. "I come in peace."

"For once."

She smirked. "So how did Char take the news about Vi?"

Spot shrugged. "About as well as you'd expect."

"Screaming?"

"Uh-huh."

"Yelling?"

"Yup."

"She slap you?"

"Threw a crate at me."

Adelaide raised her eyebrows. "That's a new one."

Spot chuckled and nodded. "No kidding. I was pretty impressed, actually. Didn't think she'd be able to lift it over her head."

Adelaide watched him as he laughed, but his face fell when the laughter faded. Spot was hurting. He didn't mean to hurt anyone, and he hurt two people, and it killed him.

"You did the right thing, coming clean with everyone," she told him.

"Then why does it feel to lousy?"

Adelaide shrugged. "That's just the territory that comes with the mistakes you made."

"How is it you managed to go through life and do everything so right?"

Adelaide chuckled. "Believe me, I'm no angel."

"The stuff that happened here in Brooklyn don't count."

"I'm not talking about that. You make some mistakes, I make others."

"Yeah?" He raised his eyebrow. "Let me hear 'em."

"I blamed Skittery for when Tumbler got taken away. I yelled and screamed at him, saying that he should have protected him." She shrugged. "He was no more responsible for that than I was."

"That's one."

"I was awful to Snipeshooter for years. I would yell at him and blame him for every little thing - even if Tumbler got into trouble on his own."

"Two."

"I'm not going to stand here and list every mistake I've made just to make you feel better."

Spot shrugged. "Worth a shot. So what brings you over?"

"I came to tell you that things are changing," she said.

"How's that?"

"Skittery and I are getting married tomorrow."

Spot looked over at her and watched her for a few beats. "And you came to ask me if I could give you away?"

Adelaide rolled her eyes. "I came to tell you because this is gonna change things. I'm not going to come all this way because you want to talk to me anymore. Skitts and I are gonna start a life together, we're gonna have a family…"

"And you don't want me interfering?"

Adelaide watched him for a few beats. "You're still going to be my friend. But Skittery will be my husband."

"He's a lucky guy."

Adelaide gave him a smile.

There was an extended silence, as neither of them knew what more to say.

"So what are you gonna do now?" asked Adelaide. "About Char and Violet?"

"Since Char wants nothin' to do with me…I'll just take care of Vi and the baby."

"You're a good guy, Spot. I know you'll take good care of her."

Spot just nodded.

"I should go," she said. "Skittery found us a place and we're cleaning it out today." Adelaide turned and started to walk away.

"Aide," said Spot.

She turned around.

Spot took a few steps and closed the distance between them. He put his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. "I'm happy for you."

Adelaide smiled. "Thanks," she said, her voice muffled by his shoulder.

"If anyone deserves a happy ending, it's you."

 **End of Part 2**

* * *

 _Author's Note: As I alluded to before, this is not necessarily the end of the story. In Part 3, Blade returns, still certain that Adelaide killed Ralphie and has plans to exact his revenge. Spot gets himself into more trouble that he sucks Adelaide into, and this time Skittery isn't quite as understanding. I'm still editing it. Let me know if you're interested! :-)_


End file.
